Two Roars
by Wolv3s17
Summary: Akachi is Simba's and Nala's nephew, he is chosen along with his surrogate brother Kion to help lead the Lion Guard. He is given the roll of the Toughest, as well as being second in command. Follows the Seasons
1. The Return of the Roars

**A/N:This will be my OC Akachi's story, of being the Toughest of the Guard, making him second in command. This follows through the entire LG seasons, and may have a spin-off depends on the success of this story. I am a amateur writer, just a heads up.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything of Lion King or Lion Guard, only my OC's.**

Simba and Kiara sat at the edge of the ledge, overlooking the Pride Lands. Kion, his cousin Akachi, and Kion's best friend Bunga the Honey Badger were playing Baobab Ball further down the ledge. Akachi was between the two, sort of like monkey in the middle. Akachi smirked, "Come on Bunga. You know I'm gonna get it."

Akachi looked different than most of his family, his father was Nala's brother, Mheetu. Unlike his father, Akachi didn't have a blonde mane and blue eyes, no he had a black mane and grey eyes, despite having yellow gold fur. He also had a scar over his right eyebrow and another over the left side of his lips, making many of the lionesses saying he had the "bad boy" look about him.

Unlike Kion, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri, he hadn't been born in the Pride Lands. He had been born in a small oasis in the desert. Mheetu, once he reached teen age, was driven out by Scar's hyenas. After another year in the desert, he met a lioness named Imani and fell in love. A few months later, Imani died in childbirth. Mheetu was heartbroken but decided he would raise Akachi as well as he could. After several months more in the jungle, Mheetu heard rumors that Scar had been overthrown and Simba was alive. Determined to see if it was true or not Mheetu and Akachi journeyed to the Pride Lands. Once they got there, they were attacked by some rogues. Simba and some lionesses got there to help, but by the time they did Mheetu was dead and Akachi was scratched up (that was how he got his scars). Simba, Nala, Sarafina, Sarabi and the lionesses were saddened to learn that Mheetu was the one who died. So Simba, Nala, and the two older mothers decided to take in young Akachi. Within a few days Kiara was born, and a few months so was Kion.

Bunga smiled, "Oh yeah," he asked before rearing back, "Zuka Zama," and threw the baobab. Not only did it go over Akachi's head, but also Kion's. The two boys turned and saw where it was going, "Head's up," called Akachi as he and Kion began running after it. "Incoming," added Kion. It bounced off of Simba's head, "Kion! Akachi," scolded Kiara. "Sorry Uncle Simba," said Akachi. "Yeah, sorry. Bunga, Chi, and I were playing Baobab Ball and-," began Kion. "And the guys couldn't handle the pass," interrupted Bunga as he grabbed the baobab. "What," asked Kion. "Dude you freaking threw it over our heads," said Akachi. "Kion. Akachi," said Simba. "Yeah and ya couldn't handle it," said Bunga as he tossed the baobab up and caught it. "Bunga," said Simba, again to no avail. "Oh yeah try to handle this," said Kion as he and Akachi tackled Bunga to the ground, and the three began to wrestle for the ball.

"Boys," he called. Kion and Akachi let go and sat beside Simba with there heads hung low. "Boys listen. I need to talk to Kiara," he said smiling slightly, "She'll be tracking gazelles with her friends today." Kiara chuckled, "Cause I'm training to be-," she began smugly. "Queen of the Pride Lands. Yeah yeah, we know all about it Kiara," interrupted Kion. Kiara scoffed, "Least I have my life figured out. What are you gonna grow up to be little brother," she asked smiling. Akachi winced slightly when she pulled the older sibling card. Kion frowned for a second before smiling, "Happy," he said as if it was a dumb question. Akachi laughed, Kiara shot him a glare as Simba pushed the two apart. "Okay you two thats enough," he said with laughter in his voice. "Why don't you boys go play somewhere else," he suggested.

Just then Bunga ran past and held the baobab out, alá Rafiki and the royal cubs, "Yeah! I know the perfect place. Hey lions," he called before turning around. "You'll never get the baobab fruit no. You'll never get the baobab, no," he said in a sing song voice. "Ha you got nowhere to go Bunga," said Kion, smiling. "Says you. Zuka Zama," said Bunga before tossing the fruit over the ledge and jumping over it. Kion and Akachi ran tto the edge and saw Bunga fall on a rock, unharmed, "Catch if you can slowpokes," he said before catching the fruit and taking off. "Well thats one way off," said Akachi. "Game on Bunga. Come on Chi, later Dad. Have fun tracking those gazelles Kiara. We gotta get Bunga," said Kion as he raced down Pride Rock. "Hey Ki, you want me to go tracking with you girls," asked Akachi. Kiara smiled, "Thanks Chi. But we'll be fine. Go play with Kion," she turned to Simba, "I don't see how I'm related to Kion," she said as Akachi ran past her and after the boys. Simba smiled, "You were just as bad when you were younger. Besides he'll grow up one day," the smile dropped, "I hope."

After a while Akachi caught up to the two as they ran towards a flock of egrets. Suddenly one of them named Ono, opened his eye and saw them coming, "Everyone scatter," he cried. The flock took to the air, Kion and Akachi laughing as feathers rained down on them.

The three ran towards Rafiki's tree, Bunga bounced the fruit off it before catching it and continuing running. Rafiki looked out and waved to the three as they ran by.

Then the three ran to Big Springs and jumped across the hippo's back. Beshte, a friend of theirs, greeted the three. Not at all mad about the bouncing. Suddenly Bunga bounced on a crocodiles head, the croc jerked his head out of the water and turned to the young lions and growled menacingly, who stopped short and grinned fearfully.

After getting back on land, Kion and Akachi continued the chase. With Akachi being a couple of months older, he was the fastest of the three and had almost caught up to Bunga. When he suddenly disappeared, he turned to see Kion jerk around as Bunga rode by on Fuli, a sort of friend of theirs. Feeling the extra weight she looked back and saw him, she jumped to a stop and sent Bunga flying. "Whoa," he cried as he rolled down a hill and came to a stop.

Kion lept onto him and pinned him, "Gotcha now Bunga," he said grinning. The two looked up and saw the baobab roll to a stop. Akachi, who had now caught up, lept and grabbed it, "And I have the ball," he said. "Not for long," said Bunga as he tackled Akachi and began tickling him, "Cheka, cheka, cheka." "Okay okay, you win," said Akachi throwing the baobab away from him. Bunga jumped up and grabbed it. Kion pounced on him, the two rolled for a few seconds before the baobab shot away and fell into the Outlands. The three walked to the edge, "Aw man," said Akachi. "It rolled into the Outlands. Game over," said Kion, just as depressed. "Pfft, says who? I'm not afraid of the Outlands," said Bunga. "Neither are we," protested Akachi, "Its Uncle Simba." Kion nodded, "Yeah he says we shouldn't-." "Oh, puh-leeze! Simba's a big ol' scaredy cat when it comes to the Outlands," said Bunga. "He might have his reasons," suggested Akachi. "Whatever," said Bunga shrugging nonchalantly, "Besides...you know what my uncles always say," he said jumping into the Outlands. The two lions looked to each other and rolled their eyes, "Hakuna Matata," they said in unison.

Halfway down Bunga got caught on a tree branch, that jutted out from the canyon wall. "Bunga," asked Kion, "You look a little..." "Stuck," said Akachi grinning. "You kidding? Its just a tree branch," said Bunga as he began swinging back and forth, "Heh...Zuka Zama," he said flipping off the branch and landing with a grunt. "Now where'd that baobab fruit go," he asked looking around.

-xXx-

(**Further in the Outlands**)

Janja the hyena was currently chewing on a bone, he looked to his clan, "Oh 'fraid there's no meat left for you boys," he said licking the bone. The hyenas whimper, as they wouldn't have anything to eat.

Suddenly one of the hyenas named Cheezi saw a fruit away from their den, "Janja, Janja! A baobab fruit," he said excited. "Let's eat it. I'm starvalated," said another hyena named Chungu. "What do take me for, a vegetarian? I want some nice and meaty for lunch, something-," suddenly he saw a butterfly and began snapping at it. Suddenly it disappeared, "Huh? Where'd it go," he asked the others. Only for it to be right beside his eye making him look like a girl, causing the hyenas to laugh. "Wha? Wha? What's so funny? What are you laughing at? Tell me," he said before noticing Bunga looking for the fruit, "Stuff it furbrains! Look, a honey badger," he licked his lips, "Now that's my idea for a delightful lunch," he threw the bone with some of the hyenad chasing it, "Cheezi! Chungu, bring him to me!"

"Here we go," said Bunga as he held up the baobab for the lions to see it. "Wait a minute, is that," asked Akachi seeing eyes behind Bunga. "Heyvi kabisa. Bunga! Heads up," called Kion. "Relax guys. Remember Hakuna," he threw the baobab in the air as he closed his eyes, he opened them to see Cheezi growling menacingly, "Matata," he said smiling weakly. "Get outta there Bunga," called Kion. "Okay hyena, wanna see what this honey badgers made of?! I'll show you what I'm made of," said Bunga as Chungu picked him up from behind, the two laughed. "Hey let me go! So I can show that other guy what I'm made plained Bunga as he tried to escape Chungu's mouth. "Hyenas! Put Bunga down! Pick on somebody your own size," called Akachi. "Oh hey cubs! You want the honey badger," asked Cheezi laughing, "Come and get him," he said darkly. "Let him go! You hyenas don't want any trouble with my dad," threatened Kion. "Ooh! Like how'd you get into trouble if you came into the Outlands," said Cheezi before the two began laughing. "Uh guys," asked Bunga getting worried. "Their to afraid to come down here," said Chungu. "Yeah! 'Fraidy cats," called Cheezi. The two began chanting in unison, "Fraidy cats! Fraidy cats! Fraidy cats!" Chungu continued to chant, "All right yeah. Fun's over, Janja needs his lunch," said Cheezi looking up at the cubs and grinning. "Lunch," asked Bunga as he shrinked in fear. "No," called Kion angrily, "Let him gooooo," he began roaring. A second later, so did Akachi. His wasn't as powerful but was more than what a full grown male could do. Chungu's jaw dropped, letting Bunga go as they stared in shock at the two cubs. Bunga was the first to recover and stuffed the baobab in Chungu's mouth and jumped on Cheezi's head before beginning to climb up the canyon wall, "See ya hyena! Wouldn't wanna be ya," he called. The two cubs finished and looked up, not noticing the lions head on their shoulders, "Heyvi kabisa," said Kion. "What in the Great Kings name was that," wondered Akachi. Bunga climbed to the top and back in the Pride Lands, "Zuka Zama! Guys how'd you roar like that," asked Bunga. "I dunno, Bunga. Wish we did though," said Kion smiling. "Yeah," said Akachi before getting a idea, "Hey maybe Uncle Simba, Aunt Nala, Grandmother Sarafina, Grandmother Sarabi, or Rafiki knows what that was," he suggested. "Yeah, lets go ask," said Kion as they started towards Pride Rock.

-xXx-

(**At Pride Rock)**

"That was Kion and Akachi's roars," asked Nala, as she, Simba, and Rafiki stood on the ledge of Pride Rock. Rafiki laughed, "Yes Nala, yes! He is ready, it is time," he said excitedly. ""Eh, no Rafiki. Kion isn't ready he's still a cub. And Akachi might, might, be ready," said Simba, emphasizing 'might.' Rafiki rubbed Simba's head and then whacked him, "Simba. Simba. You heard the Roars," said Rafiki. "I heard them...it's just," Simba sighed, "I need more time to prepare them, especially Kion." "I think you just ran out of time Simba," said Nala. "But Nala-," began Simba. "Listen to Rafiki, Simba," said Nala walking away, to tell their mothers of the news.

"They are ready. It Is time," said Rafiki, now much calmer. "Time for what Dad," asked Kion as the three walked up to them. "Rafiki? What's going on," asked Akachi. Rafiki nudged Simba, who glared before turning back to the boys. "Boys, we need to talk," said Simba. Kion immediately recoiled, "Oh no! Dad, we already had that talk. "Can you feel the love tonight?" We already know about that mushy stuff," he said. Akachi shrugged, "It don't bother me."

Simba chuckled awkwardly, "Yes," he cleared his throat, "Its not that Kion." "No. No, most definitely not that," said Rafiki, "We have heard your roars yes? Yes," he asked getting excited once more. "Yeah uh," the boys glanced at each other, "It was uh kinda different today," said Kion. "More," he gestured with his paw as he thought of the correct term, "Louder." "Different? Louder, you say," Rafiki laughed, "It is more than that," he raised his staff and hands to the sky, "It is the Roars of the Elders!"

'"Awesome! Whats that," asked Bunga. "When they use it the great lions of the Pride Lands past roar with them," answered Rafiki. "Awesome! I still don't get it," said Bunga. Akachi rolled his eyes as he smiled, "Wait, so thats what happened to our roars," asked Kion as he turned to Simba. "Wait, I remember. There were lions in the sky when they roared," said Bunga. "The Roars of the Elders are great gifts boys. It will make one of you the Fiercest in the Pride Lands, and the other the Toughest. Who roared first," asked Simba. "He did then I roared," said Akachi nodding to Kion. "Then that means Kion is the Fiercest and Akachi the Toughest. But," said Simba. "But what," asked Kion. Simba looked to Rafiki who shook his head, "No Simba, it is you who must tell them about the Lion Guard," said Rafiki. "The Lion what now," asked Akachi. "What is that," asked Kion. "This way," said Simba walking down Pride Rock. The cubs glanced at each other, "Uh okay," said Akachi as they followed Simba. "Oh come on Rafiki. You already know what it is don't cha," asked Bunga, Rafiki nodded but stayed quiet, "Come on tell me!"

They stopped in front of a wall of vines, "Huh," asked Kion. "Its a bunch of vines," asked Bunga. "This isn't nearly as impressive as I thought it'd be," said Akachi. Simba smiled, "Rafiki?" Said mandrill pulled the vines back revealing a secret cave, "Whoa," said the cubs in unison. "Look at that," said Bunga. The group walked in and looked around, "How did I not know this was here," asked Kion. "For real. You'd think at least one of us would have noticed," added Akachi. "Dad, what is this place," said Kion jogging beside Simba. "This is the Lion Guard Lair, it's the secret meeting place for the members of the Lion Guard," explained Simba.

"Maybe they should think about fixing the place up," said Bunga brushing some vines away, only to stir up some dust, "*cough* Or at least doing some dusting." Suddenly Rafiki appeared beside Bunga upside down, "Hmm...yes!" Bunga looked at the monkey as he shrank back. Rafiki ran over to a wall and pointed his Bakura staff at a opening covered by vines, he laughed as the light began shining brighter, causing the others to look away or close their eyes.

After a few seconds, the boys opened their eyes to see a now clean lair/cave. "Ah! That's more like it," said Bunga walking over to Rafiki, "Can you show that trick to my Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa?" Rafiki chuckled and shook his head, no. "Okay that was cool, but could you maybe tell us about the Lion Guard now," asked Akachi. "Yeah Dad! You gotta tell us, what is the Lion Guard," asked Kion. Simba smiled, "The Lion Guard is the team that protects the Pride Lands, and defends the Circle of Life. According to tradition, the Lion Guard is made of the Pride Lands' Fiercest,. Bravest, Fastest, Strongest, and Keenest of Sight. But...every few generations, the Guard has another member, a sixth member, the Toughest. From what was painted and told, the Toughest would only occur when the Fiercest would have his first roar then whoever would roar with him, would also have the Roar, just not as powerful. Traditionally, the Fiercest is the leader while the Toughest is the second in command," he explained.

"So thats awesome, but what happened to them," asked Akachi. Kion nodded, "Yeah! It looks like they haven't been in here in...," he looked around, "...forever." Simba's face fell slightly, "I'm afraid it's a story without, a happy ending." Rafiki touched a painting of a lion on Pride Rock, and it began to move as Simba explained the story. "Whoa," the three boys breathed in awe, as they moved closer to the painting. "When your Grandfather Mufasa, was about your age, his younger brother, Scar, was the leader of the Lion Guard. Scar also had the gift of the Roar, the Roar made Scar feel powerful. But that power went to Scar's head. He began to think that he should be King, instead of his older brother Mufasa. So Scar ordered the Lion Guard to help him take down Mufasa," the boys had horrified faces, to think that Scar would kill his own brother to be King. "When the Guard refused, Sçar was furious. In one of the few times in history, Scar's Guard had the Toughest. His name was Issa, and he had been Scar's cubhood friend. When Scar used his Roar, Issa stood in his way. They ended up having a great fight, though sadly Scar ended up overpowering Issa and his Roar, with his own. Scar ended up killing the Guard and his friend Issa. But what Scar didn't realize was that by using the Roar for evil, he would lose the power of the Roar completely," said Simba, as the painting finished and went back to normal. "Heyvi kabisa," muttered Kion. "Yeah," agreed Bunga, slightly louder. Akachi gave a worried glance from the painting to Kion.

"The Roar's can be very powerful gifts. They can be used for great good, but they can also lead to terrible evil," said Rafiki, giving the cubs a warning glare. "Well I'll never be like Scar. Ever," said Kion. "Neither will I," said Akachi, Kion isn't like Scar, he'd never hurt me or anybody on purpose, he thought.

"I'm glad to hear that. Because starting today," Simba gave a proud but also confident look to the cubs, "Kion will be the leader of the new Lion Guard. While Akachi, will be second in command. Together you two will lead the new Lion Guard to protect the Pride Lands and defend the Circle of Life." "I'm the what," asked Kion, giving Simba a incredulous look. "Sorry repeat that," added Akachi, with a matching look. Rafiki laughed, "You heard Simba! Ha ha! The leaders of the new Lion Guard, it is you. Yes! It. Is. You," he said pointing to the cubs. "Dad," questioned Kion, as he and Akachi looked to him. "It's true boys," said Simba smiling. "Wow... amazing," said Kion running over to Simba. "It's awesome," said Akachi, joining Kion. "It is. Now as leaders of the Lion Guard, I need you two to assemble the Pride Lands' Bravest, Fastest, Strongest, and Keenest of Sight," said Simba. "We got this Uncle Simba," said Akachi as he and Kion ran towards the cave entrance. "Don't worry, we're gonna make you proud," said Kion, before the two were gone. Simba watched them go before noticing Bunga was still there and smiling, "Yes Bunga?" "This is un-Bunga-lievable," said Bunga jumping in the air with excitement, before following the cubs. Simba watched him go, "See Simba? And now they will choose the best lions in the Pride for the Guard," said Rafiki. Simba began walking away, "I hope so Rafiki. I still don't think Kion is ready, and Akachi only might be ready." Rafiki followed him out of the Lair.

-xXx-

**(By the Waterhole**)

"Wow! We're the leaders of the Lion Guard! Protectors of the Pride Lands," said Kion getting in an attack stance, "It's...kinda scary," he said looking in the water. Akachi nudged him, "Aw cheer up Kion. I doubt with me and you as the leaders, it won't be that hard," he said reassuringly. Kion smiled before, "Kion! Akachi," yelled Bunga before sliding into the water, soaking the two cubs. "Bunga," the two complained. "Ready to start assembling the Lion Guard? Huh? Now? Huh," asked Bunga as he jumped up and down. "Yes, ugh! Just stop splashing us," said Kion, smiling good naturedly. "Your the only animal, I know that can be wet and not even know it," said Akachi. "Splashing," asked Bunga, before looking down, "Oh! Heh, heh heh. Sorry guys," he said apologetically. "Its alright," said Akachi. "Hakuna Matata Bunga. Now," said Kion before running to the top of a hill and looked down, "Time to assemble the Lion Guard," said Kion, Akachi and Bunga ran behind him.

"Lion Guard? Hmmm," said a vulture, named Mzingo as he overhead the three boys. He took to the air and followed them.

"Dad," said the Lion Guard needs the Bravest, Fastest, Strongest, and Keenest of Sight. So I think we should ask the Bravest animal first," said Kion. "Sounds good to me," said Akachi nodding. "Guys wait," said Bunga running in front of the two, "Before you go asking whoever you think is the Bravest, think about this...I might not be the biggest Honey Badger, but I know what's in my heart. And I'm not afraid of anything or anyone," said Bunga getting more passionate. "I know Bunga, that's why,-" started Kion. Akachi had a confused look on his face. "I'll help the Lion Guard fight hyenas! Or Jackals! Or Crocodiles! Or Vultures," interrupted Bunga.

"Vultures," questioned Mzingo, as if as appalled that Bunga would think that.

"Or great big rock slides or wild fires! I will stand with the Lion Guard! I'll never give up! I'll, I'll-," continued the honey badger. "Why don't you stop talking so I can ask you to join the Lion Guard," asked Kion. "Say what," asked Akachi and Bunga at the same time. "Come on guys. Akachi, don't you think that Bunga is the bravest animal you know," asked Kion. "Well yeah but-," said Akachi. "Exactly, so Bunga I want you to be a member of the new Lion Guard," said Kion. "Zuka Zama," said Bunga doing his signature backflip.

"Zuka Zama indeed. I wonder if Janja knows about the Lion Guard," said Mzingo before flying to the Outlands..

"You couldn't have made a better choice! We are going to make a great team! I can't wait to tell Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbas," said Bunga. Akachi laughed nervously, "Heh, yeah. Just give us a minute," he said pushing Kion away from Bunga.

"Akachi? What is it," asked Kion, once there were several paces away. "Look I know that Bunga is your best friend. I do. But didn't you see all the pictures and paintings on the walls," asked Akachi. Kion shook his head no, he really hadn't payed attention to the paintings. "Well I did. And all of them had lions as all the members in the Lion Guard," said Akachi. Kion looked at the ground, before looking back up, "I understand. But I think to protect the Pride Lands and the Circle of Life in the best way is to get the best of each member with any animal. What do you think," asked Kion. Akachi was silent before looking to Bunga who was doing a victory dance, he chuckled lightly, "Alright. Let's do it," he said standing back up. "Asante Chi," said Kion before the two walked back to Bunga.

"Good news Bunga! You are now a member of the Lion Guard," said Kion. "But...I thought you said that I was already," said Bunga, comfused. "We had a disagreement but its all good now," explained Akachi. "Great thanks for letting-," suddenly a yell stopped Bunga, "...little help," called a voice. "Sounds like Kiara's friend Zuri," said Kion annoyed. "She's only a little...complaining," defended Akachi. "And she's needs help...our help! It's our first adventure, Lion Guard to the rescue," said Bunga before running off. "Lion Guard to the rescue," questioned Kion as he looked to Akachi who shrugged, "Hey Bunga wait for us!" "We also need a different catchphrase," said Akachi as he and Kion ran after Bunga.

-xXx-

**(Somewhere in the Pride Lands**)

"Hold still Zuri. Timon and Pumbaa said they knew how to help," said Tiifu, a cream furred, green eyed lioness cub. "Where am I gonna go Tiifu? I'm stuck," whined Zuri, a burnt orange, blue eyed cub. "*Sigh* You wouldn't be stuck if you didn't keep stopping to sharpen your claws on every other tree," said Kiara, a tan furred, amber eyed cub, also future Queen of the Pride Lands. "But Kiara if I don't keep them sharp, they won't stay shiny," said Zuri, examining her claws on her nonstuck paw.

"Don't worry ladies. Me znd Pumbaa have everything under control," said Timon, a red headed meerkat. "Timon's right. We used to help Simba get his claws out of logs, all the time" said Pumbaa, as he talked Timon lodged a stick under Zuri's paw. "And your sure about this," asked Kiara uncertain. "Sure I'm sure. If it weren't for us, your dad would still be stuck to a tree somewhere. Ready Pumbaa," asked Timon. "Ready," said Pumbaa, as he took a the stick in his mouth. "Okay on three. One, two, thre-," began Timon. "Stand back Pridelanders. Bunga of the Lion Guard is here," called Bunga as he swung on a vine, landing beside the group. "What," asked Kiara.

"Bunga," said Pumbaa turning and bumping into Zuri ripping her claws out of the log. "Ow! My claw! Whoa," Zuri slipped off the log bridge and onto a rotten one. "Ah! Creepy crawly bugs," said Zuri before jerking her head out of the log, bugs still covering her, "Ew!" "Zuri, you hit the jackpot," said Timon diving into the log. "It's a smorgasbord," said Pumbaa before following Timon. "Hang on Zuri! I'll save you," said Bunga getting ready to jump down. "Okay Bunga. You've done enough saving for one day," said Kiara holding him back. "Bunga I...whoa," said Kion as he and Akachi caught up, "What's going on?" "I-i broke a claw! It hurts," complained Zuri. "There there Zuri," said Tiifu nuzzling her, "Your gonna be just fine."

Kion and Akachi walked over to the group, "Oh hey Kiara. How'd the gazelle tracking go," asked Kion. "And more importantly, what'd we miss," asked Akachi. "We never got to the gazelles. And to answer your question, Zuri got her claws stuck in a tree," said Kiara annoyed. "*Laughs* And then she fell face first into a log full of bugs," said Pumbaa, as he reemerged from the log, along with Timon. "But bugs are so...gross," said Zuri. "And soooo delicious! Oh look," he climbed up Tiifu's back and reached behind Zuri's ear, "Another one," he pulled a bug out. "Ah! Get it-get it away," cried Zuri trying to stand up, only to fall back down, "Ow! My paw! Wahaha!"

"Hey everyone! Everyone! Listen to this! Simba, just put Kion and Akachi in charge of the new Lion Guard," said Bunga. Kion got this proud/smug look on his face, Akachi gave a sheepish grin. "Lion Guard? What's a Lion Guard," asked Kiara. "Dad just told us about it," said Kion, "The Lion Guard is the team that protects the Pride Lands and defends the Circle of Life. And I'm it's new leader," said Kion. "I'm second in command," said Akachi. "And I'm gonna be on the Lion Guard too! It's un-Bunga-lievable," exclaimed Bunga. Kiara chuckled, "Okay I can see Akachi, since he's older. But you and Bunga? Protecting the Pride Lands? Does Dad know about this," asked Kiara. "Dad told us to assemble the Pride Lands best," said Kion. "And I'm the best! Just ask me," said Bunga crossing his arms. Akachi face-pawed, Seriously? How egotistical yet also dumb can he be?

"Well if you ask me it sounds like it may be dangerous," said Pumbaa caring for Bunga's safety. "It's worse than that Pumbaa. It sounds like...work," said Timon, his voice having fear in it. "Yeah! It's both," said Bunga. "Eee! Work," said Timon shrinking away from the word. "Gee, Bunga. I dunno...," said Pumbaa. "Uncle Pumbaa, Uncle Timon. Please," asked Bunga, on his knees and begging. "Work? Danger? Definitely not! Have your forgotten our problem free philosophy? It means no worries," said Timon. "I know it's not Hakuna Matata Uncle Timon. It's, it's...Zuka Zama," said Bunga, with a hopeful look. "Zuka Zama," questioned Kiara. "Don't ask," said Timon. "What's Zuka Zama," asked Tiifu, ignoring Timon. "What's Zuka Zama? What's Zuka Zama," he asked, picking up Timon and shaking him before dropping him, "I'll tell you all about Zuka Zama," he said doing flips onto a rock. "You had to ask," said Timon, as music began playing.

Akachi had to admit, Bunga's motto for life was a good one. Though it seemed that Timon didn't agree with it, "Meh, Zuka palooka. I still don't think that Bunga should be signing up for some jungle patrol," said Timon. "Lion Guard," said Bunga, quick to defend his new sort of job, with a touch of anger. "Whatever you call it," said Timon, with a bored look. "Timon, Pumbaa. I really do need Bunga on the Lion Guard, he's the bravest animal I know," said Kion. "He literally does anything we dare him," added Akachi. "Wait he's the bravest animal you know," asked Timon. "He's brave alright," Kiara said, "Brave bordering on stupid," she muttered with a smile. "Thanks Kiara," said Bunga, either he didn't hear her or decided to ignore her.

"Well when you put it that way," said Pumbaa. "Congratulations Bunga," said Timon shaking Bunga's hand, er paw, "We always knew ya had it in ya!" Kiara rolled her eyes, "Oh brother, Kion's gonna wreck the Pride Lands before I even get to be Queen," said Kiara. "It won't be that bad Ki. Besides I'll be there and you know I can handle it," said Akachi. "True," said Kiara. "Oh Bunga, I'm so proud I could," suddenly Pumbaa accidentally let it loose, "Oops. Sorry." "Zuri, let's get you back to Pride Rock," said Kiara. "We're outta here," said Zuri. "We better go assemble the rest of the team," said Kion. "You know duty calls and all that," said Akachi as he and Kion took off. "Wait guys! The Lion Guard needs to stick together," said Bunga running after them. "Was it something I said," called Pumbaa to the retreating figures.

-xXx-

**(The Outlands****)**

"Janja, I'm hungry," complained Chungu. "Me too," added Cheezi. "You two only have yourselves to blame. To think you were scared of the roars of some lion cubs," scolded Janja. "Janja, see Kion and Akachi's roars, they weren't like normal roars. They were," he laughed nervously, "super loud," explained Cheezi. "And the clouds! They turned into roaring lions," added Chungu, Cheezi nodded frantically in agreement. "Oh so your scared of clouds too," asked Janja. Chungu and Cheezi held their heads down in shame a their clan laughed.

Janja heard flapping and saw Mzingo land on the edge of the cave, "Stuff it furbrains! Seems we have a visitor to our humble humid den," he said turning to the vulture. "Janja. Hyenas," said Mzingo. "Mzingo. What are you doin this far in the Outlands? Looking for leftovers," asked Janja. "No. But I'd be happy to-," he began. "Forget it! Simba's cub Kion and his nephew Akachi managed to cancel our lunch plans," interrupted Janja, turning to face his laughing clan. "Then you already know about those cubs," said Mzingo, baiting the hyena. "Know what," he asked, hook, line and sinker. "Simba has told those cubs to assemble a new Lion Guard," said Mzingo. "Lion Guard," questioned Janja, "But that's impossible, the Lion Guard died out after Scar...unless," said Janja a look of realization on his face. "J-J-Janja," asked Mzingo coming further in the den. "The Roars, of course," said Janja. "Of course what," asked Mzingo. He had arrived in the Pride Lands in the last year of Scar's reign. "Don't you know the stories? The Lion Guard was legendary. The most powerful team of lions in the Pride Lands, at least they were," he chuckled darkly, "Until Scar destroyed them," he and his clan began laughing. "What? A lion destroyed the Lion Guard," asked Mzingo. "Or so the story goes," clarafied Janja.

"Ha ha, hilarious," said Cheezi. "Yeah, them lions ain't to bright," said Chungu laughing. "aStuff it furbrains," said Janja causing the hyenad to recoil, "A new Lion Guard could be very bad news for us hyenas, and all the other Outlanders." "I gathered as much from what I overheard of the cubs," said Mzingo. "Yes, the old Lion Guard protected the so called Circle of Life. If the cubs new Lion Guard wins the trust of the Pride Lands, we Outlanders will-," suddenly Janja spotted a caterpillar and jumped at it. He jumped at it, only to have it bounce over him, he dived after it. He managed to grab it only he accidentally sucked it in his nose, he tried to lick it out, he glared at it and smacked his nose. He then smashed his head into the rock, before sneezing. The caterpillar shot out of his nose and landed beside Mzingo, who had a bored look on his face. "Now Janja, what were you saying about the Lion Guard a-n-nd the Outlanders," asked Mzingo. "I was saying, with the Lion Guard patrolling the Pride Lands. It will be next to impossible for us Outlanders to take whatever we want for food," said Janja. "Then what are we gonna do," asked Cheezi. "Ooh! Ooh, we could eat each other," said Chungu. "No! We'll strike now, before the Lion Guard is ready. And we'll take down all the animals we can," said Janja facing his clan now. "Mmm, I like the sound of that," said Mzingo from behind him. "Whole herds of animals," said Janja. "Yeah! Right," said Cheezi liking the idea. "Tasty," added Chungu. "Tonight we Outlanders will feast," said Janja jumping up to a higher elevation, "Hyenas and vultures alike. Tonight...we strike," music began to play, as Janja laughed as he juped down beside the clan.

"~When you live in the Outlands, it's better to make your own rules~," he looked to his clan, "Ask anyone outside the Ptide Lands, the Circle of Life is for fools!~" His clan began to vocalize with the beat, "~Ha ha ha ha, ha ha! Ha ha ha ha, ha ha!~" The clan along with Mzingo began imagining it while they sang, "~We go where we want when we want to! And we eat, yes we eat as we please! That Kion can't give us a curfew,~" sang Kion. "~Or tell us to stay in the trees~," added Mzingo. "~No~," sang the clan, "~Tonight we strike, tonight we strike! No one's till the time is right, the Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite! Tonight we strike, tonight we strike! Ha ha ha ha, ha ha! Ha ha ha ha, ha ha~!" "~So before this new Guard is ready to defend the Pride Lands from harm~," sang Janja. "~Ha ha!~" "~We'll make them all feel unsteady! We'll give them cause for alarm~," sang Janja, looking to his clan. "~Tonight we strike, tonight we strike! No one's safe so the time is right! The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite! Tonight we strike, tonight we strike~," sang the clan. "Alright fellas. Bring it in," said Janja, "~While the animals are in their slumber, we'll be creeping beneath. And just like a roaring thunder, we'll wake them up with our teeth!~" "Tonight we strike, tonight we strike! No one's safe so the time is right! Tonight we strike, tonight we strike! Tonight we strike~," sang the clan. "Tonight we strike," sang Janja. "No one's safe, so the time is right," sang the clan. "Nobody's safe!" "Tonight we strike, tonight we strike," as the clan sang Janja climbed to the top of the rocks. "The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite! Tonight we strike, tonight we strike," sang the whole clan.

"Outlanders arise and follow me. The Pridelanders whwill never know what bit'em," said Janja as the clan laughed, as they climbed down the mountain.

-xXx-

**(Back in the Pride Lands)**

"Target in sight," said a young egret named Ono, as he spotted a snail on a blade of grass. "Dive," he yelled, before tucking his wings in. "Heya Ono," said Bunga, popping out of the grass, seemingly out of no where. Thiugh Ono should have spotted him, since he had tthe best vision in the Pride Lands. "Whoa," cried Ono, flipping over Bunga and skidding to a stop in front of Kion and Akachi. "Oh hey guys. Good to see you," said Ono. Akachi grinned at the unintentionally pun, "You see almost everything Ono, that's why we wanna talk," said Kion.

-xXx-

Ono, Kion, Akachi, and Bunga stopped at the watering hole, where they'd try to recruit their next member. A young friendly hippo, walked up to a boulder. Some other young hippo's began chanting, "Beshte! Beshte! Beshte!" "Hey everybody! Who wants a water slide," asked Beshte. "Ooh yeah," called one. "Me, me," called another. "Do it Beshte," said the third, as all three knew what he'd do. "Poa! One water slide coming up! Twende Kiboko" said Beshte before he began pushing against the boulder. He pushed it over with relative ease, "Yay," cried the other hippo's, as they rode the wave of the new water. "Yeah," said Beshte, floating behind them. The small group on the bank got splashed by a big wave, "Strongest," asked Bunga. "Strongest," said Kion blowing water off his nose. "Definitely," added Akachi. "Also wettest," said Ono as he began flapping his wings to get dry, "Ah," cried Kion and Akachi. "Ono," said Bunga scoldingly.

-xXx-

Bunga started to run down a hill, a second later a cheetah, named Fuli, topped it and passed him. "Fuli, wait! Kion and Akachi wants to talk," called Bunga. "Not now Bunga! I gotta run," called Fuli. "What? Why," asked Bunga with a disbelieving look. Fuli looked back, "That's why," she called. Bunga turned to see a troop of baboons running past him, knocking him to and fro. "I see Fuli's a bit occupied," said Ono, as the four watched on the hill side. "I still think I could at least keep up faster than him," said Akachi. "I can see that Ono," said Kion ignoring Akachi, "But I have an idea." Fuli was tiring fast, as she ran, suddenly a baboon leaped at her. She ducked and took a hard right, "Huwezi," she called. Another baboon leaped at her, she jumped over it, "You can't catch me!" "Fuli this way," called Ono, as he led Fuli to the spot. She ran up a hill to see Kion standing beside a Beshte, and Akachi standing on a rock beside him, "Fuli jump," yelled Kion. She did just that, "Beshte do it," said Akachi. Said hippo stood up, blocking the baboons who ran into him. One of them tried to jump over only for Akachi to bat him down. The baboons fell back on the ground, dazed. "Nice save Beshte," said Kion. "Totally," said Fuli, climbing up on the rock beside them, "Thanks." "Poa! But thank Kion, he had the ides," said Beshte. Fuli turned to Kion with a smile, "Thanks," she said softly. Kion smiled. Fuli turned to the baboons, "And as for you guys, I said I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to be mean, when I said you look funny when you scratch your heads." The troop leader sat up and scratched his head, as did the others, "Apology accepted," he said in a deep voice before he and the others passed out.

-xXx-

After walking up to a hill, with a lone tree on it the group stopped. "Hey guys. Thanks for meeting with us. We wanted to talk to you because well...," Kion looked to Akachi, "We need your help," he finished. "What's the kerbubble guys," asked Beshte. "The six of us are the Pride Lands'," Kion began nodding to each others special ability, "Fiercest, Toughest, Bravest, Strongest, Fastest, and the Keenest of Sight," they eached smirked knowing it was true, "And that's why we want you to join the new Lion Guard. Together, we'll protect the Pride Lands and defend the Circle of Life," continued Akachi. Ono whistled, impressed. "Well lick my tail, and call me a meerkat," said Beshte. "Hey my uncle's a meerkat," said Bunga, offended. "No offense Bunca," said Beshte before realization hit him, "Wait aren't you a Honey Badger?" However Fuli didn't share their sentiments of the idea.

"A Lion Guard," she asked, getting in the cubs faces, though she was slightly more hostile to Akachi. Who could blame her after the...*_shudders_*...the bee incident? "Figues," she continued, "Always the Lion's lording over the Pride Lands. I suppose Simba out you two in charge of this little team," said Fuli. Akachi and Kion glanced at each other before turning back to Fuli, "Fuli, the Lion Guard needs you Your the Pride Lands fastest," began Kion. "You got the right," she interrupted, "And your supposed to be the Fiercest," she asked Kion her tone mocking and teasing at the same time, before she turned to Akachi, her tone slightly more icy, "And what does the Toughest even mean?" "Well their both lions," said Beshte. "And lions are fierce and tough, kinds common knowledge really," added Ono. "Show'em the Roars guys! Show'em the Roars," said Bunga excitedly. "What's Bunga talking about? The Roars," she said before getting in the cubs faces, "You two think your something special just cause you can roar," she asked, before she retreated. Both the cubs wearing matching glares.

"Wait till you hear them," said Bunga, "Come on guys! Show'em the Roars!" "So what is the deal with you guys' Roars,", asked Beshte intrigued himself. "Oh you totally have to show us now guys," said Fuli. "Seeing is believing, though with the Roars it's more about hearing," said Ono. Kion looked to Akachi who rolled his eyes but nodded, "Okay fine. We'll show you the Roars. Just, uh, stay behind us we don't want anyone getting hurt," said Kion as he and Akachi walked to the crest of another hill. The otgers rushed forward excitedly, Beshte shoving past the others. "Watch it," said Fuli as she frowned forgetting that their were others animals besides her and the cubs. "Ugh groundlings," said Ono, flying back onto Beshte's back. "Ready," asked Akachi. Beshte, Bunga, and Ono had excited looks on their faces, while Fuli's was one of disbelief. "Okay, this is my Roar," said Kion, unsheathing his claws, with his pupils dilated. He went to Roar only for a squeak to come out, "What in the Pride Lands,", he asked looking at his mouth in shock. Each of the others gave confused looks even Fuli. "Maybe it was a fluke, let me try," said Akachi. He put his right hind leg back and his left front leg forwards, bracing himself before releasing...a slightly deeper squeak than Kion's, though Akachi's was more of a growl. "Well those were... different," said Ono. "You call that Roars," said Fuli laughing. "Those didn't sound like the Roars," said Beshte. "Those weren't the Roars! That was a-a squeak and a growl," said Bunga, as Fuli smirked.

"I found them your Highness! Kion and Akachi are over here," said Zazu flying over the said cubs. Down the hill was Sima, along with Kiars and Tiifu. "See Dad? What'd I tell ya," said Kiara. "Thank you Kiara. You and Tiifu go track the gazelle. I need to speak to the boys, alone," said Simba. "Yes Dad," said Kiara, as she and Tiifu walked away. "Thank you Princess." "Dad! Uncle Simba," said Kion and Akachi running over to the King. "Are we goad to see you! We're not sure what, but when we tried to-," began Kion. "Boys, Kiara tells me that you asked Bunga to join the Lion Guard," said Simba looking up at the said honey badger. "Hey," said Bunga awkwardly, as he wa ed. Simba turned back to the cubs, "Is this true?" "Well yeah. We were just talking to our friends about it and-." "Your friends," asked Simba interrupted Kion again, "Listen, I asked you to assemble the new Lion Guard. And instead your just playing with your friends?" "We're not playing Uncle Simba," said Akachi, "Our friends are the new Lion Guard. Fuli is the fastest," Fuli stood up and smirked, "Beshte is the strongest," Beshte flicked his ears happily, "Ono is the Keenest of Sight," Ono smiled. "And the Bravest, is Bunga," said Kion, as Bunga pounded his chest and did a 'piece' sign. "Boys, the Lion Guard has always been made of lions. Do you really think that a Lion Guard with only 2 lions can protect the Pride Lands," asked Simba. Kion and Akachi glanced at each otget, "Well actually," began Kion. "Listen, the Lion Guard isn't a game you play with your friends, it's real. The Circle of Life and both your lives depend on whose on your team. Please, boys. There are plenty of good lions for the Guard. I need you two to take your responsibilities seriously. Just as seriously as Kiara takes hers," said Simba before walking off.

"But I do take it seriously," said Kion walking away depressed, Akachi held his head down as he walked in the opposite way. Akachi had wanted to tell Simba, about how he had known that they needed to get lions for the Lion Guard, but he didn't want the blame to be put on Kion. "Kion! Akachi," called Bunga. "Lil' B, I think the guys need some time to theirselves," said Beshte.

-xXx-

"Be sure to stay low while we're tracking the herd. And we need to stay downwind, so the heard won't catch our scent," explained Kiara, as she and Tiifu crept up to the gazelle herd, "That's why it's important to watch how the grass moves." "Are we going to attack them," asked Tiifu, her blood starting to pump at the idea of a chase. "No," said Kiara, laying on her stomach, "My dad said we should only take what the Pride needs, that way the Circle of Life stays in balance. If we took gazelles just to learn how to do it, pretty soon we'd be as bad as the hyenas," she explained.

The two stayed quiet for a little while longer, when suddenly a shadow went over Kiara's head. "Huh," she said as she and Tiifu looked up, "What's Mzingo doing up there, vultures only circle like that when their expecting to eat." Tiifu caught something out of the corner of her eye and looked to her left, "Kiara look," she said. "Hyenas," exclaimed Kiara as they saw around 10 hyenas creeping up to the gazelles, "And Janja's leading them." "There's so many of them," asked Tiifu worried. "Yeah. And with Mzi go circling like that, I have a feeling that their up to no good," said Kiara. "What're we going to do," asked Tiifu. "Go find my dad and tell him Janja and his clan are here. I'll stay here and keep watch," said Kiara. Tiifu hesitated before nodding, "Okay Kiara. Be careful," she said as she crept away. Kiara quietly snuck behind a rock to watch the hyenas.

-xXx-

Akachi walked with his head down, "Why would Uncle Simba asked us to do this and then not give us the right instructions? We go and gest the best of tge best for the Guard, and then he says their not good enough?"

Kion felt depressed as he walked around, "Dad wanted the best for the Lion Guard. And we found them, but maybe the best isn't good enough? I just don't understand."

_"Why"_ he sang.

_"Why even trust us at all," _sang Akachi._ "They say the Guard is our call."__ "Then come tell us we're wrong," _sang Akachi as he walked around._ "Now what? What should we do," _sang Kion._ "And who? Who do we turn tooo," _sang Akachi as he came upon a small watering hole._ "Now everything feels so upside dow-own," _sang Kion as he and Akachi looked in the watering holes._ ""Deep down, maybe wr knew," _sang Akachi as he and Kion walked away._ "It was way too good to be true," _sang Kion frowning._ "And with all our friends looking up to us," _sang Akachi, as he stood on a small hill with a tree on it._ "As leaders we just got trussed," _sang Kion, as he stood on a small cliff with a rock overhanging it._ "_Akachi," called a voice, Akachi looked up to the clouds. A young lion, with a brown mane and dark blonde fur with brown eyes looking down and smiling at him. "Who are you," asked Akachi. The lion smiled, "I am the last Toughest member of the Guard." "So that means that you are Issa," asked Akachi. "Yes, I've watched you as has your grandfather," said Issa, "You and Kion will embark on great adventures. You'll endure hardship, but you'll preserve. You'll find love and face seemingly unlikely odds, but you are strong enough to take it," said Issa. "But what about Uncle Simba? He's worried we can't handle it," said Akachi. "Akachi, your uncle is worried because he loves you as his own. Being the second in command is even harder than being the leader," assured Issa. "Then maybe I shouldn't be second in command. I can't control Roar, the first time it was way louder than Uncle Simba's, and then it shrank to a growl. Plus what if-what if the roles switch this time? What if I become Scar? Then I may end up killing my friends and Kion and kill all the-" said Akachi growing more worried. "Akachi," said Issa, with a smile. Akachi looked up, "You won't be like Scar. You actually have compassion, you get scared but keep helping if someone needs it. You have a quick temper, but only if someone wrongs someone else. Your shy, but will help anyone if they need it. You are actually a good lion. And your will always have your grandfather and I to help you whenever you need it," said Issa before disappearing from the clouds. Akachi smiled, he just needed to help Kion see that they could do it. They could lead the Lion Guard, and they could do great things. He turned and ran in the direction that Kion had went.

Kion looked down, his grandfather had just disappeared. "Trust my instincts. The Roar will be their when we need it," he muttered to himself.

_"Maybe our journey is far from done," _he sang.

_"They need leaders, and we're the ones," _sang Akachi as he ran towards Kion._ "So now it's time for them all to see," _sang Kion as he walked._ "The Lions we were born to be-e," _sang Akachi._ "It is time, to take the lead on our own," _sang Kion, smiling._ "It is time, for something bigger. Than we've ever known," _sang Akachi, seeing Kion now._ "No need to wonder the choice is done," _sang Kion spotting Akachi._ "Now we truly believe that we are the ones," _sang Kion and Akachi together, as a lion's head, the mark of the Guard, appeared on their shoulders. Kion's a orange while Akachi's was sorta of a greyish color._ "So is it time," _sang Kion, looking unsure of himself, _"Is it time?"__ "Yes," _said Akachi, as he and Kion smiled._ "It. Is. Time," _the sang together.

Kion and Akachi, smiled as they looked at the sky. "Guys! Guys! Janja, the hyenas! Their attacking the gazelles," said Bunga frantically pointing towards, the way he came. "What?! Oh no," said Kion. "Come on! Let's go," said Akachi as he and the others ran the way Bunga came.

-xXx-

"Mzingo's telling the hyenas which one to target next. Smart, i-in a devious sort of way," said Ono, as he sat upon Beshte's back, who he along with Fuli sat on a hill overlooking the stampede. "I don't get it," said Beshte as the two looked to him, "They already scored a couple gazelles, that should be plenty of enough for everybody." "Yeah," said Fuli, voicing her agreement, "Why are they still attacking?" "Janja and his clan will keep going until the whole herd is dead," said Kion. "What," exclaimed Ono. "No," said Beshte. "Don't they understand the Circle of Life," asked Fuli. "They don't care about the Circle of Life, they want everything their way," said Akachi. "And it's up to the Lion Guard to stop them," said Kion, confidently. "The Lion Guard," questioned Fuli quietly. "You mean us," asked Ono. "What about what Simba said," asked Beshte unsure. "So your no lions. We're still the best of the best," said Akachi. "We're each the Pride Lands Fiercest, Toughest, Bravest, Fastest, Strongest, and the Keenest of Sight," said Kion confidently. "That's true," said Beshte. "Of course we are," said Fuli, as confident. "I guess," said Ono shrugging. "Yeah! Let's go get those stinkin' hyenas," said Bunga starting to walk towards the stampede. "Hold it Bunga. We gotta have a plan first," said Akachi holding Bunga back. Kion nodded, "That's right. We need a plan to take on the hyenas. That is if your ready to join the Lion Guard," asked Kion as he and Akachi smirked to each other. "I'm in," said Fuli. "Ditto," said Ono landing beside Fuli. "Lay it on us guys," said Beshte.

"Bunga," said Kion walking to Bunga, and putting a paw on his shoulder. "You are the Bravest," a light flashed before he removed it, revealing a blue lions head. Bunga looked at with a smile.

"Fuli," said Kion, before repeating what he did to Bunga, "You are the Fastest," as before a light flashed before Kion removed his paw, revealing a yellow lions head. She smiled at it, before smiling at Kion.

Akachi walked forward, "Ono," he said putting a paw on Ono's wing, "You are the Keenest of Sight," a flash of light revealed a white lions head. Ono smiled before stretching his wing to examine it.

"Beshte," said Akachi putting his paw on Beshte's shoulder, "You are the Strongest," as before a flash of light and then their was a whitish purple lions head. Beshte smiled and twirled his ears in delight. "We are the Lion Guard. Here's what we're gonna do," said Kion, as the group huddled

-xXx-

Kiara sighed, "What's taking Tiifu so long? Dad needs to stop this," Suddenly she caught movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned, "What," she asked, shocked to see Kion, Akachi, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono with such determination.

-xXx-

"Till the Pride Lands end," said Kion. "Lion Guard defend," called Akachi as the gtoup ran down the hill.

Chungu was chasing a gazelle, when sudden Bunga appeared, "Zuka Zama," he yelled holding his paws over his eyes. "Hey," complained Chungu.

Mzingo was flying over the herd when sudden a blur darted past him, "What about-aah," Ono hit his wing causing him to lose control and crash in a bush. "Looking for something featherneck," asked Ono.

Two hyenas were chasing a gazelle, when suddenly Akachi ran into them knocking them away. They stood up ready to fight, only Akachi kept swiping at them, causing them to back up

Three of the hyenas were chasing a gazelle, when suddenly Fuli ran in front of them, "Huwezi," she said coming to a stop, "Nowhere to run that I can't run faster!" The hyenas as growled and ran sfter another one, Fuli ran in front and stopped sgain, "See what I mean," she asked. The hyenas growled and turned and ran beside Janja.

"That's it! Keep going," said Kion. "Coming thru," called Bunga as he guided Chungu into the hyenas. "Beshte now," called Akachi. "Outta way," called Beshte pushing past the gazelles, "Twende Kiboko!" Janja and his clan gave scared looks before being tossed away.

"Simba! Nala! Look," said Rafiki, as he, Simba, Nala, and Tiifu ran onto the crest of a hill. Kion, Akachi and the Guard were chasing the hyenas. Rafiki laughed, "Kion and Akachi's Lion Guard. *Laughs* They have Janja and the hyenas on the run!" "That's our boys," said Nala proudly. Simba nodded with a smile. Tiifu looked to her right, her smiled morphing into a scared look, "But the herd! It's charging right for Kiara!" "Oh no," cried Nala as she and Simba ran up behind the cub. "Kiara," yelled Simba.

-xXx-

Kiara looked around at the gazelles running past her, suddenly one jumped over the rock and knocked into her. She slipped ovver the rock and fell onto her paw, twisting it when she landed. "Agh! Help," she called, grabbing the leg that the hurt paw was attached to.

-xXx-

"Guys! Kiara's hurt," called Ono, spotting the said cub. "Okay. We need to get to her fast," said Kion. "I'm the fastest there is. But what do I do once I'm there," asked Fuli. "Just get me close! I'll take it from there," said Bunga jumping on Fuli's back, who rolled her eyes and gave Kion a questioning look. "Bunga," asked Kion, with an equally confused look. "Don't worry this time yours truly has a plan," said Bunga. "I can protect them from the gazelles," said Akachi standing up. "I can do it just fine thank you," said Fuli. "Fuli, gazelles won't be watching what their doing when their stampeding. You'll need my help, plus I'm the fastest on the Guard besides you," said Akachi. "Fuli, he's right. We're wasting time, as it is. Now go," said Kion. "Ugh! Fine," said Fuli before turning and running. "This way," called Ono leading the group. "Zuka Zama," called Bunga.

The group ran along with the stampede, with tge extra weight on her back Fuli couldn't go as fast as normal, meaning that Akachi could keep up. Anytime a gazelle start to move closer, Akachi would push it back. "Kiara's trapped behind that big rock," said Ono. They looked and saw a rock coming up fast, "Uh, I can't get any closer," said Fuli. "Then this is where I get off. Hang on Kiara," called Bunga before jumping from gazelle to gazelle. Suddenly he flipped off a gazelle that had carried him past the rock, he talked to Kiara for a few seconds before suddenly bending over and breaking the wind, causing the gazelles to veer away from the cloud of stink. "Come on Fuli! Let's stop this stampede," said Akachi. Fuli grinned and nodded, she took the left while Akachi took the right.

"Kion! Bunga, Fuli, and Akachi did it! Kiara's safe," said Ono, landing beside Beshte. "Great! Have them regroup with us at the edge of the field once their done with the herd. It's time to give Janja and the hyenas something to remember," said Kion grinning.

-xXx-

"Mom! Dad," said Kiara limping to her parents. "Kiara," called Simba relieved, as he and Nala nuzzled her. "Your safe," said Nala. "I might not be if it wasn't for the guys friends, I guess they knew what they were doing when they picked them," said Kiara. Nala and Simba shared a look, "They did, didn't they," asked Simba. "Look," said Rafiki, gaining the others eyes, he pointed, "Look!"

-xXx-

Janja was licking some blood off his paw when he heard footsteps, he turned to see the Lion Guard. Kion and Akachi lept down onto a rock. "Well, well. If it isn't Kion, the lion cub. And his assistant, Akachi," said Janja grinning. Akachi bared his teeth and glared. "You two and your friends better leave now, before ya get hurt," said Janja. "We're the Lion Guard Janja," said Kion. "And we defend the Circle of Life. Your kind is not welcome in the Pride Lands," said Akachi. "Ever," added Kion. Janja grinned before he felt wind start to pick up. As if on que the two lion cubs, roared. The hyenas flew away. Chungu clawed at the ground before another hyena landed on him, dazing him.

"Zuka Zama! Now that's the Roars," said Bunga.

"Oh! Did you hear that," askd Rafiki. "Whoa," said Tiifu, as she and Kiara gave the boys shocked looks.

The hyenas whimpered as they ran away, Janja stopped and said quietly though hearable, "You win today cubs. Next time won't be so easy," he said before turning and running off. Kion and Akachi stood up straight and glared.

"You see Simba? You see," said Rafiki poking Simba with his staff as he laughed, "They are ready! It is time," he said pointing his staff to the sky. "Simba," questioned Nala. "Yes, they are ready. It is time. Time for the Lion Guard," said Simba.

-xXx-

"That was awesome. I mean I covered Chungu's eyes and then Ono took out Mzingo," said Bunga replaying what'd happened. The group laughed as he acted the stuff out.

Suddenly something stopped in front of them, they turned to Simba frowning at them, "Dad, uh hey," said Kion awkwardly. "Did I mention how your mane is today, it is awesome," said Akachi as he and Kon grinned fearfully. Simba stayed quiet, "Um Dad. Listen, uh we did what we thought was right and-," Kion began, before they could hear Simba laughing quietly before laughing loudly. Kion and Akachi glanced at each otger as they gave awkward nervous laughs.

After a while Simba stopped laughing but not smiling, "I'm proud of you both. Even though I told you, you were wrong and to do it the traditional way. You did it your way, and did just fine doing it," he said. "So your not mad," asked Akachi. "No, because you did what you thought was right. That's what matters," said Nala as she, Kiara, Tiifu, and Rafiki walked up beside Simba. Kion and Akachi grinned, "Thanks Dad. Thanks Mom," said Kion. Simba walked past the two to the rest of the Guard, "I owe you an apology, I clouded my thoughts that lions were better than every other animal in anything. And today you helped me reform my error, I am glad to say that you are now a member of the Lion Guard. And your each welcome to Pride Rock anytime you like," said Simba. The four bowed, "Thanks Your Manesty," said Beshte grinning. Simba nodded before turning to the meadow, with the 7 dead gazelles on it. "Ono is it," he asked. "Y-yes your Majesty," asked Ono, flying down and landing beside Simba. "Would you mind flying to Pride Rock and getting a few lionesses to come get the gazelles," asked Simba. "Of course not. I'll do it right away," said Ono before flying off. "Uncle Simba," asked Akachi. "Yes," asked Simba. "What if we left one or two gazelles near the border. That way the hyenas will have something to eat," asked Akachi. "Hmm, I suppose your right. Very well, I'll have Zazu inform them of that," said Simba.

The group began heading back to Pride Rock, "Akachi," called Fuli. Akachi turned and saw Beshte and her following the group, "Yeah," asked Akachi. "Could we talk in private," asked Fuli. "Uh sure," said Akachi, slightly hesitating. After they were away from the group Akachi decided to talk, "So what is it," he asked. Fuli sighed, "Thanks for helping me out with the 'helping Kiara' thing. I've been thinking, why don't we start over," she suggested. "Yeah, sounds good to me," said Akachi, "Though we kinda have to be friends to be a good efficient team," he said grinning. Fuli giggled lightly, "Well I'll see ya tomorrow." "Yeah. Oh, could you tell the others to meet Kion and I at Pride Rock at sunrise tommorow," said Akachi. "Easily," said Fuli grinning. "And Fuli," said Akachi, stopping her right before running, "Thanks." She nodded before running off, he turned and ran towards Pride Rock. _Issa is right. This is going to be a whole new adventure,_ he thought as he ran.

-xXx-

**Hello dear readers! I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter in the story Two Roars. If you really liked click the fav, if you wanna know when its updated follow it. Reviews are my lifeblood, let me know what you liked, what you didn't like, and why.** **Thanks**** and till next time**

**~Wolv317**


	2. Never Judge a Hyena By It's Spots

**A/N:This will be my OC Akachi's story, of being the Toughest of the Guard, making him second in command. This follows through the entire LG seasons, and may have a spin-off depends on the success of this story. I am a amateur writer, just a heads up.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything of Lion King or Lion Guard, only my OC's.**

Simba and Kiara sat at the edge of the ledge, overlooking the Pride Lands. Kion, his cousin Akachi, and Kion's best friend Bunga the Honey Badger were playing Baobab Ball further down the ledge. Akachi was between the two, sort of like monkey in the middle. Akachi smirked, "Come on Bunga. You know I'm gonna get it."

Akachi looked different than most of his family, his father was Nala's brother, Mheetu. Unlike his father, Akachi didn't have a blonde mane and blue eyes, no he had a black mane and grey eyes, despite having yellow gold fur. He also had a scar over his right eyebrow and another over the left side of his lips, making many of the lionesses saying he had the "bad boy" look about him.

Unlike Kion, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri, he hadn't been born in the Pride Lands. He had been born in a small oasis in the desert. Mheetu, once he reached teen age, was driven out by Scar's hyenas. After another year in the desert, he met a lioness named Imani and fell in love. A few months later, Imani died in childbirth. Mheetu was heartbroken but decided he would raise Akachi as well as he could. After several months more in the jungle, Mheetu heard rumors that Scar had been overthrown and Simba was alive. Determined to see if it was true or not Mheetu and Akachi journeyed to the Pride Lands. Once they got there, they were attacked by some rogues. Simba and some lionesses got there to help, but by the time they did Mheetu was dead and Akachi was scratched up (that was how he got his scars). Simba, Nala, Sarafina, Sarabi and the lionesses were saddened to learn that Mheetu was the one who died. So Simba, Nala, and the two older mothers decided to take in young Akachi. Within a few days Kiara was born, and a few months so was Kion.

Bunga smiled, "Oh yeah," he asked before rearing back, "Zuka Zama," and threw the baobab. Not only did it go over Akachi's head, but also Kion's. The two boys turned and saw where it was going, "Head's up," called Akachi as he and Kion began running after it. "Incoming," added Kion. It bounced off of Simba's head, "Kion! Akachi," scolded Kiara. "Sorry Uncle Simba," said Akachi. "Yeah, sorry. Bunga, Chi, and I were playing Baobab Ball and-," began Kion. "And the guys couldn't handle the pass," interrupted Bunga as he grabbed the baobab. "What," asked Kion. "Dude you freaking threw it over our heads," said Akachi. "Kion. Akachi," said Simba. "Yeah and ya couldn't handle it," said Bunga as he tossed the baobab up and caught it. "Bunga," said Simba, again to no avail. "Oh yeah try to handle this," said Kion as he and Akachi tackled Bunga to the ground, and the three began to wrestle for the ball.

"Boys," he called. Kion and Akachi let go and sat beside Simba with there heads hung low. "Boys listen. I need to talk to Kiara," he said smiling slightly, "She'll be tracking gazelles with her friends today." Kiara chuckled, "Cause I'm training to be-," she began smugly. "Queen of the Pride Lands. Yeah yeah, we know all about it Kiara," interrupted Kion. Kiara scoffed, "Least I have my life figured out. What are you gonna grow up to be little brother," she asked smiling. Akachi winced slightly when she pulled the older sibling card. Kion frowned for a second before smiling, "Happy," he said as if it was a dumb question. Akachi laughed, Kiara shot him a glare as Simba pushed the two apart. "Okay you two thats enough," he said with laughter in his voice. "Why don't you boys go play somewhere else," he suggested.

Just then Bunga ran past and held the baobab out, alá Rafiki and the royal cubs, "Yeah! I know the perfect place. Hey lions," he called before turning around. "You'll never get the baobab fruit no. You'll never get the baobab, no," he said in a sing song voice. "Ha you got nowhere to go Bunga," said Kion, smiling. "Says you. Zuka Zama," said Bunga before tossing the fruit over the ledge and jumping over it. Kion and Akachi ran tto the edge and saw Bunga fall on a rock, unharmed, "Catch if you can slowpokes," he said before catching the fruit and taking off. "Well thats one way off," said Akachi. "Game on Bunga. Come on Chi, later Dad. Have fun tracking those gazelles Kiara. We gotta get Bunga," said Kion as he raced down Pride Rock. "Hey Ki, you want me to go tracking with you girls," asked Akachi. Kiara smiled, "Thanks Chi. But we'll be fine. Go play with Kion," she turned to Simba, "I don't see how I'm related to Kion," she said as Akachi ran past her and after the boys. Simba smiled, "You were just as bad when you were younger. Besides he'll grow up one day," the smile dropped, "I hope."

After a while Akachi caught up to the two as they ran towards a flock of egrets. Suddenly one of them named Ono, opened his eye and saw them coming, "Everyone scatter," he cried. The flock took to the air, Kion and Akachi laughing as feathers rained down on them.

The three ran towards Rafiki's tree, Bunga bounced the fruit off it before catching it and continuing running. Rafiki looked out and waved to the three as they ran by.

Then the three ran to Big Springs and jumped across the hippo's back. Beshte, a friend of theirs, greeted the three. Not at all mad about the bouncing. Suddenly Bunga bounced on a crocodiles head, the croc jerked his head out of the water and turned to the young lions and growled menacingly, who stopped short and grinned fearfully.

After getting back on land, Kion and Akachi continued the chase. With Akachi being a couple of months older, he was the fastest of the three and had almost caught up to Bunga. When he suddenly disappeared, he turned to see Kion jerk around as Bunga rode by on Fuli, a sort of friend of theirs. Feeling the extra weight she looked back and saw him, she jumped to a stop and sent Bunga flying. "Whoa," he cried as he rolled down a hill and came to a stop.

Kion lept onto him and pinned him, "Gotcha now Bunga," he said grinning. The two looked up and saw the baobab roll to a stop. Akachi, who had now caught up, lept and grabbed it, "And I have the ball," he said. "Not for long," said Bunga as he tackled Akachi and began tickling him, "Cheka, cheka, cheka." "Okay okay, you win," said Akachi throwing the baobab away from him. Bunga jumped up and grabbed it. Kion pounced on him, the two rolled for a few seconds before the baobab shot away and fell into the Outlands. The three walked to the edge, "Aw man," said Akachi. "It rolled into the Outlands. Game over," said Kion, just as depressed. "Pfft, says who? I'm not afraid of the Outlands," said Bunga. "Neither are we," protested Akachi, "Its Uncle Simba." Kion nodded, "Yeah he says we shouldn't-." "Oh, puh-leeze! Simba's a big ol' scaredy cat when it comes to the Outlands," said Bunga. "He might have his reasons," suggested Akachi. "Whatever," said Bunga shrugging nonchalantly, "Besides...you know what my uncles always say," he said jumping into the Outlands. The two lions looked to each other and rolled their eyes, "Hakuna Matata," they said in unison.

Halfway down Bunga got caught on a tree branch, that jutted out from the canyon wall. "Bunga," asked Kion, "You look a little..." "Stuck," said Akachi grinning. "You kidding? Its just a tree branch," said Bunga as he began swinging back and forth, "Heh...Zuka Zama," he said flipping off the branch and landing with a grunt. "Now where'd that baobab fruit go," he asked looking around.

-xXx-

(**Further in the Outlands**)

Janja the hyena was currently chewing on a bone, he looked to his clan, "Oh 'fraid there's no meat left for you boys," he said licking the bone. The hyenas whimper, as they wouldn't have anything to eat.

Suddenly one of the hyenas named Cheezi saw a fruit away from their den, "Janja, Janja! A baobab fruit," he said excited. "Let's eat it. I'm starvalated," said another hyena named Chungu. "What do take me for, a vegetarian? I want some nice and meaty for lunch, something-," suddenly he saw a butterfly and began snapping at it. Suddenly it disappeared, "Huh? Where'd it go," he asked the others. Only for it to be right beside his eye making him look like a girl, causing the hyenas to laugh. "Wha? Wha? What's so funny? What are you laughing at? Tell me," he said before noticing Bunga looking for the fruit, "Stuff it furbrains! Look, a honey badger," he licked his lips, "Now that's my idea for a delightful lunch," he threw the bone with some of the hyenad chasing it, "Cheezi! Chungu, bring him to me!"

"Here we go," said Bunga as he held up the baobab for the lions to see it. "Wait a minute, is that," asked Akachi seeing eyes behind Bunga. "Heyvi kabisa. Bunga! Heads up," called Kion. "Relax guys. Remember Hakuna," he threw the baobab in the air as he closed his eyes, he opened them to see Cheezi growling menacingly, "Matata," he said smiling weakly. "Get outta there Bunga," called Kion. "Okay hyena, wanna see what this honey badgers made of?! I'll show you what I'm made of," said Bunga as Chungu picked him up from behind, the two laughed. "Hey let me go! So I can show that other guy what I'm made plained Bunga as he tried to escape Chungu's mouth. "Hyenas! Put Bunga down! Pick on somebody your own size," called Akachi. "Oh hey cubs! You want the honey badger," asked Cheezi laughing, "Come and get him," he said darkly. "Let him go! You hyenas don't want any trouble with my dad," threatened Kion. "Ooh! Like how'd you get into trouble if you came into the Outlands," said Cheezi before the two began laughing. "Uh guys," asked Bunga getting worried. "Their to afraid to come down here," said Chungu. "Yeah! 'Fraidy cats," called Cheezi. The two began chanting in unison, "Fraidy cats! Fraidy cats! Fraidy cats!" Chungu continued to chant, "All right yeah. Fun's over, Janja needs his lunch," said Cheezi looking up at the cubs and grinning. "Lunch," asked Bunga as he shrinked in fear. "No," called Kion angrily, "Let him gooooo," he began roaring. A second later, so did Akachi. His wasn't as powerful but was more than what a full grown male could do. Chungu's jaw dropped, letting Bunga go as they stared in shock at the two cubs. Bunga was the first to recover and stuffed the baobab in Chungu's mouth and jumped on Cheezi's head before beginning to climb up the canyon wall, "See ya hyena! Wouldn't wanna be ya," he called. The two cubs finished and looked up, not noticing the lions head on their shoulders, "Heyvi kabisa," said Kion. "What in the Great Kings name was that," wondered Akachi. Bunga climbed to the top and back in the Pride Lands, "Zuka Zama! Guys how'd you roar like that," asked Bunga. "I dunno, Bunga. Wish we did though," said Kion smiling. "Yeah," said Akachi before getting a idea, "Hey maybe Uncle Simba, Aunt Nala, Grandmother Sarafina, Grandmother Sarabi, or Rafiki knows what that was," he suggested. "Yeah, lets go ask," said Kion as they started towards Pride Rock.

-xXx-

(**At Pride Rock)**

"That was Kion and Akachi's roars," asked Nala, as she, Simba, and Rafiki stood on the ledge of Pride Rock. Rafiki laughed, "Yes Nala, yes! He is ready, it is time," he said excitedly. ""Eh, no Rafiki. Kion isn't ready he's still a cub. And Akachi might, might, be ready," said Simba, emphasizing 'might.' Rafiki rubbed Simba's head and then whacked him, "Simba. Simba. You heard the Roars," said Rafiki. "I heard them...it's just," Simba sighed, "I need more time to prepare them, especially Kion." "I think you just ran out of time Simba," said Nala. "But Nala-," began Simba. "Listen to Rafiki, Simba," said Nala walking away, to tell their mothers of the news.

"They are ready. It Is time," said Rafiki, now much calmer. "Time for what Dad," asked Kion as the three walked up to them. "Rafiki? What's going on," asked Akachi. Rafiki nudged Simba, who glared before turning back to the boys. "Boys, we need to talk," said Simba. Kion immediately recoiled, "Oh no! Dad, we already had that talk. "Can you feel the love tonight?" We already know about that mushy stuff," he said. Akachi shrugged, "It don't bother me."

Simba chuckled awkwardly, "Yes," he cleared his throat, "Its not that Kion." "No. No, most definitely not that," said Rafiki, "We have heard your roars yes? Yes," he asked getting excited once more. "Yeah uh," the boys glanced at each other, "It was uh kinda different today," said Kion. "More," he gestured with his paw as he thought of the correct term, "Louder." "Different? Louder, you say," Rafiki laughed, "It is more than that," he raised his staff and hands to the sky, "It is the Roars of the Elders!"

'"Awesome! Whats that," asked Bunga. "When they use it the great lions of the Pride Lands past roar with them," answered Rafiki. "Awesome! I still don't get it," said Bunga. Akachi rolled his eyes as he smiled, "Wait, so thats what happened to our roars," asked Kion as he turned to Simba. "Wait, I remember. There were lions in the sky when they roared," said Bunga. "The Roars of the Elders are great gifts boys. It will make one of you the Fiercest in the Pride Lands, and the other the Toughest. Who roared first," asked Simba. "He did then I roared," said Akachi nodding to Kion. "Then that means Kion is the Fiercest and Akachi the Toughest. But," said Simba. "But what," asked Kion. Simba looked to Rafiki who shook his head, "No Simba, it is you who must tell them about the Lion Guard," said Rafiki. "The Lion what now," asked Akachi. "What is that," asked Kion. "This way," said Simba walking down Pride Rock. The cubs glanced at each other, "Uh okay," said Akachi as they followed Simba. "Oh come on Rafiki. You already know what it is don't cha," asked Bunga, Rafiki nodded but stayed quiet, "Come on tell me!"

They stopped in front of a wall of vines, "Huh," asked Kion. "Its a bunch of vines," asked Bunga. "This isn't nearly as impressive as I thought it'd be," said Akachi. Simba smiled, "Rafiki?" Said mandrill pulled the vines back revealing a secret cave, "Whoa," said the cubs in unison. "Look at that," said Bunga. The group walked in and looked around, "How did I not know this was here," asked Kion. "For real. You'd think at least one of us would have noticed," added Akachi. "Dad, what is this place," said Kion jogging beside Simba. "This is the Lion Guard Lair, it's the secret meeting place for the members of the Lion Guard," explained Simba.

"Maybe they should think about fixing the place up," said Bunga brushing some vines away, only to stir up some dust, "*cough* Or at least doing some dusting." Suddenly Rafiki appeared beside Bunga upside down, "Hmm...yes!" Bunga looked at the monkey as he shrank back. Rafiki ran over to a wall and pointed his Bakura staff at a opening covered by vines, he laughed as the light began shining brighter, causing the others to look away or close their eyes.

After a few seconds, the boys opened their eyes to see a now clean lair/cave. "Ah! That's more like it," said Bunga walking over to Rafiki, "Can you show that trick to my Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa?" Rafiki chuckled and shook his head, no. "Okay that was cool, but could you maybe tell us about the Lion Guard now," asked Akachi. "Yeah Dad! You gotta tell us, what is the Lion Guard," asked Kion. Simba smiled, "The Lion Guard is the team that protects the Pride Lands, and defends the Circle of Life. According to tradition, the Lion Guard is made of the Pride Lands' Fiercest,. Bravest, Fastest, Strongest, and Keenest of Sight. But...every few generations, the Guard has another member, a sixth member, the Toughest. From what was painted and told, the Toughest would only occur when the Fiercest would have his first roar then whoever would roar with him, would also have the Roar, just not as powerful. Traditionally, the Fiercest is the leader while the Toughest is the second in command," he explained.

"So thats awesome, but what happened to them," asked Akachi. Kion nodded, "Yeah! It looks like they haven't been in here in...," he looked around, "...forever." Simba's face fell slightly, "I'm afraid it's a story without, a happy ending." Rafiki touched a painting of a lion on Pride Rock, and it began to move as Simba explained the story. "Whoa," the three boys breathed in awe, as they moved closer to the painting. "When your Grandfather Mufasa, was about your age, his younger brother, Scar, was the leader of the Lion Guard. Scar also had the gift of the Roar, the Roar made Scar feel powerful. But that power went to Scar's head. He began to think that he should be King, instead of his older brother Mufasa. So Scar ordered the Lion Guard to help him take down Mufasa," the boys had horrified faces, to think that Scar would kill his own brother to be King. "When the Guard refused, Sçar was furious. In one of the few times in history, Scar's Guard had the Toughest. His name was Issa, and he had been Scar's cubhood friend. When Scar used his Roar, Issa stood in his way. They ended up having a great fight, though sadly Scar ended up overpowering Issa and his Roar, with his own. Scar ended up killing the Guard and his friend Issa. But what Scar didn't realize was that by using the Roar for evil, he would lose the power of the Roar completely," said Simba, as the painting finished and went back to normal. "Heyvi kabisa," muttered Kion. "Yeah," agreed Bunga, slightly louder. Akachi gave a worried glance from the painting to Kion.

"The Roar's can be very powerful gifts. They can be used for great good, but they can also lead to terrible evil," said Rafiki, giving the cubs a warning glare. "Well I'll never be like Scar. Ever," said Kion. "Neither will I," said Akachi, Kion isn't like Scar, he'd never hurt me or anybody on purpose, he thought.

"I'm glad to hear that. Because starting today," Simba gave a proud but also confident look to the cubs, "Kion will be the leader of the new Lion Guard. While Akachi, will be second in command. Together you two will lead the new Lion Guard to protect the Pride Lands and defend the Circle of Life." "I'm the what," asked Kion, giving Simba a incredulous look. "Sorry repeat that," added Akachi, with a matching look. Rafiki laughed, "You heard Simba! Ha ha! The leaders of the new Lion Guard, it is you. Yes! It. Is. You," he said pointing to the cubs. "Dad," questioned Kion, as he and Akachi looked to him. "It's true boys," said Simba smiling. "Wow... amazing," said Kion running over to Simba. "It's awesome," said Akachi, joining Kion. "It is. Now as leaders of the Lion Guard, I need you two to assemble the Pride Lands' Bravest, Fastest, Strongest, and Keenest of Sight," said Simba. "We got this Uncle Simba," said Akachi as he and Kion ran towards the cave entrance. "Don't worry, we're gonna make you proud," said Kion, before the two were gone. Simba watched them go before noticing Bunga was still there and smiling, "Yes Bunga?" "This is un-Bunga-lievable," said Bunga jumping in the air with excitement, before following the cubs. Simba watched him go, "See Simba? And now they will choose the best lions in the Pride for the Guard," said Rafiki. Simba began walking away, "I hope so Rafiki. I still don't think Kion is ready, and Akachi only might be ready." Rafiki followed him out of the Lair.

-xXx-

**(By the Waterhole**)

"Wow! We're the leaders of the Lion Guard! Protectors of the Pride Lands," said Kion getting in an attack stance, "It's...kinda scary," he said looking in the water. Akachi nudged him, "Aw cheer up Kion. I doubt with me and you as the leaders, it won't be that hard," he said reassuringly. Kion smiled before, "Kion! Akachi," yelled Bunga before sliding into the water, soaking the two cubs. "Bunga," the two complained. "Ready to start assembling the Lion Guard? Huh? Now? Huh," asked Bunga as he jumped up and down. "Yes, ugh! Just stop splashing us," said Kion, smiling good naturedly. "Your the only animal, I know that can be wet and not even know it," said Akachi. "Splashing," asked Bunga, before looking down, "Oh! Heh, heh heh. Sorry guys," he said apologetically. "Its alright," said Akachi. "Hakuna Matata Bunga. Now," said Kion before running to the top of a hill and looked down, "Time to assemble the Lion Guard," said Kion, Akachi and Bunga ran behind him.

"Lion Guard? Hmmm," said a vulture, named Mzingo as he overhead the three boys. He took to the air and followed them.

"Dad," said the Lion Guard needs the Bravest, Fastest, Strongest, and Keenest of Sight. So I think we should ask the Bravest animal first," said Kion. "Sounds good to me," said Akachi nodding. "Guys wait," said Bunga running in front of the two, "Before you go asking whoever you think is the Bravest, think about this...I might not be the biggest Honey Badger, but I know what's in my heart. And I'm not afraid of anything or anyone," said Bunga getting more passionate. "I know Bunga, that's why,-" started Kion. Akachi had a confused look on his face. "I'll help the Lion Guard fight hyenas! Or Jackals! Or Crocodiles! Or Vultures," interrupted Bunga.

"Vultures," questioned Mzingo, as if as appalled that Bunga would think that.

"Or great big rock slides or wild fires! I will stand with the Lion Guard! I'll never give up! I'll, I'll-," continued the honey badger. "Why don't you stop talking so I can ask you to join the Lion Guard," asked Kion. "Say what," asked Akachi and Bunga at the same time. "Come on guys. Akachi, don't you think that Bunga is the bravest animal you know," asked Kion. "Well yeah but-," said Akachi. "Exactly, so Bunga I want you to be a member of the new Lion Guard," said Kion. "Zuka Zama," said Bunga doing his signature backflip.

"Zuka Zama indeed. I wonder if Janja knows about the Lion Guard," said Mzingo before flying to the Outlands..

"You couldn't have made a better choice! We are going to make a great team! I can't wait to tell Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbas," said Bunga. Akachi laughed nervously, "Heh, yeah. Just give us a minute," he said pushing Kion away from Bunga.

"Akachi? What is it," asked Kion, once there were several paces away. "Look I know that Bunga is your best friend. I do. But didn't you see all the pictures and paintings on the walls," asked Akachi. Kion shook his head no, he really hadn't payed attention to the paintings. "Well I did. And all of them had lions as all the members in the Lion Guard," said Akachi. Kion looked at the ground, before looking back up, "I understand. But I think to protect the Pride Lands and the Circle of Life in the best way is to get the best of each member with any animal. What do you think," asked Kion. Akachi was silent before looking to Bunga who was doing a victory dance, he chuckled lightly, "Alright. Let's do it," he said standing back up. "Asante Chi," said Kion before the two walked back to Bunga.

"Good news Bunga! You are now a member of the Lion Guard," said Kion. "But...I thought you said that I was already," said Bunga, comfused. "We had a disagreement but its all good now," explained Akachi. "Great thanks for letting-," suddenly a yell stopped Bunga, "...little help," called a voice. "Sounds like Kiara's friend Zuri," said Kion annoyed. "She's only a little...complaining," defended Akachi. "And she's needs help...our help! It's our first adventure, Lion Guard to the rescue," said Bunga before running off. "Lion Guard to the rescue," questioned Kion as he looked to Akachi who shrugged, "Hey Bunga wait for us!" "We also need a different catchphrase," said Akachi as he and Kion ran after Bunga.

-xXx-

**(Somewhere in the Pride Lands**)

"Hold still Zuri. Timon and Pumbaa said they knew how to help," said Tiifu, a cream furred, green eyed lioness cub. "Where am I gonna go Tiifu? I'm stuck," whined Zuri, a burnt orange, blue eyed cub. "*Sigh* You wouldn't be stuck if you didn't keep stopping to sharpen your claws on every other tree," said Kiara, a tan furred, amber eyed cub, also future Queen of the Pride Lands. "But Kiara if I don't keep them sharp, they won't stay shiny," said Zuri, examining her claws on her nonstuck paw.

"Don't worry ladies. Me znd Pumbaa have everything under control," said Timon, a red headed meerkat. "Timon's right. We used to help Simba get his claws out of logs, all the time" said Pumbaa, as he talked Timon lodged a stick under Zuri's paw. "And your sure about this," asked Kiara uncertain. "Sure I'm sure. If it weren't for us, your dad would still be stuck to a tree somewhere. Ready Pumbaa," asked Timon. "Ready," said Pumbaa, as he took a the stick in his mouth. "Okay on three. One, two, thre-," began Timon. "Stand back Pridelanders. Bunga of the Lion Guard is here," called Bunga as he swung on a vine, landing beside the group. "What," asked Kiara.

"Bunga," said Pumbaa turning and bumping into Zuri ripping her claws out of the log. "Ow! My claw! Whoa," Zuri slipped off the log bridge and onto a rotten one. "Ah! Creepy crawly bugs," said Zuri before jerking her head out of the log, bugs still covering her, "Ew!" "Zuri, you hit the jackpot," said Timon diving into the log. "It's a smorgasbord," said Pumbaa before following Timon. "Hang on Zuri! I'll save you," said Bunga getting ready to jump down. "Okay Bunga. You've done enough saving for one day," said Kiara holding him back. "Bunga I...whoa," said Kion as he and Akachi caught up, "What's going on?" "I-i broke a claw! It hurts," complained Zuri. "There there Zuri," said Tiifu nuzzling her, "Your gonna be just fine."

Kion and Akachi walked over to the group, "Oh hey Kiara. How'd the gazelle tracking go," asked Kion. "And more importantly, what'd we miss," asked Akachi. "We never got to the gazelles. And to answer your question, Zuri got her claws stuck in a tree," said Kiara annoyed. "*Laughs* And then she fell face first into a log full of bugs," said Pumbaa, as he reemerged from the log, along with Timon. "But bugs are so...gross," said Zuri. "And soooo delicious! Oh look," he climbed up Tiifu's back and reached behind Zuri's ear, "Another one," he pulled a bug out. "Ah! Get it-get it away," cried Zuri trying to stand up, only to fall back down, "Ow! My paw! Wahaha!"

"Hey everyone! Everyone! Listen to this! Simba, just put Kion and Akachi in charge of the new Lion Guard," said Bunga. Kion got this proud/smug look on his face, Akachi gave a sheepish grin. "Lion Guard? What's a Lion Guard," asked Kiara. "Dad just told us about it," said Kion, "The Lion Guard is the team that protects the Pride Lands and defends the Circle of Life. And I'm it's new leader," said Kion. "I'm second in command," said Akachi. "And I'm gonna be on the Lion Guard too! It's un-Bunga-lievable," exclaimed Bunga. Kiara chuckled, "Okay I can see Akachi, since he's older. But you and Bunga? Protecting the Pride Lands? Does Dad know about this," asked Kiara. "Dad told us to assemble the Pride Lands best," said Kion. "And I'm the best! Just ask me," said Bunga crossing his arms. Akachi face-pawed, Seriously? How egotistical yet also dumb can he be?

"Well if you ask me it sounds like it may be dangerous," said Pumbaa caring for Bunga's safety. "It's worse than that Pumbaa. It sounds like...work," said Timon, his voice having fear in it. "Yeah! It's both," said Bunga. "Eee! Work," said Timon shrinking away from the word. "Gee, Bunga. I dunno...," said Pumbaa. "Uncle Pumbaa, Uncle Timon. Please," asked Bunga, on his knees and begging. "Work? Danger? Definitely not! Have your forgotten our problem free philosophy? It means no worries," said Timon. "I know it's not Hakuna Matata Uncle Timon. It's, it's...Zuka Zama," said Bunga, with a hopeful look. "Zuka Zama," questioned Kiara. "Don't ask," said Timon. "What's Zuka Zama," asked Tiifu, ignoring Timon. "What's Zuka Zama? What's Zuka Zama," he asked, picking up Timon and shaking him before dropping him, "I'll tell you all about Zuka Zama," he said doing flips onto a rock. "You had to ask," said Timon, as music began playing.

Akachi had to admit, Bunga's motto for life was a good one. Though it seemed that Timon didn't agree with it, "Meh, Zuka palooka. I still don't think that Bunga should be signing up for some jungle patrol," said Timon. "Lion Guard," said Bunga, quick to defend his new sort of job, with a touch of anger. "Whatever you call it," said Timon, with a bored look. "Timon, Pumbaa. I really do need Bunga on the Lion Guard, he's the bravest animal I know," said Kion. "He literally does anything we dare him," added Akachi. "Wait he's the bravest animal you know," asked Timon. "He's brave alright," Kiara said, "Brave bordering on stupid," she muttered with a smile. "Thanks Kiara," said Bunga, either he didn't hear her or decided to ignore her.

"Well when you put it that way," said Pumbaa. "Congratulations Bunga," said Timon shaking Bunga's hand, er paw, "We always knew ya had it in ya!" Kiara rolled her eyes, "Oh brother, Kion's gonna wreck the Pride Lands before I even get to be Queen," said Kiara. "It won't be that bad Ki. Besides I'll be there and you know I can handle it," said Akachi. "True," said Kiara. "Oh Bunga, I'm so proud I could," suddenly Pumbaa accidentally let it loose, "Oops. Sorry." "Zuri, let's get you back to Pride Rock," said Kiara. "We're outta here," said Zuri. "We better go assemble the rest of the team," said Kion. "You know duty calls and all that," said Akachi as he and Kion took off. "Wait guys! The Lion Guard needs to stick together," said Bunga running after them. "Was it something I said," called Pumbaa to the retreating figures.

-xXx-

**(The Outlands****)**

"Janja, I'm hungry," complained Chungu. "Me too," added Cheezi. "You two only have yourselves to blame. To think you were scared of the roars of some lion cubs," scolded Janja. "Janja, see Kion and Akachi's roars, they weren't like normal roars. They were," he laughed nervously, "super loud," explained Cheezi. "And the clouds! They turned into roaring lions," added Chungu, Cheezi nodded frantically in agreement. "Oh so your scared of clouds too," asked Janja. Chungu and Cheezi held their heads down in shame a their clan laughed.

Janja heard flapping and saw Mzingo land on the edge of the cave, "Stuff it furbrains! Seems we have a visitor to our humble humid den," he said turning to the vulture. "Janja. Hyenas," said Mzingo. "Mzingo. What are you doin this far in the Outlands? Looking for leftovers," asked Janja. "No. But I'd be happy to-," he began. "Forget it! Simba's cub Kion and his nephew Akachi managed to cancel our lunch plans," interrupted Janja, turning to face his laughing clan. "Then you already know about those cubs," said Mzingo, baiting the hyena. "Know what," he asked, hook, line and sinker. "Simba has told those cubs to assemble a new Lion Guard," said Mzingo. "Lion Guard," questioned Janja, "But that's impossible, the Lion Guard died out after Scar...unless," said Janja a look of realization on his face. "J-J-Janja," asked Mzingo coming further in the den. "The Roars, of course," said Janja. "Of course what," asked Mzingo. He had arrived in the Pride Lands in the last year of Scar's reign. "Don't you know the stories? The Lion Guard was legendary. The most powerful team of lions in the Pride Lands, at least they were," he chuckled darkly, "Until Scar destroyed them," he and his clan began laughing. "What? A lion destroyed the Lion Guard," asked Mzingo. "Or so the story goes," clarafied Janja.

"Ha ha, hilarious," said Cheezi. "Yeah, them lions ain't to bright," said Chungu laughing. "aStuff it furbrains," said Janja causing the hyenad to recoil, "A new Lion Guard could be very bad news for us hyenas, and all the other Outlanders." "I gathered as much from what I overheard of the cubs," said Mzingo. "Yes, the old Lion Guard protected the so called Circle of Life. If the cubs new Lion Guard wins the trust of the Pride Lands, we Outlanders will-," suddenly Janja spotted a caterpillar and jumped at it. He jumped at it, only to have it bounce over him, he dived after it. He managed to grab it only he accidentally sucked it in his nose, he tried to lick it out, he glared at it and smacked his nose. He then smashed his head into the rock, before sneezing. The caterpillar shot out of his nose and landed beside Mzingo, who had a bored look on his face. "Now Janja, what were you saying about the Lion Guard a-n-nd the Outlanders," asked Mzingo. "I was saying, with the Lion Guard patrolling the Pride Lands. It will be next to impossible for us Outlanders to take whatever we want for food," said Janja. "Then what are we gonna do," asked Cheezi. "Ooh! Ooh, we could eat each other," said Chungu. "No! We'll strike now, before the Lion Guard is ready. And we'll take down all the animals we can," said Janja facing his clan now. "Mmm, I like the sound of that," said Mzingo from behind him. "Whole herds of animals," said Janja. "Yeah! Right," said Cheezi liking the idea. "Tasty," added Chungu. "Tonight we Outlanders will feast," said Janja jumping up to a higher elevation, "Hyenas and vultures alike. Tonight...we strike," music began to play, as Janja laughed as he juped down beside the clan.

"~When you live in the Outlands, it's better to make your own rules~," he looked to his clan, "Ask anyone outside the Ptide Lands, the Circle of Life is for fools!~" His clan began to vocalize with the beat, "~Ha ha ha ha, ha ha! Ha ha ha ha, ha ha!~" The clan along with Mzingo began imagining it while they sang, "~We go where we want when we want to! And we eat, yes we eat as we please! That Kion can't give us a curfew,~" sang Kion. "~Or tell us to stay in the trees~," added Mzingo. "~No~," sang the clan, "~Tonight we strike, tonight we strike! No one's till the time is right, the Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite! Tonight we strike, tonight we strike! Ha ha ha ha, ha ha! Ha ha ha ha, ha ha~!" "~So before this new Guard is ready to defend the Pride Lands from harm~," sang Janja. "~Ha ha!~" "~We'll make them all feel unsteady! We'll give them cause for alarm~," sang Janja, looking to his clan. "~Tonight we strike, tonight we strike! No one's safe so the time is right! The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite! Tonight we strike, tonight we strike~," sang the clan. "Alright fellas. Bring it in," said Janja, "~While the animals are in their slumber, we'll be creeping beneath. And just like a roaring thunder, we'll wake them up with our teeth!~" "Tonight we strike, tonight we strike! No one's safe so the time is right! Tonight we strike, tonight we strike! Tonight we strike~," sang the clan. "Tonight we strike," sang Janja. "No one's safe, so the time is right," sang the clan. "Nobody's safe!" "Tonight we strike, tonight we strike," as the clan sang Janja climbed to the top of the rocks. "The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite! Tonight we strike, tonight we strike," sang the whole clan.

"Outlanders arise and follow me. The Pridelanders whwill never know what bit'em," said Janja as the clan laughed, as they climbed down the mountain.

-xXx-

**(Back in the Pride Lands)**

"Target in sight," said a young egret named Ono, as he spotted a snail on a blade of grass. "Dive," he yelled, before tucking his wings in. "Heya Ono," said Bunga, popping out of the grass, seemingly out of no where. Thiugh Ono should have spotted him, since he had tthe best vision in the Pride Lands. "Whoa," cried Ono, flipping over Bunga and skidding to a stop in front of Kion and Akachi. "Oh hey guys. Good to see you," said Ono. Akachi grinned at the unintentionally pun, "You see almost everything Ono, that's why we wanna talk," said Kion.

-xXx-

Ono, Kion, Akachi, and Bunga stopped at the watering hole, where they'd try to recruit their next member. A young friendly hippo, walked up to a boulder. Some other young hippo's began chanting, "Beshte! Beshte! Beshte!" "Hey everybody! Who wants a water slide," asked Beshte. "Ooh yeah," called one. "Me, me," called another. "Do it Beshte," said the third, as all three knew what he'd do. "Poa! One water slide coming up! Twende Kiboko" said Beshte before he began pushing against the boulder. He pushed it over with relative ease, "Yay," cried the other hippo's, as they rode the wave of the new water. "Yeah," said Beshte, floating behind them. The small group on the bank got splashed by a big wave, "Strongest," asked Bunga. "Strongest," said Kion blowing water off his nose. "Definitely," added Akachi. "Also wettest," said Ono as he began flapping his wings to get dry, "Ah," cried Kion and Akachi. "Ono," said Bunga scoldingly.

-xXx-

Bunga started to run down a hill, a second later a cheetah, named Fuli, topped it and passed him. "Fuli, wait! Kion and Akachi wants to talk," called Bunga. "Not now Bunga! I gotta run," called Fuli. "What? Why," asked Bunga with a disbelieving look. Fuli looked back, "That's why," she called. Bunga turned to see a troop of baboons running past him, knocking him to and fro. "I see Fuli's a bit occupied," said Ono, as the four watched on the hill side. "I still think I could at least keep up faster than him," said Akachi. "I can see that Ono," said Kion ignoring Akachi, "But I have an idea." Fuli was tiring fast, as she ran, suddenly a baboon leaped at her. She ducked and took a hard right, "Huwezi," she called. Another baboon leaped at her, she jumped over it, "You can't catch me!" "Fuli this way," called Ono, as he led Fuli to the spot. She ran up a hill to see Kion standing beside a Beshte, and Akachi standing on a rock beside him, "Fuli jump," yelled Kion. She did just that, "Beshte do it," said Akachi. Said hippo stood up, blocking the baboons who ran into him. One of them tried to jump over only for Akachi to bat him down. The baboons fell back on the ground, dazed. "Nice save Beshte," said Kion. "Totally," said Fuli, climbing up on the rock beside them, "Thanks." "Poa! But thank Kion, he had the ides," said Beshte. Fuli turned to Kion with a smile, "Thanks," she said softly. Kion smiled. Fuli turned to the baboons, "And as for you guys, I said I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to be mean, when I said you look funny when you scratch your heads." The troop leader sat up and scratched his head, as did the others, "Apology accepted," he said in a deep voice before he and the others passed out.

-xXx-

After walking up to a hill, with a lone tree on it the group stopped. "Hey guys. Thanks for meeting with us. We wanted to talk to you because well...," Kion looked to Akachi, "We need your help," he finished. "What's the kerbubble guys," asked Beshte. "The six of us are the Pride Lands'," Kion began nodding to each others special ability, "Fiercest, Toughest, Bravest, Strongest, Fastest, and the Keenest of Sight," they eached smirked knowing it was true, "And that's why we want you to join the new Lion Guard. Together, we'll protect the Pride Lands and defend the Circle of Life," continued Akachi. Ono whistled, impressed. "Well lick my tail, and call me a meerkat," said Beshte. "Hey my uncle's a meerkat," said Bunga, offended. "No offense Bunca," said Beshte before realization hit him, "Wait aren't you a Honey Badger?" However Fuli didn't share their sentiments of the idea.

"A Lion Guard," she asked, getting in the cubs faces, though she was slightly more hostile to Akachi. Who could blame her after the...*_shudders_*...the bee incident? "Figues," she continued, "Always the Lion's lording over the Pride Lands. I suppose Simba out you two in charge of this little team," said Fuli. Akachi and Kion glanced at each other before turning back to Fuli, "Fuli, the Lion Guard needs you Your the Pride Lands fastest," began Kion. "You got the right," she interrupted, "And your supposed to be the Fiercest," she asked Kion her tone mocking and teasing at the same time, before she turned to Akachi, her tone slightly more icy, "And what does the Toughest even mean?" "Well their both lions," said Beshte. "And lions are fierce and tough, kinds common knowledge really," added Ono. "Show'em the Roars guys! Show'em the Roars," said Bunga excitedly. "What's Bunga talking about? The Roars," she said before getting in the cubs faces, "You two think your something special just cause you can roar," she asked, before she retreated. Both the cubs wearing matching glares.

"Wait till you hear them," said Bunga, "Come on guys! Show'em the Roars!" "So what is the deal with you guys' Roars,", asked Beshte intrigued himself. "Oh you totally have to show us now guys," said Fuli. "Seeing is believing, though with the Roars it's more about hearing," said Ono. Kion looked to Akachi who rolled his eyes but nodded, "Okay fine. We'll show you the Roars. Just, uh, stay behind us we don't want anyone getting hurt," said Kion as he and Akachi walked to the crest of another hill. The otgers rushed forward excitedly, Beshte shoving past the others. "Watch it," said Fuli as she frowned forgetting that their were others animals besides her and the cubs. "Ugh groundlings," said Ono, flying back onto Beshte's back. "Ready," asked Akachi. Beshte, Bunga, and Ono had excited looks on their faces, while Fuli's was one of disbelief. "Okay, this is my Roar," said Kion, unsheathing his claws, with his pupils dilated. He went to Roar only for a squeak to come out, "What in the Pride Lands,", he asked looking at his mouth in shock. Each of the others gave confused looks even Fuli. "Maybe it was a fluke, let me try," said Akachi. He put his right hind leg back and his left front leg forwards, bracing himself before releasing...a slightly deeper squeak than Kion's, though Akachi's was more of a growl. "Well those were... different," said Ono. "You call that Roars," said Fuli laughing. "Those didn't sound like the Roars," said Beshte. "Those weren't the Roars! That was a-a squeak and a growl," said Bunga, as Fuli smirked.

"I found them your Highness! Kion and Akachi are over here," said Zazu flying over the said cubs. Down the hill was Sima, along with Kiars and Tiifu. "See Dad? What'd I tell ya," said Kiara. "Thank you Kiara. You and Tiifu go track the gazelle. I need to speak to the boys, alone," said Simba. "Yes Dad," said Kiara, as she and Tiifu walked away. "Thank you Princess." "Dad! Uncle Simba," said Kion and Akachi running over to the King. "Are we goad to see you! We're not sure what, but when we tried to-," began Kion. "Boys, Kiara tells me that you asked Bunga to join the Lion Guard," said Simba looking up at the said honey badger. "Hey," said Bunga awkwardly, as he wa ed. Simba turned back to the cubs, "Is this true?" "Well yeah. We were just talking to our friends about it and-." "Your friends," asked Simba interrupted Kion again, "Listen, I asked you to assemble the new Lion Guard. And instead your just playing with your friends?" "We're not playing Uncle Simba," said Akachi, "Our friends are the new Lion Guard. Fuli is the fastest," Fuli stood up and smirked, "Beshte is the strongest," Beshte flicked his ears happily, "Ono is the Keenest of Sight," Ono smiled. "And the Bravest, is Bunga," said Kion, as Bunga pounded his chest and did a 'piece' sign. "Boys, the Lion Guard has always been made of lions. Do you really think that a Lion Guard with only 2 lions can protect the Pride Lands," asked Simba. Kion and Akachi glanced at each otget, "Well actually," began Kion. "Listen, the Lion Guard isn't a game you play with your friends, it's real. The Circle of Life and both your lives depend on whose on your team. Please, boys. There are plenty of good lions for the Guard. I need you two to take your responsibilities seriously. Just as seriously as Kiara takes hers," said Simba before walking off.

"But I do take it seriously," said Kion walking away depressed, Akachi held his head down as he walked in the opposite way. Akachi had wanted to tell Simba, about how he had known that they needed to get lions for the Lion Guard, but he didn't want the blame to be put on Kion. "Kion! Akachi," called Bunga. "Lil' B, I think the guys need some time to theirselves," said Beshte.

-xXx-

"Be sure to stay low while we're tracking the herd. And we need to stay downwind, so the heard won't catch our scent," explained Kiara, as she and Tiifu crept up to the gazelle herd, "That's why it's important to watch how the grass moves." "Are we going to attack them," asked Tiifu, her blood starting to pump at the idea of a chase. "No," said Kiara, laying on her stomach, "My dad said we should only take what the Pride needs, that way the Circle of Life stays in balance. If we took gazelles just to learn how to do it, pretty soon we'd be as bad as the hyenas," she explained.

The two stayed quiet for a little while longer, when suddenly a shadow went over Kiara's head. "Huh," she said as she and Tiifu looked up, "What's Mzingo doing up there, vultures only circle like that when their expecting to eat." Tiifu caught something out of the corner of her eye and looked to her left, "Kiara look," she said. "Hyenas," exclaimed Kiara as they saw around 10 hyenas creeping up to the gazelles, "And Janja's leading them." "There's so many of them," asked Tiifu worried. "Yeah. And with Mzi go circling like that, I have a feeling that their up to no good," said Kiara. "What're we going to do," asked Tiifu. "Go find my dad and tell him Janja and his clan are here. I'll stay here and keep watch," said Kiara. Tiifu hesitated before nodding, "Okay Kiara. Be careful," she said as she crept away. Kiara quietly snuck behind a rock to watch the hyenas.

-xXx-

Akachi walked with his head down, "Why would Uncle Simba asked us to do this and then not give us the right instructions? We go and gest the best of tge best for the Guard, and then he says their not good enough?"

Kion felt depressed as he walked around, "Dad wanted the best for the Lion Guard. And we found them, but maybe the best isn't good enough? I just don't understand."

_"Why"_ he sang.

_"Why even trust us at all," _sang Akachi._ "They say the Guard is our call."__ "Then come tell us we're wrong," _sang Akachi as he walked around._ "Now what? What should we do," _sang Kion._ "And who? Who do we turn tooo," _sang Akachi as he came upon a small watering hole._ "Now everything feels so upside dow-own," _sang Kion as he and Akachi looked in the watering holes._ ""Deep down, maybe wr knew," _sang Akachi as he and Kion walked away._ "It was way too good to be true," _sang Kion frowning._ "And with all our friends looking up to us," _sang Akachi, as he stood on a small hill with a tree on it._ "As leaders we just got trussed," _sang Kion, as he stood on a small cliff with a rock overhanging it._ "_Akachi," called a voice, Akachi looked up to the clouds. A young lion, with a brown mane and dark blonde fur with brown eyes looking down and smiling at him. "Who are you," asked Akachi. The lion smiled, "I am the last Toughest member of the Guard." "So that means that you are Issa," asked Akachi. "Yes, I've watched you as has your grandfather," said Issa, "You and Kion will embark on great adventures. You'll endure hardship, but you'll preserve. You'll find love and face seemingly unlikely odds, but you are strong enough to take it," said Issa. "But what about Uncle Simba? He's worried we can't handle it," said Akachi. "Akachi, your uncle is worried because he loves you as his own. Being the second in command is even harder than being the leader," assured Issa. "Then maybe I shouldn't be second in command. I can't control Roar, the first time it was way louder than Uncle Simba's, and then it shrank to a growl. Plus what if-what if the roles switch this time? What if I become Scar? Then I may end up killing my friends and Kion and kill all the-" said Akachi growing more worried. "Akachi," said Issa, with a smile. Akachi looked up, "You won't be like Scar. You actually have compassion, you get scared but keep helping if someone needs it. You have a quick temper, but only if someone wrongs someone else. Your shy, but will help anyone if they need it. You are actually a good lion. And your will always have your grandfather and I to help you whenever you need it," said Issa before disappearing from the clouds. Akachi smiled, he just needed to help Kion see that they could do it. They could lead the Lion Guard, and they could do great things. He turned and ran in the direction that Kion had went.

Kion looked down, his grandfather had just disappeared. "Trust my instincts. The Roar will be their when we need it," he muttered to himself.

_"Maybe our journey is far from done," _he sang.

_"They need leaders, and we're the ones," _sang Akachi as he ran towards Kion._ "So now it's time for them all to see," _sang Kion as he walked._ "The Lions we were born to be-e," _sang Akachi._ "It is time, to take the lead on our own," _sang Kion, smiling._ "It is time, for something bigger. Than we've ever known," _sang Akachi, seeing Kion now._ "No need to wonder the choice is done," _sang Kion spotting Akachi._ "Now we truly believe that we are the ones," _sang Kion and Akachi together, as a lion's head, the mark of the Guard, appeared on their shoulders. Kion's a orange while Akachi's was sorta of a greyish color._ "So is it time," _sang Kion, looking unsure of himself, _"Is it time?"__ "Yes," _said Akachi, as he and Kion smiled._ "It. Is. Time," _the sang together.

Kion and Akachi, smiled as they looked at the sky. "Guys! Guys! Janja, the hyenas! Their attacking the gazelles," said Bunga frantically pointing towards, the way he came. "What?! Oh no," said Kion. "Come on! Let's go," said Akachi as he and the others ran the way Bunga came.

-xXx-

"Mzingo's telling the hyenas which one to target next. Smart, i-in a devious sort of way," said Ono, as he sat upon Beshte's back, who he along with Fuli sat on a hill overlooking the stampede. "I don't get it," said Beshte as the two looked to him, "They already scored a couple gazelles, that should be plenty of enough for everybody." "Yeah," said Fuli, voicing her agreement, "Why are they still attacking?" "Janja and his clan will keep going until the whole herd is dead," said Kion. "What," exclaimed Ono. "No," said Beshte. "Don't they understand the Circle of Life," asked Fuli. "They don't care about the Circle of Life, they want everything their way," said Akachi. "And it's up to the Lion Guard to stop them," said Kion, confidently. "The Lion Guard," questioned Fuli quietly. "You mean us," asked Ono. "What about what Simba said," asked Beshte unsure. "So your no lions. We're still the best of the best," said Akachi. "We're each the Pride Lands Fiercest, Toughest, Bravest, Fastest, Strongest, and the Keenest of Sight," said Kion confidently. "That's true," said Beshte. "Of course we are," said Fuli, as confident. "I guess," said Ono shrugging. "Yeah! Let's go get those stinkin' hyenas," said Bunga starting to walk towards the stampede. "Hold it Bunga. We gotta have a plan first," said Akachi holding Bunga back. Kion nodded, "That's right. We need a plan to take on the hyenas. That is if your ready to join the Lion Guard," asked Kion as he and Akachi smirked to each other. "I'm in," said Fuli. "Ditto," said Ono landing beside Fuli. "Lay it on us guys," said Beshte.

"Bunga," said Kion walking to Bunga, and putting a paw on his shoulder. "You are the Bravest," a light flashed before he removed it, revealing a blue lions head. Bunga looked at with a smile.

"Fuli," said Kion, before repeating what he did to Bunga, "You are the Fastest," as before a light flashed before Kion removed his paw, revealing a yellow lions head. She smiled at it, before smiling at Kion.

Akachi walked forward, "Ono," he said putting a paw on Ono's wing, "You are the Keenest of Sight," a flash of light revealed a white lions head. Ono smiled before stretching his wing to examine it.

"Beshte," said Akachi putting his paw on Beshte's shoulder, "You are the Strongest," as before a flash of light and then their was a whitish purple lions head. Beshte smiled and twirled his ears in delight. "We are the Lion Guard. Here's what we're gonna do," said Kion, as the group huddled

-xXx-

Kiara sighed, "What's taking Tiifu so long? Dad needs to stop this," Suddenly she caught movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned, "What," she asked, shocked to see Kion, Akachi, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono with such determination.

-xXx-

"Till the Pride Lands end," said Kion. "Lion Guard defend," called Akachi as the gtoup ran down the hill.

Chungu was chasing a gazelle, when sudden Bunga appeared, "Zuka Zama," he yelled holding his paws over his eyes. "Hey," complained Chungu.

Mzingo was flying over the herd when sudden a blur darted past him, "What about-aah," Ono hit his wing causing him to lose control and crash in a bush. "Looking for something featherneck," asked Ono.

Two hyenas were chasing a gazelle, when suddenly Akachi ran into them knocking them away. They stood up ready to fight, only Akachi kept swiping at them, causing them to back up

Three of the hyenas were chasing a gazelle, when suddenly Fuli ran in front of them, "Huwezi," she said coming to a stop, "Nowhere to run that I can't run faster!" The hyenas as growled and ran sfter another one, Fuli ran in front and stopped sgain, "See what I mean," she asked. The hyenas growled and turned and ran beside Janja.

"That's it! Keep going," said Kion. "Coming thru," called Bunga as he guided Chungu into the hyenas. "Beshte now," called Akachi. "Outta way," called Beshte pushing past the gazelles, "Twende Kiboko!" Janja and his clan gave scared looks before being tossed away.

"Simba! Nala! Look," said Rafiki, as he, Simba, Nala, and Tiifu ran onto the crest of a hill. Kion, Akachi and the Guard were chasing the hyenas. Rafiki laughed, "Kion and Akachi's Lion Guard. *Laughs* They have Janja and the hyenas on the run!" "That's our boys," said Nala proudly. Simba nodded with a smile. Tiifu looked to her right, her smiled morphing into a scared look, "But the herd! It's charging right for Kiara!" "Oh no," cried Nala as she and Simba ran up behind the cub. "Kiara," yelled Simba.

-xXx-

Kiara looked around at the gazelles running past her, suddenly one jumped over the rock and knocked into her. She slipped ovver the rock and fell onto her paw, twisting it when she landed. "Agh! Help," she called, grabbing the leg that the hurt paw was attached to.

-xXx-

"Guys! Kiara's hurt," called Ono, spotting the said cub. "Okay. We need to get to her fast," said Kion. "I'm the fastest there is. But what do I do once I'm there," asked Fuli. "Just get me close! I'll take it from there," said Bunga jumping on Fuli's back, who rolled her eyes and gave Kion a questioning look. "Bunga," asked Kion, with an equally confused look. "Don't worry this time yours truly has a plan," said Bunga. "I can protect them from the gazelles," said Akachi standing up. "I can do it just fine thank you," said Fuli. "Fuli, gazelles won't be watching what their doing when their stampeding. You'll need my help, plus I'm the fastest on the Guard besides you," said Akachi. "Fuli, he's right. We're wasting time, as it is. Now go," said Kion. "Ugh! Fine," said Fuli before turning and running. "This way," called Ono leading the group. "Zuka Zama," called Bunga.

The group ran along with the stampede, with tge extra weight on her back Fuli couldn't go as fast as normal, meaning that Akachi could keep up. Anytime a gazelle start to move closer, Akachi would push it back. "Kiara's trapped behind that big rock," said Ono. They looked and saw a rock coming up fast, "Uh, I can't get any closer," said Fuli. "Then this is where I get off. Hang on Kiara," called Bunga before jumping from gazelle to gazelle. Suddenly he flipped off a gazelle that had carried him past the rock, he talked to Kiara for a few seconds before suddenly bending over and breaking the wind, causing the gazelles to veer away from the cloud of stink. "Come on Fuli! Let's stop this stampede," said Akachi. Fuli grinned and nodded, she took the left while Akachi took the right.

"Kion! Bunga, Fuli, and Akachi did it! Kiara's safe," said Ono, landing beside Beshte. "Great! Have them regroup with us at the edge of the field once their done with the herd. It's time to give Janja and the hyenas something to remember," said Kion grinning.

-xXx-

"Mom! Dad," said Kiara limping to her parents. "Kiara," called Simba relieved, as he and Nala nuzzled her. "Your safe," said Nala. "I might not be if it wasn't for the guys friends, I guess they knew what they were doing when they picked them," said Kiara. Nala and Simba shared a look, "They did, didn't they," asked Simba. "Look," said Rafiki, gaining the others eyes, he pointed, "Look!"

-xXx-

Janja was licking some blood off his paw when he heard footsteps, he turned to see the Lion Guard. Kion and Akachi lept down onto a rock. "Well, well. If it isn't Kion, the lion cub. And his assistant, Akachi," said Janja grinning. Akachi bared his teeth and glared. "You two and your friends better leave now, before ya get hurt," said Janja. "We're the Lion Guard Janja," said Kion. "And we defend the Circle of Life. Your kind is not welcome in the Pride Lands," said Akachi. "Ever," added Kion. Janja grinned before he felt wind start to pick up. As if on que the two lion cubs, roared. The hyenas flew away. Chungu clawed at the ground before another hyena landed on him, dazing him.

"Zuka Zama! Now that's the Roars," said Bunga.

"Oh! Did you hear that," askd Rafiki. "Whoa," said Tiifu, as she and Kiara gave the boys shocked looks.

The hyenas whimpered as they ran away, Janja stopped and said quietly though hearable, "You win today cubs. Next time won't be so easy," he said before turning and running off. Kion and Akachi stood up straight and glared.

"You see Simba? You see," said Rafiki poking Simba with his staff as he laughed, "They are ready! It is time," he said pointing his staff to the sky. "Simba," questioned Nala. "Yes, they are ready. It is time. Time for the Lion Guard," said Simba.

-xXx-

"That was awesome. I mean I covered Chungu's eyes and then Ono took out Mzingo," said Bunga replaying what'd happened. The group laughed as he acted the stuff out.

Suddenly something stopped in front of them, they turned to Simba frowning at them, "Dad, uh hey," said Kion awkwardly. "Did I mention how your mane is today, it is awesome," said Akachi as he and Kon grinned fearfully. Simba stayed quiet, "Um Dad. Listen, uh we did what we thought was right and-," Kion began, before they could hear Simba laughing quietly before laughing loudly. Kion and Akachi glanced at each otger as they gave awkward nervous laughs.

After a while Simba stopped laughing but not smiling, "I'm proud of you both. Even though I told you, you were wrong and to do it the traditional way. You did it your way, and did just fine doing it," he said. "So your not mad," asked Akachi. "No, because you did what you thought was right. That's what matters," said Nala as she, Kiara, Tiifu, and Rafiki walked up beside Simba. Kion and Akachi grinned, "Thanks Dad. Thanks Mom," said Kion. Simba walked past the two to the rest of the Guard, "I owe you an apology, I clouded my thoughts that lions were better than every other animal in anything. And today you helped me reform my error, I am glad to say that you are now a member of the Lion Guard. And your each welcome to Pride Rock anytime you like," said Simba. The four bowed, "Thanks Your Manesty," said Beshte grinning. Simba nodded before turning to the meadow, with the 7 dead gazelles on it. "Ono is it," he asked. "Y-yes your Majesty," asked Ono, flying down and landing beside Simba. "Would you mind flying to Pride Rock and getting a few lionesses to come get the gazelles," asked Simba. "Of course not. I'll do it right away," said Ono before flying off. "Uncle Simba," asked Akachi. "Yes," asked Simba. "What if we left one or two gazelles near the border. That way the hyenas will have something to eat," asked Akachi. "Hmm, I suppose your right. Very well, I'll have Zazu inform them of that," said Simba.

The group began heading back to Pride Rock, "Akachi," called Fuli. Akachi turned and saw Beshte and her following the group, "Yeah," asked Akachi. "Could we talk in private," asked Fuli. "Uh sure," said Akachi, slightly hesitating. After they were away from the group Akachi decided to talk, "So what is it," he asked. Fuli sighed, "Thanks for helping me out with the 'helping Kiara' thing. I've been thinking, why don't we start over," she suggested. "Yeah, sounds good to me," said Akachi, "Though we kinda have to be friends to be a good efficient team," he said grinning. Fuli giggled lightly, "Well I'll see ya tomorrow." "Yeah. Oh, could you tell the others to meet Kion and I at Pride Rock at sunrise tommorow," said Akachi. "Easily," said Fuli grinning. "And Fuli," said Akachi, stopping her right before running, "Thanks." She nodded before running off, he turned and ran towards Pride Rock. _Issa is right. This is going to be a whole new adventure,_ he thought as he ran.

-xXx-

**Hello dear readers! I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter in the story Two Roars. If you really liked click the fav, if you wanna know when its updated follow it. Reviews are my lifeblood, let me know what you liked, what you didn't like, and why.** **Thanks**** and till next time**

**~Wolv317**


	3. The Rise of Makuu

**A/N:This will be my OC Akachi's story, of being the Toughest of the Guard, making him second in command. This follows through the entire LG seasons, and may have a spin-off depends on the success of this story. I am a amateur writer, just a heads up.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything of Lion King or Lion Guard, only my OC's.**

Simba and Kiara sat at the edge of the ledge, overlooking the Pride Lands. Kion, his cousin Akachi, and Kion's best friend Bunga the Honey Badger were playing Baobab Ball further down the ledge. Akachi was between the two, sort of like monkey in the middle. Akachi smirked, "Come on Bunga. You know I'm gonna get it."

Akachi looked different than most of his family, his father was Nala's brother, Mheetu. Unlike his father, Akachi didn't have a blonde mane and blue eyes, no he had a black mane and grey eyes, despite having yellow gold fur. He also had a scar over his right eyebrow and another over the left side of his lips, making many of the lionesses saying he had the "bad boy" look about him.

Unlike Kion, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri, he hadn't been born in the Pride Lands. He had been born in a small oasis in the desert. Mheetu, once he reached teen age, was driven out by Scar's hyenas. After another year in the desert, he met a lioness named Imani and fell in love. A few months later, Imani died in childbirth. Mheetu was heartbroken but decided he would raise Akachi as well as he could. After several months more in the jungle, Mheetu heard rumors that Scar had been overthrown and Simba was alive. Determined to see if it was true or not Mheetu and Akachi journeyed to the Pride Lands. Once they got there, they were attacked by some rogues. Simba and some lionesses got there to help, but by the time they did Mheetu was dead and Akachi was scratched up (that was how he got his scars). Simba, Nala, Sarafina, Sarabi and the lionesses were saddened to learn that Mheetu was the one who died. So Simba, Nala, and the two older mothers decided to take in young Akachi. Within a few days Kiara was born, and a few months so was Kion.

Bunga smiled, "Oh yeah," he asked before rearing back, "Zuka Zama," and threw the baobab. Not only did it go over Akachi's head, but also Kion's. The two boys turned and saw where it was going, "Head's up," called Akachi as he and Kion began running after it. "Incoming," added Kion. It bounced off of Simba's head, "Kion! Akachi," scolded Kiara. "Sorry Uncle Simba," said Akachi. "Yeah, sorry. Bunga, Chi, and I were playing Baobab Ball and-," began Kion. "And the guys couldn't handle the pass," interrupted Bunga as he grabbed the baobab. "What," asked Kion. "Dude you freaking threw it over our heads," said Akachi. "Kion. Akachi," said Simba. "Yeah and ya couldn't handle it," said Bunga as he tossed the baobab up and caught it. "Bunga," said Simba, again to no avail. "Oh yeah try to handle this," said Kion as he and Akachi tackled Bunga to the ground, and the three began to wrestle for the ball.

"Boys," he called. Kion and Akachi let go and sat beside Simba with there heads hung low. "Boys listen. I need to talk to Kiara," he said smiling slightly, "She'll be tracking gazelles with her friends today." Kiara chuckled, "Cause I'm training to be-," she began smugly. "Queen of the Pride Lands. Yeah yeah, we know all about it Kiara," interrupted Kion. Kiara scoffed, "Least I have my life figured out. What are you gonna grow up to be little brother," she asked smiling. Akachi winced slightly when she pulled the older sibling card. Kion frowned for a second before smiling, "Happy," he said as if it was a dumb question. Akachi laughed, Kiara shot him a glare as Simba pushed the two apart. "Okay you two thats enough," he said with laughter in his voice. "Why don't you boys go play somewhere else," he suggested.

Just then Bunga ran past and held the baobab out, alá Rafiki and the royal cubs, "Yeah! I know the perfect place. Hey lions," he called before turning around. "You'll never get the baobab fruit no. You'll never get the baobab, no," he said in a sing song voice. "Ha you got nowhere to go Bunga," said Kion, smiling. "Says you. Zuka Zama," said Bunga before tossing the fruit over the ledge and jumping over it. Kion and Akachi ran tto the edge and saw Bunga fall on a rock, unharmed, "Catch if you can slowpokes," he said before catching the fruit and taking off. "Well thats one way off," said Akachi. "Game on Bunga. Come on Chi, later Dad. Have fun tracking those gazelles Kiara. We gotta get Bunga," said Kion as he raced down Pride Rock. "Hey Ki, you want me to go tracking with you girls," asked Akachi. Kiara smiled, "Thanks Chi. But we'll be fine. Go play with Kion," she turned to Simba, "I don't see how I'm related to Kion," she said as Akachi ran past her and after the boys. Simba smiled, "You were just as bad when you were younger. Besides he'll grow up one day," the smile dropped, "I hope."

After a while Akachi caught up to the two as they ran towards a flock of egrets. Suddenly one of them named Ono, opened his eye and saw them coming, "Everyone scatter," he cried. The flock took to the air, Kion and Akachi laughing as feathers rained down on them.

The three ran towards Rafiki's tree, Bunga bounced the fruit off it before catching it and continuing running. Rafiki looked out and waved to the three as they ran by.

Then the three ran to Big Springs and jumped across the hippo's back. Beshte, a friend of theirs, greeted the three. Not at all mad about the bouncing. Suddenly Bunga bounced on a crocodiles head, the croc jerked his head out of the water and turned to the young lions and growled menacingly, who stopped short and grinned fearfully.

After getting back on land, Kion and Akachi continued the chase. With Akachi being a couple of months older, he was the fastest of the three and had almost caught up to Bunga. When he suddenly disappeared, he turned to see Kion jerk around as Bunga rode by on Fuli, a sort of friend of theirs. Feeling the extra weight she looked back and saw him, she jumped to a stop and sent Bunga flying. "Whoa," he cried as he rolled down a hill and came to a stop.

Kion lept onto him and pinned him, "Gotcha now Bunga," he said grinning. The two looked up and saw the baobab roll to a stop. Akachi, who had now caught up, lept and grabbed it, "And I have the ball," he said. "Not for long," said Bunga as he tackled Akachi and began tickling him, "Cheka, cheka, cheka." "Okay okay, you win," said Akachi throwing the baobab away from him. Bunga jumped up and grabbed it. Kion pounced on him, the two rolled for a few seconds before the baobab shot away and fell into the Outlands. The three walked to the edge, "Aw man," said Akachi. "It rolled into the Outlands. Game over," said Kion, just as depressed. "Pfft, says who? I'm not afraid of the Outlands," said Bunga. "Neither are we," protested Akachi, "Its Uncle Simba." Kion nodded, "Yeah he says we shouldn't-." "Oh, puh-leeze! Simba's a big ol' scaredy cat when it comes to the Outlands," said Bunga. "He might have his reasons," suggested Akachi. "Whatever," said Bunga shrugging nonchalantly, "Besides...you know what my uncles always say," he said jumping into the Outlands. The two lions looked to each other and rolled their eyes, "Hakuna Matata," they said in unison.

Halfway down Bunga got caught on a tree branch, that jutted out from the canyon wall. "Bunga," asked Kion, "You look a little..." "Stuck," said Akachi grinning. "You kidding? Its just a tree branch," said Bunga as he began swinging back and forth, "Heh...Zuka Zama," he said flipping off the branch and landing with a grunt. "Now where'd that baobab fruit go," he asked looking around.

-xXx-

(**Further in the Outlands**)

Janja the hyena was currently chewing on a bone, he looked to his clan, "Oh 'fraid there's no meat left for you boys," he said licking the bone. The hyenas whimper, as they wouldn't have anything to eat.

Suddenly one of the hyenas named Cheezi saw a fruit away from their den, "Janja, Janja! A baobab fruit," he said excited. "Let's eat it. I'm starvalated," said another hyena named Chungu. "What do take me for, a vegetarian? I want some nice and meaty for lunch, something-," suddenly he saw a butterfly and began snapping at it. Suddenly it disappeared, "Huh? Where'd it go," he asked the others. Only for it to be right beside his eye making him look like a girl, causing the hyenas to laugh. "Wha? Wha? What's so funny? What are you laughing at? Tell me," he said before noticing Bunga looking for the fruit, "Stuff it furbrains! Look, a honey badger," he licked his lips, "Now that's my idea for a delightful lunch," he threw the bone with some of the hyenad chasing it, "Cheezi! Chungu, bring him to me!"

"Here we go," said Bunga as he held up the baobab for the lions to see it. "Wait a minute, is that," asked Akachi seeing eyes behind Bunga. "Heyvi kabisa. Bunga! Heads up," called Kion. "Relax guys. Remember Hakuna," he threw the baobab in the air as he closed his eyes, he opened them to see Cheezi growling menacingly, "Matata," he said smiling weakly. "Get outta there Bunga," called Kion. "Okay hyena, wanna see what this honey badgers made of?! I'll show you what I'm made of," said Bunga as Chungu picked him up from behind, the two laughed. "Hey let me go! So I can show that other guy what I'm made plained Bunga as he tried to escape Chungu's mouth. "Hyenas! Put Bunga down! Pick on somebody your own size," called Akachi. "Oh hey cubs! You want the honey badger," asked Cheezi laughing, "Come and get him," he said darkly. "Let him go! You hyenas don't want any trouble with my dad," threatened Kion. "Ooh! Like how'd you get into trouble if you came into the Outlands," said Cheezi before the two began laughing. "Uh guys," asked Bunga getting worried. "Their to afraid to come down here," said Chungu. "Yeah! 'Fraidy cats," called Cheezi. The two began chanting in unison, "Fraidy cats! Fraidy cats! Fraidy cats!" Chungu continued to chant, "All right yeah. Fun's over, Janja needs his lunch," said Cheezi looking up at the cubs and grinning. "Lunch," asked Bunga as he shrinked in fear. "No," called Kion angrily, "Let him gooooo," he began roaring. A second later, so did Akachi. His wasn't as powerful but was more than what a full grown male could do. Chungu's jaw dropped, letting Bunga go as they stared in shock at the two cubs. Bunga was the first to recover and stuffed the baobab in Chungu's mouth and jumped on Cheezi's head before beginning to climb up the canyon wall, "See ya hyena! Wouldn't wanna be ya," he called. The two cubs finished and looked up, not noticing the lions head on their shoulders, "Heyvi kabisa," said Kion. "What in the Great Kings name was that," wondered Akachi. Bunga climbed to the top and back in the Pride Lands, "Zuka Zama! Guys how'd you roar like that," asked Bunga. "I dunno, Bunga. Wish we did though," said Kion smiling. "Yeah," said Akachi before getting a idea, "Hey maybe Uncle Simba, Aunt Nala, Grandmother Sarafina, Grandmother Sarabi, or Rafiki knows what that was," he suggested. "Yeah, lets go ask," said Kion as they started towards Pride Rock.

-xXx-

(**At Pride Rock)**

"That was Kion and Akachi's roars," asked Nala, as she, Simba, and Rafiki stood on the ledge of Pride Rock. Rafiki laughed, "Yes Nala, yes! He is ready, it is time," he said excitedly. ""Eh, no Rafiki. Kion isn't ready he's still a cub. And Akachi might, might, be ready," said Simba, emphasizing 'might.' Rafiki rubbed Simba's head and then whacked him, "Simba. Simba. You heard the Roars," said Rafiki. "I heard them...it's just," Simba sighed, "I need more time to prepare them, especially Kion." "I think you just ran out of time Simba," said Nala. "But Nala-," began Simba. "Listen to Rafiki, Simba," said Nala walking away, to tell their mothers of the news.

"They are ready. It Is time," said Rafiki, now much calmer. "Time for what Dad," asked Kion as the three walked up to them. "Rafiki? What's going on," asked Akachi. Rafiki nudged Simba, who glared before turning back to the boys. "Boys, we need to talk," said Simba. Kion immediately recoiled, "Oh no! Dad, we already had that talk. "Can you feel the love tonight?" We already know about that mushy stuff," he said. Akachi shrugged, "It don't bother me."

Simba chuckled awkwardly, "Yes," he cleared his throat, "Its not that Kion." "No. No, most definitely not that," said Rafiki, "We have heard your roars yes? Yes," he asked getting excited once more. "Yeah uh," the boys glanced at each other, "It was uh kinda different today," said Kion. "More," he gestured with his paw as he thought of the correct term, "Louder." "Different? Louder, you say," Rafiki laughed, "It is more than that," he raised his staff and hands to the sky, "It is the Roars of the Elders!"

'"Awesome! Whats that," asked Bunga. "When they use it the great lions of the Pride Lands past roar with them," answered Rafiki. "Awesome! I still don't get it," said Bunga. Akachi rolled his eyes as he smiled, "Wait, so thats what happened to our roars," asked Kion as he turned to Simba. "Wait, I remember. There were lions in the sky when they roared," said Bunga. "The Roars of the Elders are great gifts boys. It will make one of you the Fiercest in the Pride Lands, and the other the Toughest. Who roared first," asked Simba. "He did then I roared," said Akachi nodding to Kion. "Then that means Kion is the Fiercest and Akachi the Toughest. But," said Simba. "But what," asked Kion. Simba looked to Rafiki who shook his head, "No Simba, it is you who must tell them about the Lion Guard," said Rafiki. "The Lion what now," asked Akachi. "What is that," asked Kion. "This way," said Simba walking down Pride Rock. The cubs glanced at each other, "Uh okay," said Akachi as they followed Simba. "Oh come on Rafiki. You already know what it is don't cha," asked Bunga, Rafiki nodded but stayed quiet, "Come on tell me!"

They stopped in front of a wall of vines, "Huh," asked Kion. "Its a bunch of vines," asked Bunga. "This isn't nearly as impressive as I thought it'd be," said Akachi. Simba smiled, "Rafiki?" Said mandrill pulled the vines back revealing a secret cave, "Whoa," said the cubs in unison. "Look at that," said Bunga. The group walked in and looked around, "How did I not know this was here," asked Kion. "For real. You'd think at least one of us would have noticed," added Akachi. "Dad, what is this place," said Kion jogging beside Simba. "This is the Lion Guard Lair, it's the secret meeting place for the members of the Lion Guard," explained Simba.

"Maybe they should think about fixing the place up," said Bunga brushing some vines away, only to stir up some dust, "*cough* Or at least doing some dusting." Suddenly Rafiki appeared beside Bunga upside down, "Hmm...yes!" Bunga looked at the monkey as he shrank back. Rafiki ran over to a wall and pointed his Bakura staff at a opening covered by vines, he laughed as the light began shining brighter, causing the others to look away or close their eyes.

After a few seconds, the boys opened their eyes to see a now clean lair/cave. "Ah! That's more like it," said Bunga walking over to Rafiki, "Can you show that trick to my Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa?" Rafiki chuckled and shook his head, no. "Okay that was cool, but could you maybe tell us about the Lion Guard now," asked Akachi. "Yeah Dad! You gotta tell us, what is the Lion Guard," asked Kion. Simba smiled, "The Lion Guard is the team that protects the Pride Lands, and defends the Circle of Life. According to tradition, the Lion Guard is made of the Pride Lands' Fiercest,. Bravest, Fastest, Strongest, and Keenest of Sight. But...every few generations, the Guard has another member, a sixth member, the Toughest. From what was painted and told, the Toughest would only occur when the Fiercest would have his first roar then whoever would roar with him, would also have the Roar, just not as powerful. Traditionally, the Fiercest is the leader while the Toughest is the second in command," he explained.

"So thats awesome, but what happened to them," asked Akachi. Kion nodded, "Yeah! It looks like they haven't been in here in...," he looked around, "...forever." Simba's face fell slightly, "I'm afraid it's a story without, a happy ending." Rafiki touched a painting of a lion on Pride Rock, and it began to move as Simba explained the story. "Whoa," the three boys breathed in awe, as they moved closer to the painting. "When your Grandfather Mufasa, was about your age, his younger brother, Scar, was the leader of the Lion Guard. Scar also had the gift of the Roar, the Roar made Scar feel powerful. But that power went to Scar's head. He began to think that he should be King, instead of his older brother Mufasa. So Scar ordered the Lion Guard to help him take down Mufasa," the boys had horrified faces, to think that Scar would kill his own brother to be King. "When the Guard refused, Sçar was furious. In one of the few times in history, Scar's Guard had the Toughest. His name was Issa, and he had been Scar's cubhood friend. When Scar used his Roar, Issa stood in his way. They ended up having a great fight, though sadly Scar ended up overpowering Issa and his Roar, with his own. Scar ended up killing the Guard and his friend Issa. But what Scar didn't realize was that by using the Roar for evil, he would lose the power of the Roar completely," said Simba, as the painting finished and went back to normal. "Heyvi kabisa," muttered Kion. "Yeah," agreed Bunga, slightly louder. Akachi gave a worried glance from the painting to Kion.

"The Roar's can be very powerful gifts. They can be used for great good, but they can also lead to terrible evil," said Rafiki, giving the cubs a warning glare. "Well I'll never be like Scar. Ever," said Kion. "Neither will I," said Akachi, Kion isn't like Scar, he'd never hurt me or anybody on purpose, he thought.

"I'm glad to hear that. Because starting today," Simba gave a proud but also confident look to the cubs, "Kion will be the leader of the new Lion Guard. While Akachi, will be second in command. Together you two will lead the new Lion Guard to protect the Pride Lands and defend the Circle of Life." "I'm the what," asked Kion, giving Simba a incredulous look. "Sorry repeat that," added Akachi, with a matching look. Rafiki laughed, "You heard Simba! Ha ha! The leaders of the new Lion Guard, it is you. Yes! It. Is. You," he said pointing to the cubs. "Dad," questioned Kion, as he and Akachi looked to him. "It's true boys," said Simba smiling. "Wow... amazing," said Kion running over to Simba. "It's awesome," said Akachi, joining Kion. "It is. Now as leaders of the Lion Guard, I need you two to assemble the Pride Lands' Bravest, Fastest, Strongest, and Keenest of Sight," said Simba. "We got this Uncle Simba," said Akachi as he and Kion ran towards the cave entrance. "Don't worry, we're gonna make you proud," said Kion, before the two were gone. Simba watched them go before noticing Bunga was still there and smiling, "Yes Bunga?" "This is un-Bunga-lievable," said Bunga jumping in the air with excitement, before following the cubs. Simba watched him go, "See Simba? And now they will choose the best lions in the Pride for the Guard," said Rafiki. Simba began walking away, "I hope so Rafiki. I still don't think Kion is ready, and Akachi only might be ready." Rafiki followed him out of the Lair.

-xXx-

**(By the Waterhole**)

"Wow! We're the leaders of the Lion Guard! Protectors of the Pride Lands," said Kion getting in an attack stance, "It's...kinda scary," he said looking in the water. Akachi nudged him, "Aw cheer up Kion. I doubt with me and you as the leaders, it won't be that hard," he said reassuringly. Kion smiled before, "Kion! Akachi," yelled Bunga before sliding into the water, soaking the two cubs. "Bunga," the two complained. "Ready to start assembling the Lion Guard? Huh? Now? Huh," asked Bunga as he jumped up and down. "Yes, ugh! Just stop splashing us," said Kion, smiling good naturedly. "Your the only animal, I know that can be wet and not even know it," said Akachi. "Splashing," asked Bunga, before looking down, "Oh! Heh, heh heh. Sorry guys," he said apologetically. "Its alright," said Akachi. "Hakuna Matata Bunga. Now," said Kion before running to the top of a hill and looked down, "Time to assemble the Lion Guard," said Kion, Akachi and Bunga ran behind him.

"Lion Guard? Hmmm," said a vulture, named Mzingo as he overhead the three boys. He took to the air and followed them.

"Dad," said the Lion Guard needs the Bravest, Fastest, Strongest, and Keenest of Sight. So I think we should ask the Bravest animal first," said Kion. "Sounds good to me," said Akachi nodding. "Guys wait," said Bunga running in front of the two, "Before you go asking whoever you think is the Bravest, think about this...I might not be the biggest Honey Badger, but I know what's in my heart. And I'm not afraid of anything or anyone," said Bunga getting more passionate. "I know Bunga, that's why,-" started Kion. Akachi had a confused look on his face. "I'll help the Lion Guard fight hyenas! Or Jackals! Or Crocodiles! Or Vultures," interrupted Bunga.

"Vultures," questioned Mzingo, as if as appalled that Bunga would think that.

"Or great big rock slides or wild fires! I will stand with the Lion Guard! I'll never give up! I'll, I'll-," continued the honey badger. "Why don't you stop talking so I can ask you to join the Lion Guard," asked Kion. "Say what," asked Akachi and Bunga at the same time. "Come on guys. Akachi, don't you think that Bunga is the bravest animal you know," asked Kion. "Well yeah but-," said Akachi. "Exactly, so Bunga I want you to be a member of the new Lion Guard," said Kion. "Zuka Zama," said Bunga doing his signature backflip.

"Zuka Zama indeed. I wonder if Janja knows about the Lion Guard," said Mzingo before flying to the Outlands..

"You couldn't have made a better choice! We are going to make a great team! I can't wait to tell Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbas," said Bunga. Akachi laughed nervously, "Heh, yeah. Just give us a minute," he said pushing Kion away from Bunga.

"Akachi? What is it," asked Kion, once there were several paces away. "Look I know that Bunga is your best friend. I do. But didn't you see all the pictures and paintings on the walls," asked Akachi. Kion shook his head no, he really hadn't payed attention to the paintings. "Well I did. And all of them had lions as all the members in the Lion Guard," said Akachi. Kion looked at the ground, before looking back up, "I understand. But I think to protect the Pride Lands and the Circle of Life in the best way is to get the best of each member with any animal. What do you think," asked Kion. Akachi was silent before looking to Bunga who was doing a victory dance, he chuckled lightly, "Alright. Let's do it," he said standing back up. "Asante Chi," said Kion before the two walked back to Bunga.

"Good news Bunga! You are now a member of the Lion Guard," said Kion. "But...I thought you said that I was already," said Bunga, comfused. "We had a disagreement but its all good now," explained Akachi. "Great thanks for letting-," suddenly a yell stopped Bunga, "...little help," called a voice. "Sounds like Kiara's friend Zuri," said Kion annoyed. "She's only a little...complaining," defended Akachi. "And she's needs help...our help! It's our first adventure, Lion Guard to the rescue," said Bunga before running off. "Lion Guard to the rescue," questioned Kion as he looked to Akachi who shrugged, "Hey Bunga wait for us!" "We also need a different catchphrase," said Akachi as he and Kion ran after Bunga.

-xXx-

**(Somewhere in the Pride Lands**)

"Hold still Zuri. Timon and Pumbaa said they knew how to help," said Tiifu, a cream furred, green eyed lioness cub. "Where am I gonna go Tiifu? I'm stuck," whined Zuri, a burnt orange, blue eyed cub. "*Sigh* You wouldn't be stuck if you didn't keep stopping to sharpen your claws on every other tree," said Kiara, a tan furred, amber eyed cub, also future Queen of the Pride Lands. "But Kiara if I don't keep them sharp, they won't stay shiny," said Zuri, examining her claws on her nonstuck paw.

"Don't worry ladies. Me znd Pumbaa have everything under control," said Timon, a red headed meerkat. "Timon's right. We used to help Simba get his claws out of logs, all the time" said Pumbaa, as he talked Timon lodged a stick under Zuri's paw. "And your sure about this," asked Kiara uncertain. "Sure I'm sure. If it weren't for us, your dad would still be stuck to a tree somewhere. Ready Pumbaa," asked Timon. "Ready," said Pumbaa, as he took a the stick in his mouth. "Okay on three. One, two, thre-," began Timon. "Stand back Pridelanders. Bunga of the Lion Guard is here," called Bunga as he swung on a vine, landing beside the group. "What," asked Kiara.

"Bunga," said Pumbaa turning and bumping into Zuri ripping her claws out of the log. "Ow! My claw! Whoa," Zuri slipped off the log bridge and onto a rotten one. "Ah! Creepy crawly bugs," said Zuri before jerking her head out of the log, bugs still covering her, "Ew!" "Zuri, you hit the jackpot," said Timon diving into the log. "It's a smorgasbord," said Pumbaa before following Timon. "Hang on Zuri! I'll save you," said Bunga getting ready to jump down. "Okay Bunga. You've done enough saving for one day," said Kiara holding him back. "Bunga I...whoa," said Kion as he and Akachi caught up, "What's going on?" "I-i broke a claw! It hurts," complained Zuri. "There there Zuri," said Tiifu nuzzling her, "Your gonna be just fine."

Kion and Akachi walked over to the group, "Oh hey Kiara. How'd the gazelle tracking go," asked Kion. "And more importantly, what'd we miss," asked Akachi. "We never got to the gazelles. And to answer your question, Zuri got her claws stuck in a tree," said Kiara annoyed. "*Laughs* And then she fell face first into a log full of bugs," said Pumbaa, as he reemerged from the log, along with Timon. "But bugs are so...gross," said Zuri. "And soooo delicious! Oh look," he climbed up Tiifu's back and reached behind Zuri's ear, "Another one," he pulled a bug out. "Ah! Get it-get it away," cried Zuri trying to stand up, only to fall back down, "Ow! My paw! Wahaha!"

"Hey everyone! Everyone! Listen to this! Simba, just put Kion and Akachi in charge of the new Lion Guard," said Bunga. Kion got this proud/smug look on his face, Akachi gave a sheepish grin. "Lion Guard? What's a Lion Guard," asked Kiara. "Dad just told us about it," said Kion, "The Lion Guard is the team that protects the Pride Lands and defends the Circle of Life. And I'm it's new leader," said Kion. "I'm second in command," said Akachi. "And I'm gonna be on the Lion Guard too! It's un-Bunga-lievable," exclaimed Bunga. Kiara chuckled, "Okay I can see Akachi, since he's older. But you and Bunga? Protecting the Pride Lands? Does Dad know about this," asked Kiara. "Dad told us to assemble the Pride Lands best," said Kion. "And I'm the best! Just ask me," said Bunga crossing his arms. Akachi face-pawed, Seriously? How egotistical yet also dumb can he be?

"Well if you ask me it sounds like it may be dangerous," said Pumbaa caring for Bunga's safety. "It's worse than that Pumbaa. It sounds like...work," said Timon, his voice having fear in it. "Yeah! It's both," said Bunga. "Eee! Work," said Timon shrinking away from the word. "Gee, Bunga. I dunno...," said Pumbaa. "Uncle Pumbaa, Uncle Timon. Please," asked Bunga, on his knees and begging. "Work? Danger? Definitely not! Have your forgotten our problem free philosophy? It means no worries," said Timon. "I know it's not Hakuna Matata Uncle Timon. It's, it's...Zuka Zama," said Bunga, with a hopeful look. "Zuka Zama," questioned Kiara. "Don't ask," said Timon. "What's Zuka Zama," asked Tiifu, ignoring Timon. "What's Zuka Zama? What's Zuka Zama," he asked, picking up Timon and shaking him before dropping him, "I'll tell you all about Zuka Zama," he said doing flips onto a rock. "You had to ask," said Timon, as music began playing.

Akachi had to admit, Bunga's motto for life was a good one. Though it seemed that Timon didn't agree with it, "Meh, Zuka palooka. I still don't think that Bunga should be signing up for some jungle patrol," said Timon. "Lion Guard," said Bunga, quick to defend his new sort of job, with a touch of anger. "Whatever you call it," said Timon, with a bored look. "Timon, Pumbaa. I really do need Bunga on the Lion Guard, he's the bravest animal I know," said Kion. "He literally does anything we dare him," added Akachi. "Wait he's the bravest animal you know," asked Timon. "He's brave alright," Kiara said, "Brave bordering on stupid," she muttered with a smile. "Thanks Kiara," said Bunga, either he didn't hear her or decided to ignore her.

"Well when you put it that way," said Pumbaa. "Congratulations Bunga," said Timon shaking Bunga's hand, er paw, "We always knew ya had it in ya!" Kiara rolled her eyes, "Oh brother, Kion's gonna wreck the Pride Lands before I even get to be Queen," said Kiara. "It won't be that bad Ki. Besides I'll be there and you know I can handle it," said Akachi. "True," said Kiara. "Oh Bunga, I'm so proud I could," suddenly Pumbaa accidentally let it loose, "Oops. Sorry." "Zuri, let's get you back to Pride Rock," said Kiara. "We're outta here," said Zuri. "We better go assemble the rest of the team," said Kion. "You know duty calls and all that," said Akachi as he and Kion took off. "Wait guys! The Lion Guard needs to stick together," said Bunga running after them. "Was it something I said," called Pumbaa to the retreating figures.

-xXx-

**(The Outlands****)**

"Janja, I'm hungry," complained Chungu. "Me too," added Cheezi. "You two only have yourselves to blame. To think you were scared of the roars of some lion cubs," scolded Janja. "Janja, see Kion and Akachi's roars, they weren't like normal roars. They were," he laughed nervously, "super loud," explained Cheezi. "And the clouds! They turned into roaring lions," added Chungu, Cheezi nodded frantically in agreement. "Oh so your scared of clouds too," asked Janja. Chungu and Cheezi held their heads down in shame a their clan laughed.

Janja heard flapping and saw Mzingo land on the edge of the cave, "Stuff it furbrains! Seems we have a visitor to our humble humid den," he said turning to the vulture. "Janja. Hyenas," said Mzingo. "Mzingo. What are you doin this far in the Outlands? Looking for leftovers," asked Janja. "No. But I'd be happy to-," he began. "Forget it! Simba's cub Kion and his nephew Akachi managed to cancel our lunch plans," interrupted Janja, turning to face his laughing clan. "Then you already know about those cubs," said Mzingo, baiting the hyena. "Know what," he asked, hook, line and sinker. "Simba has told those cubs to assemble a new Lion Guard," said Mzingo. "Lion Guard," questioned Janja, "But that's impossible, the Lion Guard died out after Scar...unless," said Janja a look of realization on his face. "J-J-Janja," asked Mzingo coming further in the den. "The Roars, of course," said Janja. "Of course what," asked Mzingo. He had arrived in the Pride Lands in the last year of Scar's reign. "Don't you know the stories? The Lion Guard was legendary. The most powerful team of lions in the Pride Lands, at least they were," he chuckled darkly, "Until Scar destroyed them," he and his clan began laughing. "What? A lion destroyed the Lion Guard," asked Mzingo. "Or so the story goes," clarafied Janja.

"Ha ha, hilarious," said Cheezi. "Yeah, them lions ain't to bright," said Chungu laughing. "aStuff it furbrains," said Janja causing the hyenad to recoil, "A new Lion Guard could be very bad news for us hyenas, and all the other Outlanders." "I gathered as much from what I overheard of the cubs," said Mzingo. "Yes, the old Lion Guard protected the so called Circle of Life. If the cubs new Lion Guard wins the trust of the Pride Lands, we Outlanders will-," suddenly Janja spotted a caterpillar and jumped at it. He jumped at it, only to have it bounce over him, he dived after it. He managed to grab it only he accidentally sucked it in his nose, he tried to lick it out, he glared at it and smacked his nose. He then smashed his head into the rock, before sneezing. The caterpillar shot out of his nose and landed beside Mzingo, who had a bored look on his face. "Now Janja, what were you saying about the Lion Guard a-n-nd the Outlanders," asked Mzingo. "I was saying, with the Lion Guard patrolling the Pride Lands. It will be next to impossible for us Outlanders to take whatever we want for food," said Janja. "Then what are we gonna do," asked Cheezi. "Ooh! Ooh, we could eat each other," said Chungu. "No! We'll strike now, before the Lion Guard is ready. And we'll take down all the animals we can," said Janja facing his clan now. "Mmm, I like the sound of that," said Mzingo from behind him. "Whole herds of animals," said Janja. "Yeah! Right," said Cheezi liking the idea. "Tasty," added Chungu. "Tonight we Outlanders will feast," said Janja jumping up to a higher elevation, "Hyenas and vultures alike. Tonight...we strike," music began to play, as Janja laughed as he juped down beside the clan.

"~When you live in the Outlands, it's better to make your own rules~," he looked to his clan, "Ask anyone outside the Ptide Lands, the Circle of Life is for fools!~" His clan began to vocalize with the beat, "~Ha ha ha ha, ha ha! Ha ha ha ha, ha ha!~" The clan along with Mzingo began imagining it while they sang, "~We go where we want when we want to! And we eat, yes we eat as we please! That Kion can't give us a curfew,~" sang Kion. "~Or tell us to stay in the trees~," added Mzingo. "~No~," sang the clan, "~Tonight we strike, tonight we strike! No one's till the time is right, the Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite! Tonight we strike, tonight we strike! Ha ha ha ha, ha ha! Ha ha ha ha, ha ha~!" "~So before this new Guard is ready to defend the Pride Lands from harm~," sang Janja. "~Ha ha!~" "~We'll make them all feel unsteady! We'll give them cause for alarm~," sang Janja, looking to his clan. "~Tonight we strike, tonight we strike! No one's safe so the time is right! The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite! Tonight we strike, tonight we strike~," sang the clan. "Alright fellas. Bring it in," said Janja, "~While the animals are in their slumber, we'll be creeping beneath. And just like a roaring thunder, we'll wake them up with our teeth!~" "Tonight we strike, tonight we strike! No one's safe so the time is right! Tonight we strike, tonight we strike! Tonight we strike~," sang the clan. "Tonight we strike," sang Janja. "No one's safe, so the time is right," sang the clan. "Nobody's safe!" "Tonight we strike, tonight we strike," as the clan sang Janja climbed to the top of the rocks. "The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite! Tonight we strike, tonight we strike," sang the whole clan.

"Outlanders arise and follow me. The Pridelanders whwill never know what bit'em," said Janja as the clan laughed, as they climbed down the mountain.

-xXx-

**(Back in the Pride Lands)**

"Target in sight," said a young egret named Ono, as he spotted a snail on a blade of grass. "Dive," he yelled, before tucking his wings in. "Heya Ono," said Bunga, popping out of the grass, seemingly out of no where. Thiugh Ono should have spotted him, since he had tthe best vision in the Pride Lands. "Whoa," cried Ono, flipping over Bunga and skidding to a stop in front of Kion and Akachi. "Oh hey guys. Good to see you," said Ono. Akachi grinned at the unintentionally pun, "You see almost everything Ono, that's why we wanna talk," said Kion.

-xXx-

Ono, Kion, Akachi, and Bunga stopped at the watering hole, where they'd try to recruit their next member. A young friendly hippo, walked up to a boulder. Some other young hippo's began chanting, "Beshte! Beshte! Beshte!" "Hey everybody! Who wants a water slide," asked Beshte. "Ooh yeah," called one. "Me, me," called another. "Do it Beshte," said the third, as all three knew what he'd do. "Poa! One water slide coming up! Twende Kiboko" said Beshte before he began pushing against the boulder. He pushed it over with relative ease, "Yay," cried the other hippo's, as they rode the wave of the new water. "Yeah," said Beshte, floating behind them. The small group on the bank got splashed by a big wave, "Strongest," asked Bunga. "Strongest," said Kion blowing water off his nose. "Definitely," added Akachi. "Also wettest," said Ono as he began flapping his wings to get dry, "Ah," cried Kion and Akachi. "Ono," said Bunga scoldingly.

-xXx-

Bunga started to run down a hill, a second later a cheetah, named Fuli, topped it and passed him. "Fuli, wait! Kion and Akachi wants to talk," called Bunga. "Not now Bunga! I gotta run," called Fuli. "What? Why," asked Bunga with a disbelieving look. Fuli looked back, "That's why," she called. Bunga turned to see a troop of baboons running past him, knocking him to and fro. "I see Fuli's a bit occupied," said Ono, as the four watched on the hill side. "I still think I could at least keep up faster than him," said Akachi. "I can see that Ono," said Kion ignoring Akachi, "But I have an idea." Fuli was tiring fast, as she ran, suddenly a baboon leaped at her. She ducked and took a hard right, "Huwezi," she called. Another baboon leaped at her, she jumped over it, "You can't catch me!" "Fuli this way," called Ono, as he led Fuli to the spot. She ran up a hill to see Kion standing beside a Beshte, and Akachi standing on a rock beside him, "Fuli jump," yelled Kion. She did just that, "Beshte do it," said Akachi. Said hippo stood up, blocking the baboons who ran into him. One of them tried to jump over only for Akachi to bat him down. The baboons fell back on the ground, dazed. "Nice save Beshte," said Kion. "Totally," said Fuli, climbing up on the rock beside them, "Thanks." "Poa! But thank Kion, he had the ides," said Beshte. Fuli turned to Kion with a smile, "Thanks," she said softly. Kion smiled. Fuli turned to the baboons, "And as for you guys, I said I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to be mean, when I said you look funny when you scratch your heads." The troop leader sat up and scratched his head, as did the others, "Apology accepted," he said in a deep voice before he and the others passed out.

-xXx-

After walking up to a hill, with a lone tree on it the group stopped. "Hey guys. Thanks for meeting with us. We wanted to talk to you because well...," Kion looked to Akachi, "We need your help," he finished. "What's the kerbubble guys," asked Beshte. "The six of us are the Pride Lands'," Kion began nodding to each others special ability, "Fiercest, Toughest, Bravest, Strongest, Fastest, and the Keenest of Sight," they eached smirked knowing it was true, "And that's why we want you to join the new Lion Guard. Together, we'll protect the Pride Lands and defend the Circle of Life," continued Akachi. Ono whistled, impressed. "Well lick my tail, and call me a meerkat," said Beshte. "Hey my uncle's a meerkat," said Bunga, offended. "No offense Bunca," said Beshte before realization hit him, "Wait aren't you a Honey Badger?" However Fuli didn't share their sentiments of the idea.

"A Lion Guard," she asked, getting in the cubs faces, though she was slightly more hostile to Akachi. Who could blame her after the...*_shudders_*...the bee incident? "Figues," she continued, "Always the Lion's lording over the Pride Lands. I suppose Simba out you two in charge of this little team," said Fuli. Akachi and Kion glanced at each other before turning back to Fuli, "Fuli, the Lion Guard needs you Your the Pride Lands fastest," began Kion. "You got the right," she interrupted, "And your supposed to be the Fiercest," she asked Kion her tone mocking and teasing at the same time, before she turned to Akachi, her tone slightly more icy, "And what does the Toughest even mean?" "Well their both lions," said Beshte. "And lions are fierce and tough, kinds common knowledge really," added Ono. "Show'em the Roars guys! Show'em the Roars," said Bunga excitedly. "What's Bunga talking about? The Roars," she said before getting in the cubs faces, "You two think your something special just cause you can roar," she asked, before she retreated. Both the cubs wearing matching glares.

"Wait till you hear them," said Bunga, "Come on guys! Show'em the Roars!" "So what is the deal with you guys' Roars,", asked Beshte intrigued himself. "Oh you totally have to show us now guys," said Fuli. "Seeing is believing, though with the Roars it's more about hearing," said Ono. Kion looked to Akachi who rolled his eyes but nodded, "Okay fine. We'll show you the Roars. Just, uh, stay behind us we don't want anyone getting hurt," said Kion as he and Akachi walked to the crest of another hill. The otgers rushed forward excitedly, Beshte shoving past the others. "Watch it," said Fuli as she frowned forgetting that their were others animals besides her and the cubs. "Ugh groundlings," said Ono, flying back onto Beshte's back. "Ready," asked Akachi. Beshte, Bunga, and Ono had excited looks on their faces, while Fuli's was one of disbelief. "Okay, this is my Roar," said Kion, unsheathing his claws, with his pupils dilated. He went to Roar only for a squeak to come out, "What in the Pride Lands,", he asked looking at his mouth in shock. Each of the others gave confused looks even Fuli. "Maybe it was a fluke, let me try," said Akachi. He put his right hind leg back and his left front leg forwards, bracing himself before releasing...a slightly deeper squeak than Kion's, though Akachi's was more of a growl. "Well those were... different," said Ono. "You call that Roars," said Fuli laughing. "Those didn't sound like the Roars," said Beshte. "Those weren't the Roars! That was a-a squeak and a growl," said Bunga, as Fuli smirked.

"I found them your Highness! Kion and Akachi are over here," said Zazu flying over the said cubs. Down the hill was Sima, along with Kiars and Tiifu. "See Dad? What'd I tell ya," said Kiara. "Thank you Kiara. You and Tiifu go track the gazelle. I need to speak to the boys, alone," said Simba. "Yes Dad," said Kiara, as she and Tiifu walked away. "Thank you Princess." "Dad! Uncle Simba," said Kion and Akachi running over to the King. "Are we goad to see you! We're not sure what, but when we tried to-," began Kion. "Boys, Kiara tells me that you asked Bunga to join the Lion Guard," said Simba looking up at the said honey badger. "Hey," said Bunga awkwardly, as he wa ed. Simba turned back to the cubs, "Is this true?" "Well yeah. We were just talking to our friends about it and-." "Your friends," asked Simba interrupted Kion again, "Listen, I asked you to assemble the new Lion Guard. And instead your just playing with your friends?" "We're not playing Uncle Simba," said Akachi, "Our friends are the new Lion Guard. Fuli is the fastest," Fuli stood up and smirked, "Beshte is the strongest," Beshte flicked his ears happily, "Ono is the Keenest of Sight," Ono smiled. "And the Bravest, is Bunga," said Kion, as Bunga pounded his chest and did a 'piece' sign. "Boys, the Lion Guard has always been made of lions. Do you really think that a Lion Guard with only 2 lions can protect the Pride Lands," asked Simba. Kion and Akachi glanced at each otget, "Well actually," began Kion. "Listen, the Lion Guard isn't a game you play with your friends, it's real. The Circle of Life and both your lives depend on whose on your team. Please, boys. There are plenty of good lions for the Guard. I need you two to take your responsibilities seriously. Just as seriously as Kiara takes hers," said Simba before walking off.

"But I do take it seriously," said Kion walking away depressed, Akachi held his head down as he walked in the opposite way. Akachi had wanted to tell Simba, about how he had known that they needed to get lions for the Lion Guard, but he didn't want the blame to be put on Kion. "Kion! Akachi," called Bunga. "Lil' B, I think the guys need some time to theirselves," said Beshte.

-xXx-

"Be sure to stay low while we're tracking the herd. And we need to stay downwind, so the heard won't catch our scent," explained Kiara, as she and Tiifu crept up to the gazelle herd, "That's why it's important to watch how the grass moves." "Are we going to attack them," asked Tiifu, her blood starting to pump at the idea of a chase. "No," said Kiara, laying on her stomach, "My dad said we should only take what the Pride needs, that way the Circle of Life stays in balance. If we took gazelles just to learn how to do it, pretty soon we'd be as bad as the hyenas," she explained.

The two stayed quiet for a little while longer, when suddenly a shadow went over Kiara's head. "Huh," she said as she and Tiifu looked up, "What's Mzingo doing up there, vultures only circle like that when their expecting to eat." Tiifu caught something out of the corner of her eye and looked to her left, "Kiara look," she said. "Hyenas," exclaimed Kiara as they saw around 10 hyenas creeping up to the gazelles, "And Janja's leading them." "There's so many of them," asked Tiifu worried. "Yeah. And with Mzi go circling like that, I have a feeling that their up to no good," said Kiara. "What're we going to do," asked Tiifu. "Go find my dad and tell him Janja and his clan are here. I'll stay here and keep watch," said Kiara. Tiifu hesitated before nodding, "Okay Kiara. Be careful," she said as she crept away. Kiara quietly snuck behind a rock to watch the hyenas.

-xXx-

Akachi walked with his head down, "Why would Uncle Simba asked us to do this and then not give us the right instructions? We go and gest the best of tge best for the Guard, and then he says their not good enough?"

Kion felt depressed as he walked around, "Dad wanted the best for the Lion Guard. And we found them, but maybe the best isn't good enough? I just don't understand."

_"Why"_ he sang.

_"Why even trust us at all," _sang Akachi._ "They say the Guard is our call."__ "Then come tell us we're wrong," _sang Akachi as he walked around._ "Now what? What should we do," _sang Kion._ "And who? Who do we turn tooo," _sang Akachi as he came upon a small watering hole._ "Now everything feels so upside dow-own," _sang Kion as he and Akachi looked in the watering holes._ ""Deep down, maybe wr knew," _sang Akachi as he and Kion walked away._ "It was way too good to be true," _sang Kion frowning._ "And with all our friends looking up to us," _sang Akachi, as he stood on a small hill with a tree on it._ "As leaders we just got trussed," _sang Kion, as he stood on a small cliff with a rock overhanging it._ "_Akachi," called a voice, Akachi looked up to the clouds. A young lion, with a brown mane and dark blonde fur with brown eyes looking down and smiling at him. "Who are you," asked Akachi. The lion smiled, "I am the last Toughest member of the Guard." "So that means that you are Issa," asked Akachi. "Yes, I've watched you as has your grandfather," said Issa, "You and Kion will embark on great adventures. You'll endure hardship, but you'll preserve. You'll find love and face seemingly unlikely odds, but you are strong enough to take it," said Issa. "But what about Uncle Simba? He's worried we can't handle it," said Akachi. "Akachi, your uncle is worried because he loves you as his own. Being the second in command is even harder than being the leader," assured Issa. "Then maybe I shouldn't be second in command. I can't control Roar, the first time it was way louder than Uncle Simba's, and then it shrank to a growl. Plus what if-what if the roles switch this time? What if I become Scar? Then I may end up killing my friends and Kion and kill all the-" said Akachi growing more worried. "Akachi," said Issa, with a smile. Akachi looked up, "You won't be like Scar. You actually have compassion, you get scared but keep helping if someone needs it. You have a quick temper, but only if someone wrongs someone else. Your shy, but will help anyone if they need it. You are actually a good lion. And your will always have your grandfather and I to help you whenever you need it," said Issa before disappearing from the clouds. Akachi smiled, he just needed to help Kion see that they could do it. They could lead the Lion Guard, and they could do great things. He turned and ran in the direction that Kion had went.

Kion looked down, his grandfather had just disappeared. "Trust my instincts. The Roar will be their when we need it," he muttered to himself.

_"Maybe our journey is far from done," _he sang.

_"They need leaders, and we're the ones," _sang Akachi as he ran towards Kion._ "So now it's time for them all to see," _sang Kion as he walked._ "The Lions we were born to be-e," _sang Akachi._ "It is time, to take the lead on our own," _sang Kion, smiling._ "It is time, for something bigger. Than we've ever known," _sang Akachi, seeing Kion now._ "No need to wonder the choice is done," _sang Kion spotting Akachi._ "Now we truly believe that we are the ones," _sang Kion and Akachi together, as a lion's head, the mark of the Guard, appeared on their shoulders. Kion's a orange while Akachi's was sorta of a greyish color._ "So is it time," _sang Kion, looking unsure of himself, _"Is it time?"__ "Yes," _said Akachi, as he and Kion smiled._ "It. Is. Time," _the sang together.

Kion and Akachi, smiled as they looked at the sky. "Guys! Guys! Janja, the hyenas! Their attacking the gazelles," said Bunga frantically pointing towards, the way he came. "What?! Oh no," said Kion. "Come on! Let's go," said Akachi as he and the others ran the way Bunga came.

-xXx-

"Mzingo's telling the hyenas which one to target next. Smart, i-in a devious sort of way," said Ono, as he sat upon Beshte's back, who he along with Fuli sat on a hill overlooking the stampede. "I don't get it," said Beshte as the two looked to him, "They already scored a couple gazelles, that should be plenty of enough for everybody." "Yeah," said Fuli, voicing her agreement, "Why are they still attacking?" "Janja and his clan will keep going until the whole herd is dead," said Kion. "What," exclaimed Ono. "No," said Beshte. "Don't they understand the Circle of Life," asked Fuli. "They don't care about the Circle of Life, they want everything their way," said Akachi. "And it's up to the Lion Guard to stop them," said Kion, confidently. "The Lion Guard," questioned Fuli quietly. "You mean us," asked Ono. "What about what Simba said," asked Beshte unsure. "So your no lions. We're still the best of the best," said Akachi. "We're each the Pride Lands Fiercest, Toughest, Bravest, Fastest, Strongest, and the Keenest of Sight," said Kion confidently. "That's true," said Beshte. "Of course we are," said Fuli, as confident. "I guess," said Ono shrugging. "Yeah! Let's go get those stinkin' hyenas," said Bunga starting to walk towards the stampede. "Hold it Bunga. We gotta have a plan first," said Akachi holding Bunga back. Kion nodded, "That's right. We need a plan to take on the hyenas. That is if your ready to join the Lion Guard," asked Kion as he and Akachi smirked to each other. "I'm in," said Fuli. "Ditto," said Ono landing beside Fuli. "Lay it on us guys," said Beshte.

"Bunga," said Kion walking to Bunga, and putting a paw on his shoulder. "You are the Bravest," a light flashed before he removed it, revealing a blue lions head. Bunga looked at with a smile.

"Fuli," said Kion, before repeating what he did to Bunga, "You are the Fastest," as before a light flashed before Kion removed his paw, revealing a yellow lions head. She smiled at it, before smiling at Kion.

Akachi walked forward, "Ono," he said putting a paw on Ono's wing, "You are the Keenest of Sight," a flash of light revealed a white lions head. Ono smiled before stretching his wing to examine it.

"Beshte," said Akachi putting his paw on Beshte's shoulder, "You are the Strongest," as before a flash of light and then their was a whitish purple lions head. Beshte smiled and twirled his ears in delight. "We are the Lion Guard. Here's what we're gonna do," said Kion, as the group huddled

-xXx-

Kiara sighed, "What's taking Tiifu so long? Dad needs to stop this," Suddenly she caught movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned, "What," she asked, shocked to see Kion, Akachi, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono with such determination.

-xXx-

"Till the Pride Lands end," said Kion. "Lion Guard defend," called Akachi as the gtoup ran down the hill.

Chungu was chasing a gazelle, when sudden Bunga appeared, "Zuka Zama," he yelled holding his paws over his eyes. "Hey," complained Chungu.

Mzingo was flying over the herd when sudden a blur darted past him, "What about-aah," Ono hit his wing causing him to lose control and crash in a bush. "Looking for something featherneck," asked Ono.

Two hyenas were chasing a gazelle, when suddenly Akachi ran into them knocking them away. They stood up ready to fight, only Akachi kept swiping at them, causing them to back up

Three of the hyenas were chasing a gazelle, when suddenly Fuli ran in front of them, "Huwezi," she said coming to a stop, "Nowhere to run that I can't run faster!" The hyenas as growled and ran sfter another one, Fuli ran in front and stopped sgain, "See what I mean," she asked. The hyenas growled and turned and ran beside Janja.

"That's it! Keep going," said Kion. "Coming thru," called Bunga as he guided Chungu into the hyenas. "Beshte now," called Akachi. "Outta way," called Beshte pushing past the gazelles, "Twende Kiboko!" Janja and his clan gave scared looks before being tossed away.

"Simba! Nala! Look," said Rafiki, as he, Simba, Nala, and Tiifu ran onto the crest of a hill. Kion, Akachi and the Guard were chasing the hyenas. Rafiki laughed, "Kion and Akachi's Lion Guard. *Laughs* They have Janja and the hyenas on the run!" "That's our boys," said Nala proudly. Simba nodded with a smile. Tiifu looked to her right, her smiled morphing into a scared look, "But the herd! It's charging right for Kiara!" "Oh no," cried Nala as she and Simba ran up behind the cub. "Kiara," yelled Simba.

-xXx-

Kiara looked around at the gazelles running past her, suddenly one jumped over the rock and knocked into her. She slipped ovver the rock and fell onto her paw, twisting it when she landed. "Agh! Help," she called, grabbing the leg that the hurt paw was attached to.

-xXx-

"Guys! Kiara's hurt," called Ono, spotting the said cub. "Okay. We need to get to her fast," said Kion. "I'm the fastest there is. But what do I do once I'm there," asked Fuli. "Just get me close! I'll take it from there," said Bunga jumping on Fuli's back, who rolled her eyes and gave Kion a questioning look. "Bunga," asked Kion, with an equally confused look. "Don't worry this time yours truly has a plan," said Bunga. "I can protect them from the gazelles," said Akachi standing up. "I can do it just fine thank you," said Fuli. "Fuli, gazelles won't be watching what their doing when their stampeding. You'll need my help, plus I'm the fastest on the Guard besides you," said Akachi. "Fuli, he's right. We're wasting time, as it is. Now go," said Kion. "Ugh! Fine," said Fuli before turning and running. "This way," called Ono leading the group. "Zuka Zama," called Bunga.

The group ran along with the stampede, with tge extra weight on her back Fuli couldn't go as fast as normal, meaning that Akachi could keep up. Anytime a gazelle start to move closer, Akachi would push it back. "Kiara's trapped behind that big rock," said Ono. They looked and saw a rock coming up fast, "Uh, I can't get any closer," said Fuli. "Then this is where I get off. Hang on Kiara," called Bunga before jumping from gazelle to gazelle. Suddenly he flipped off a gazelle that had carried him past the rock, he talked to Kiara for a few seconds before suddenly bending over and breaking the wind, causing the gazelles to veer away from the cloud of stink. "Come on Fuli! Let's stop this stampede," said Akachi. Fuli grinned and nodded, she took the left while Akachi took the right.

"Kion! Bunga, Fuli, and Akachi did it! Kiara's safe," said Ono, landing beside Beshte. "Great! Have them regroup with us at the edge of the field once their done with the herd. It's time to give Janja and the hyenas something to remember," said Kion grinning.

-xXx-

"Mom! Dad," said Kiara limping to her parents. "Kiara," called Simba relieved, as he and Nala nuzzled her. "Your safe," said Nala. "I might not be if it wasn't for the guys friends, I guess they knew what they were doing when they picked them," said Kiara. Nala and Simba shared a look, "They did, didn't they," asked Simba. "Look," said Rafiki, gaining the others eyes, he pointed, "Look!"

-xXx-

Janja was licking some blood off his paw when he heard footsteps, he turned to see the Lion Guard. Kion and Akachi lept down onto a rock. "Well, well. If it isn't Kion, the lion cub. And his assistant, Akachi," said Janja grinning. Akachi bared his teeth and glared. "You two and your friends better leave now, before ya get hurt," said Janja. "We're the Lion Guard Janja," said Kion. "And we defend the Circle of Life. Your kind is not welcome in the Pride Lands," said Akachi. "Ever," added Kion. Janja grinned before he felt wind start to pick up. As if on que the two lion cubs, roared. The hyenas flew away. Chungu clawed at the ground before another hyena landed on him, dazing him.

"Zuka Zama! Now that's the Roars," said Bunga.

"Oh! Did you hear that," askd Rafiki. "Whoa," said Tiifu, as she and Kiara gave the boys shocked looks.

The hyenas whimpered as they ran away, Janja stopped and said quietly though hearable, "You win today cubs. Next time won't be so easy," he said before turning and running off. Kion and Akachi stood up straight and glared.

"You see Simba? You see," said Rafiki poking Simba with his staff as he laughed, "They are ready! It is time," he said pointing his staff to the sky. "Simba," questioned Nala. "Yes, they are ready. It is time. Time for the Lion Guard," said Simba.

-xXx-

"That was awesome. I mean I covered Chungu's eyes and then Ono took out Mzingo," said Bunga replaying what'd happened. The group laughed as he acted the stuff out.

Suddenly something stopped in front of them, they turned to Simba frowning at them, "Dad, uh hey," said Kion awkwardly. "Did I mention how your mane is today, it is awesome," said Akachi as he and Kon grinned fearfully. Simba stayed quiet, "Um Dad. Listen, uh we did what we thought was right and-," Kion began, before they could hear Simba laughing quietly before laughing loudly. Kion and Akachi glanced at each otger as they gave awkward nervous laughs.

After a while Simba stopped laughing but not smiling, "I'm proud of you both. Even though I told you, you were wrong and to do it the traditional way. You did it your way, and did just fine doing it," he said. "So your not mad," asked Akachi. "No, because you did what you thought was right. That's what matters," said Nala as she, Kiara, Tiifu, and Rafiki walked up beside Simba. Kion and Akachi grinned, "Thanks Dad. Thanks Mom," said Kion. Simba walked past the two to the rest of the Guard, "I owe you an apology, I clouded my thoughts that lions were better than every other animal in anything. And today you helped me reform my error, I am glad to say that you are now a member of the Lion Guard. And your each welcome to Pride Rock anytime you like," said Simba. The four bowed, "Thanks Your Manesty," said Beshte grinning. Simba nodded before turning to the meadow, with the 7 dead gazelles on it. "Ono is it," he asked. "Y-yes your Majesty," asked Ono, flying down and landing beside Simba. "Would you mind flying to Pride Rock and getting a few lionesses to come get the gazelles," asked Simba. "Of course not. I'll do it right away," said Ono before flying off. "Uncle Simba," asked Akachi. "Yes," asked Simba. "What if we left one or two gazelles near the border. That way the hyenas will have something to eat," asked Akachi. "Hmm, I suppose your right. Very well, I'll have Zazu inform them of that," said Simba.

The group began heading back to Pride Rock, "Akachi," called Fuli. Akachi turned and saw Beshte and her following the group, "Yeah," asked Akachi. "Could we talk in private," asked Fuli. "Uh sure," said Akachi, slightly hesitating. After they were away from the group Akachi decided to talk, "So what is it," he asked. Fuli sighed, "Thanks for helping me out with the 'helping Kiara' thing. I've been thinking, why don't we start over," she suggested. "Yeah, sounds good to me," said Akachi, "Though we kinda have to be friends to be a good efficient team," he said grinning. Fuli giggled lightly, "Well I'll see ya tomorrow." "Yeah. Oh, could you tell the others to meet Kion and I at Pride Rock at sunrise tommorow," said Akachi. "Easily," said Fuli grinning. "And Fuli," said Akachi, stopping her right before running, "Thanks." She nodded before running off, he turned and ran towards Pride Rock. _Issa is right. This is going to be a whole new adventure,_ he thought as he ran.

-xXx-

**Hello dear readers! I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter in the story Two Roars. If you really liked click the fav, if you wanna know when its updated follow it. Reviews are my lifeblood, let me know what you liked, what you didn't like, and why.** **Thanks**** and till next time**

**~Wolv317**


	4. Bunga the Wise

**A/N:This will be my OC Akachi's story, of being the Toughest of the Guard, making him second in command. This follows through the entire LG seasons, and may have a spin-off depends on the success of this story. I am a amateur writer, just a heads up.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything of Lion King or Lion Guard, only my OC's.**

Simba and Kiara sat at the edge of the ledge, overlooking the Pride Lands. Kion, his cousin Akachi, and Kion's best friend Bunga the Honey Badger were playing Baobab Ball further down the ledge. Akachi was between the two, sort of like monkey in the middle. Akachi smirked, "Come on Bunga. You know I'm gonna get it."

Akachi looked different than most of his family, his father was Nala's brother, Mheetu. Unlike his father, Akachi didn't have a blonde mane and blue eyes, no he had a black mane and grey eyes, despite having yellow gold fur. He also had a scar over his right eyebrow and another over the left side of his lips, making many of the lionesses saying he had the "bad boy" look about him.

Unlike Kion, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri, he hadn't been born in the Pride Lands. He had been born in a small oasis in the desert. Mheetu, once he reached teen age, was driven out by Scar's hyenas. After another year in the desert, he met a lioness named Imani and fell in love. A few months later, Imani died in childbirth. Mheetu was heartbroken but decided he would raise Akachi as well as he could. After several months more in the jungle, Mheetu heard rumors that Scar had been overthrown and Simba was alive. Determined to see if it was true or not Mheetu and Akachi journeyed to the Pride Lands. Once they got there, they were attacked by some rogues. Simba and some lionesses got there to help, but by the time they did Mheetu was dead and Akachi was scratched up (that was how he got his scars). Simba, Nala, Sarafina, Sarabi and the lionesses were saddened to learn that Mheetu was the one who died. So Simba, Nala, and the two older mothers decided to take in young Akachi. Within a few days Kiara was born, and a few months so was Kion.

Bunga smiled, "Oh yeah," he asked before rearing back, "Zuka Zama," and threw the baobab. Not only did it go over Akachi's head, but also Kion's. The two boys turned and saw where it was going, "Head's up," called Akachi as he and Kion began running after it. "Incoming," added Kion. It bounced off of Simba's head, "Kion! Akachi," scolded Kiara. "Sorry Uncle Simba," said Akachi. "Yeah, sorry. Bunga, Chi, and I were playing Baobab Ball and-," began Kion. "And the guys couldn't handle the pass," interrupted Bunga as he grabbed the baobab. "What," asked Kion. "Dude you freaking threw it over our heads," said Akachi. "Kion. Akachi," said Simba. "Yeah and ya couldn't handle it," said Bunga as he tossed the baobab up and caught it. "Bunga," said Simba, again to no avail. "Oh yeah try to handle this," said Kion as he and Akachi tackled Bunga to the ground, and the three began to wrestle for the ball.

"Boys," he called. Kion and Akachi let go and sat beside Simba with there heads hung low. "Boys listen. I need to talk to Kiara," he said smiling slightly, "She'll be tracking gazelles with her friends today." Kiara chuckled, "Cause I'm training to be-," she began smugly. "Queen of the Pride Lands. Yeah yeah, we know all about it Kiara," interrupted Kion. Kiara scoffed, "Least I have my life figured out. What are you gonna grow up to be little brother," she asked smiling. Akachi winced slightly when she pulled the older sibling card. Kion frowned for a second before smiling, "Happy," he said as if it was a dumb question. Akachi laughed, Kiara shot him a glare as Simba pushed the two apart. "Okay you two thats enough," he said with laughter in his voice. "Why don't you boys go play somewhere else," he suggested.

Just then Bunga ran past and held the baobab out, alá Rafiki and the royal cubs, "Yeah! I know the perfect place. Hey lions," he called before turning around. "You'll never get the baobab fruit no. You'll never get the baobab, no," he said in a sing song voice. "Ha you got nowhere to go Bunga," said Kion, smiling. "Says you. Zuka Zama," said Bunga before tossing the fruit over the ledge and jumping over it. Kion and Akachi ran tto the edge and saw Bunga fall on a rock, unharmed, "Catch if you can slowpokes," he said before catching the fruit and taking off. "Well thats one way off," said Akachi. "Game on Bunga. Come on Chi, later Dad. Have fun tracking those gazelles Kiara. We gotta get Bunga," said Kion as he raced down Pride Rock. "Hey Ki, you want me to go tracking with you girls," asked Akachi. Kiara smiled, "Thanks Chi. But we'll be fine. Go play with Kion," she turned to Simba, "I don't see how I'm related to Kion," she said as Akachi ran past her and after the boys. Simba smiled, "You were just as bad when you were younger. Besides he'll grow up one day," the smile dropped, "I hope."

After a while Akachi caught up to the two as they ran towards a flock of egrets. Suddenly one of them named Ono, opened his eye and saw them coming, "Everyone scatter," he cried. The flock took to the air, Kion and Akachi laughing as feathers rained down on them.

The three ran towards Rafiki's tree, Bunga bounced the fruit off it before catching it and continuing running. Rafiki looked out and waved to the three as they ran by.

Then the three ran to Big Springs and jumped across the hippo's back. Beshte, a friend of theirs, greeted the three. Not at all mad about the bouncing. Suddenly Bunga bounced on a crocodiles head, the croc jerked his head out of the water and turned to the young lions and growled menacingly, who stopped short and grinned fearfully.

After getting back on land, Kion and Akachi continued the chase. With Akachi being a couple of months older, he was the fastest of the three and had almost caught up to Bunga. When he suddenly disappeared, he turned to see Kion jerk around as Bunga rode by on Fuli, a sort of friend of theirs. Feeling the extra weight she looked back and saw him, she jumped to a stop and sent Bunga flying. "Whoa," he cried as he rolled down a hill and came to a stop.

Kion lept onto him and pinned him, "Gotcha now Bunga," he said grinning. The two looked up and saw the baobab roll to a stop. Akachi, who had now caught up, lept and grabbed it, "And I have the ball," he said. "Not for long," said Bunga as he tackled Akachi and began tickling him, "Cheka, cheka, cheka." "Okay okay, you win," said Akachi throwing the baobab away from him. Bunga jumped up and grabbed it. Kion pounced on him, the two rolled for a few seconds before the baobab shot away and fell into the Outlands. The three walked to the edge, "Aw man," said Akachi. "It rolled into the Outlands. Game over," said Kion, just as depressed. "Pfft, says who? I'm not afraid of the Outlands," said Bunga. "Neither are we," protested Akachi, "Its Uncle Simba." Kion nodded, "Yeah he says we shouldn't-." "Oh, puh-leeze! Simba's a big ol' scaredy cat when it comes to the Outlands," said Bunga. "He might have his reasons," suggested Akachi. "Whatever," said Bunga shrugging nonchalantly, "Besides...you know what my uncles always say," he said jumping into the Outlands. The two lions looked to each other and rolled their eyes, "Hakuna Matata," they said in unison.

Halfway down Bunga got caught on a tree branch, that jutted out from the canyon wall. "Bunga," asked Kion, "You look a little..." "Stuck," said Akachi grinning. "You kidding? Its just a tree branch," said Bunga as he began swinging back and forth, "Heh...Zuka Zama," he said flipping off the branch and landing with a grunt. "Now where'd that baobab fruit go," he asked looking around.

-xXx-

(**Further in the Outlands**)

Janja the hyena was currently chewing on a bone, he looked to his clan, "Oh 'fraid there's no meat left for you boys," he said licking the bone. The hyenas whimper, as they wouldn't have anything to eat.

Suddenly one of the hyenas named Cheezi saw a fruit away from their den, "Janja, Janja! A baobab fruit," he said excited. "Let's eat it. I'm starvalated," said another hyena named Chungu. "What do take me for, a vegetarian? I want some nice and meaty for lunch, something-," suddenly he saw a butterfly and began snapping at it. Suddenly it disappeared, "Huh? Where'd it go," he asked the others. Only for it to be right beside his eye making him look like a girl, causing the hyenas to laugh. "Wha? Wha? What's so funny? What are you laughing at? Tell me," he said before noticing Bunga looking for the fruit, "Stuff it furbrains! Look, a honey badger," he licked his lips, "Now that's my idea for a delightful lunch," he threw the bone with some of the hyenad chasing it, "Cheezi! Chungu, bring him to me!"

"Here we go," said Bunga as he held up the baobab for the lions to see it. "Wait a minute, is that," asked Akachi seeing eyes behind Bunga. "Heyvi kabisa. Bunga! Heads up," called Kion. "Relax guys. Remember Hakuna," he threw the baobab in the air as he closed his eyes, he opened them to see Cheezi growling menacingly, "Matata," he said smiling weakly. "Get outta there Bunga," called Kion. "Okay hyena, wanna see what this honey badgers made of?! I'll show you what I'm made of," said Bunga as Chungu picked him up from behind, the two laughed. "Hey let me go! So I can show that other guy what I'm made plained Bunga as he tried to escape Chungu's mouth. "Hyenas! Put Bunga down! Pick on somebody your own size," called Akachi. "Oh hey cubs! You want the honey badger," asked Cheezi laughing, "Come and get him," he said darkly. "Let him go! You hyenas don't want any trouble with my dad," threatened Kion. "Ooh! Like how'd you get into trouble if you came into the Outlands," said Cheezi before the two began laughing. "Uh guys," asked Bunga getting worried. "Their to afraid to come down here," said Chungu. "Yeah! 'Fraidy cats," called Cheezi. The two began chanting in unison, "Fraidy cats! Fraidy cats! Fraidy cats!" Chungu continued to chant, "All right yeah. Fun's over, Janja needs his lunch," said Cheezi looking up at the cubs and grinning. "Lunch," asked Bunga as he shrinked in fear. "No," called Kion angrily, "Let him gooooo," he began roaring. A second later, so did Akachi. His wasn't as powerful but was more than what a full grown male could do. Chungu's jaw dropped, letting Bunga go as they stared in shock at the two cubs. Bunga was the first to recover and stuffed the baobab in Chungu's mouth and jumped on Cheezi's head before beginning to climb up the canyon wall, "See ya hyena! Wouldn't wanna be ya," he called. The two cubs finished and looked up, not noticing the lions head on their shoulders, "Heyvi kabisa," said Kion. "What in the Great Kings name was that," wondered Akachi. Bunga climbed to the top and back in the Pride Lands, "Zuka Zama! Guys how'd you roar like that," asked Bunga. "I dunno, Bunga. Wish we did though," said Kion smiling. "Yeah," said Akachi before getting a idea, "Hey maybe Uncle Simba, Aunt Nala, Grandmother Sarafina, Grandmother Sarabi, or Rafiki knows what that was," he suggested. "Yeah, lets go ask," said Kion as they started towards Pride Rock.

-xXx-

(**At Pride Rock)**

"That was Kion and Akachi's roars," asked Nala, as she, Simba, and Rafiki stood on the ledge of Pride Rock. Rafiki laughed, "Yes Nala, yes! He is ready, it is time," he said excitedly. ""Eh, no Rafiki. Kion isn't ready he's still a cub. And Akachi might, might, be ready," said Simba, emphasizing 'might.' Rafiki rubbed Simba's head and then whacked him, "Simba. Simba. You heard the Roars," said Rafiki. "I heard them...it's just," Simba sighed, "I need more time to prepare them, especially Kion." "I think you just ran out of time Simba," said Nala. "But Nala-," began Simba. "Listen to Rafiki, Simba," said Nala walking away, to tell their mothers of the news.

"They are ready. It Is time," said Rafiki, now much calmer. "Time for what Dad," asked Kion as the three walked up to them. "Rafiki? What's going on," asked Akachi. Rafiki nudged Simba, who glared before turning back to the boys. "Boys, we need to talk," said Simba. Kion immediately recoiled, "Oh no! Dad, we already had that talk. "Can you feel the love tonight?" We already know about that mushy stuff," he said. Akachi shrugged, "It don't bother me."

Simba chuckled awkwardly, "Yes," he cleared his throat, "Its not that Kion." "No. No, most definitely not that," said Rafiki, "We have heard your roars yes? Yes," he asked getting excited once more. "Yeah uh," the boys glanced at each other, "It was uh kinda different today," said Kion. "More," he gestured with his paw as he thought of the correct term, "Louder." "Different? Louder, you say," Rafiki laughed, "It is more than that," he raised his staff and hands to the sky, "It is the Roars of the Elders!"

'"Awesome! Whats that," asked Bunga. "When they use it the great lions of the Pride Lands past roar with them," answered Rafiki. "Awesome! I still don't get it," said Bunga. Akachi rolled his eyes as he smiled, "Wait, so thats what happened to our roars," asked Kion as he turned to Simba. "Wait, I remember. There were lions in the sky when they roared," said Bunga. "The Roars of the Elders are great gifts boys. It will make one of you the Fiercest in the Pride Lands, and the other the Toughest. Who roared first," asked Simba. "He did then I roared," said Akachi nodding to Kion. "Then that means Kion is the Fiercest and Akachi the Toughest. But," said Simba. "But what," asked Kion. Simba looked to Rafiki who shook his head, "No Simba, it is you who must tell them about the Lion Guard," said Rafiki. "The Lion what now," asked Akachi. "What is that," asked Kion. "This way," said Simba walking down Pride Rock. The cubs glanced at each other, "Uh okay," said Akachi as they followed Simba. "Oh come on Rafiki. You already know what it is don't cha," asked Bunga, Rafiki nodded but stayed quiet, "Come on tell me!"

They stopped in front of a wall of vines, "Huh," asked Kion. "Its a bunch of vines," asked Bunga. "This isn't nearly as impressive as I thought it'd be," said Akachi. Simba smiled, "Rafiki?" Said mandrill pulled the vines back revealing a secret cave, "Whoa," said the cubs in unison. "Look at that," said Bunga. The group walked in and looked around, "How did I not know this was here," asked Kion. "For real. You'd think at least one of us would have noticed," added Akachi. "Dad, what is this place," said Kion jogging beside Simba. "This is the Lion Guard Lair, it's the secret meeting place for the members of the Lion Guard," explained Simba.

"Maybe they should think about fixing the place up," said Bunga brushing some vines away, only to stir up some dust, "*cough* Or at least doing some dusting." Suddenly Rafiki appeared beside Bunga upside down, "Hmm...yes!" Bunga looked at the monkey as he shrank back. Rafiki ran over to a wall and pointed his Bakura staff at a opening covered by vines, he laughed as the light began shining brighter, causing the others to look away or close their eyes.

After a few seconds, the boys opened their eyes to see a now clean lair/cave. "Ah! That's more like it," said Bunga walking over to Rafiki, "Can you show that trick to my Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa?" Rafiki chuckled and shook his head, no. "Okay that was cool, but could you maybe tell us about the Lion Guard now," asked Akachi. "Yeah Dad! You gotta tell us, what is the Lion Guard," asked Kion. Simba smiled, "The Lion Guard is the team that protects the Pride Lands, and defends the Circle of Life. According to tradition, the Lion Guard is made of the Pride Lands' Fiercest,. Bravest, Fastest, Strongest, and Keenest of Sight. But...every few generations, the Guard has another member, a sixth member, the Toughest. From what was painted and told, the Toughest would only occur when the Fiercest would have his first roar then whoever would roar with him, would also have the Roar, just not as powerful. Traditionally, the Fiercest is the leader while the Toughest is the second in command," he explained.

"So thats awesome, but what happened to them," asked Akachi. Kion nodded, "Yeah! It looks like they haven't been in here in...," he looked around, "...forever." Simba's face fell slightly, "I'm afraid it's a story without, a happy ending." Rafiki touched a painting of a lion on Pride Rock, and it began to move as Simba explained the story. "Whoa," the three boys breathed in awe, as they moved closer to the painting. "When your Grandfather Mufasa, was about your age, his younger brother, Scar, was the leader of the Lion Guard. Scar also had the gift of the Roar, the Roar made Scar feel powerful. But that power went to Scar's head. He began to think that he should be King, instead of his older brother Mufasa. So Scar ordered the Lion Guard to help him take down Mufasa," the boys had horrified faces, to think that Scar would kill his own brother to be King. "When the Guard refused, Sçar was furious. In one of the few times in history, Scar's Guard had the Toughest. His name was Issa, and he had been Scar's cubhood friend. When Scar used his Roar, Issa stood in his way. They ended up having a great fight, though sadly Scar ended up overpowering Issa and his Roar, with his own. Scar ended up killing the Guard and his friend Issa. But what Scar didn't realize was that by using the Roar for evil, he would lose the power of the Roar completely," said Simba, as the painting finished and went back to normal. "Heyvi kabisa," muttered Kion. "Yeah," agreed Bunga, slightly louder. Akachi gave a worried glance from the painting to Kion.

"The Roar's can be very powerful gifts. They can be used for great good, but they can also lead to terrible evil," said Rafiki, giving the cubs a warning glare. "Well I'll never be like Scar. Ever," said Kion. "Neither will I," said Akachi, Kion isn't like Scar, he'd never hurt me or anybody on purpose, he thought.

"I'm glad to hear that. Because starting today," Simba gave a proud but also confident look to the cubs, "Kion will be the leader of the new Lion Guard. While Akachi, will be second in command. Together you two will lead the new Lion Guard to protect the Pride Lands and defend the Circle of Life." "I'm the what," asked Kion, giving Simba a incredulous look. "Sorry repeat that," added Akachi, with a matching look. Rafiki laughed, "You heard Simba! Ha ha! The leaders of the new Lion Guard, it is you. Yes! It. Is. You," he said pointing to the cubs. "Dad," questioned Kion, as he and Akachi looked to him. "It's true boys," said Simba smiling. "Wow... amazing," said Kion running over to Simba. "It's awesome," said Akachi, joining Kion. "It is. Now as leaders of the Lion Guard, I need you two to assemble the Pride Lands' Bravest, Fastest, Strongest, and Keenest of Sight," said Simba. "We got this Uncle Simba," said Akachi as he and Kion ran towards the cave entrance. "Don't worry, we're gonna make you proud," said Kion, before the two were gone. Simba watched them go before noticing Bunga was still there and smiling, "Yes Bunga?" "This is un-Bunga-lievable," said Bunga jumping in the air with excitement, before following the cubs. Simba watched him go, "See Simba? And now they will choose the best lions in the Pride for the Guard," said Rafiki. Simba began walking away, "I hope so Rafiki. I still don't think Kion is ready, and Akachi only might be ready." Rafiki followed him out of the Lair.

-xXx-

**(By the Waterhole**)

"Wow! We're the leaders of the Lion Guard! Protectors of the Pride Lands," said Kion getting in an attack stance, "It's...kinda scary," he said looking in the water. Akachi nudged him, "Aw cheer up Kion. I doubt with me and you as the leaders, it won't be that hard," he said reassuringly. Kion smiled before, "Kion! Akachi," yelled Bunga before sliding into the water, soaking the two cubs. "Bunga," the two complained. "Ready to start assembling the Lion Guard? Huh? Now? Huh," asked Bunga as he jumped up and down. "Yes, ugh! Just stop splashing us," said Kion, smiling good naturedly. "Your the only animal, I know that can be wet and not even know it," said Akachi. "Splashing," asked Bunga, before looking down, "Oh! Heh, heh heh. Sorry guys," he said apologetically. "Its alright," said Akachi. "Hakuna Matata Bunga. Now," said Kion before running to the top of a hill and looked down, "Time to assemble the Lion Guard," said Kion, Akachi and Bunga ran behind him.

"Lion Guard? Hmmm," said a vulture, named Mzingo as he overhead the three boys. He took to the air and followed them.

"Dad," said the Lion Guard needs the Bravest, Fastest, Strongest, and Keenest of Sight. So I think we should ask the Bravest animal first," said Kion. "Sounds good to me," said Akachi nodding. "Guys wait," said Bunga running in front of the two, "Before you go asking whoever you think is the Bravest, think about this...I might not be the biggest Honey Badger, but I know what's in my heart. And I'm not afraid of anything or anyone," said Bunga getting more passionate. "I know Bunga, that's why,-" started Kion. Akachi had a confused look on his face. "I'll help the Lion Guard fight hyenas! Or Jackals! Or Crocodiles! Or Vultures," interrupted Bunga.

"Vultures," questioned Mzingo, as if as appalled that Bunga would think that.

"Or great big rock slides or wild fires! I will stand with the Lion Guard! I'll never give up! I'll, I'll-," continued the honey badger. "Why don't you stop talking so I can ask you to join the Lion Guard," asked Kion. "Say what," asked Akachi and Bunga at the same time. "Come on guys. Akachi, don't you think that Bunga is the bravest animal you know," asked Kion. "Well yeah but-," said Akachi. "Exactly, so Bunga I want you to be a member of the new Lion Guard," said Kion. "Zuka Zama," said Bunga doing his signature backflip.

"Zuka Zama indeed. I wonder if Janja knows about the Lion Guard," said Mzingo before flying to the Outlands..

"You couldn't have made a better choice! We are going to make a great team! I can't wait to tell Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbas," said Bunga. Akachi laughed nervously, "Heh, yeah. Just give us a minute," he said pushing Kion away from Bunga.

"Akachi? What is it," asked Kion, once there were several paces away. "Look I know that Bunga is your best friend. I do. But didn't you see all the pictures and paintings on the walls," asked Akachi. Kion shook his head no, he really hadn't payed attention to the paintings. "Well I did. And all of them had lions as all the members in the Lion Guard," said Akachi. Kion looked at the ground, before looking back up, "I understand. But I think to protect the Pride Lands and the Circle of Life in the best way is to get the best of each member with any animal. What do you think," asked Kion. Akachi was silent before looking to Bunga who was doing a victory dance, he chuckled lightly, "Alright. Let's do it," he said standing back up. "Asante Chi," said Kion before the two walked back to Bunga.

"Good news Bunga! You are now a member of the Lion Guard," said Kion. "But...I thought you said that I was already," said Bunga, comfused. "We had a disagreement but its all good now," explained Akachi. "Great thanks for letting-," suddenly a yell stopped Bunga, "...little help," called a voice. "Sounds like Kiara's friend Zuri," said Kion annoyed. "She's only a little...complaining," defended Akachi. "And she's needs help...our help! It's our first adventure, Lion Guard to the rescue," said Bunga before running off. "Lion Guard to the rescue," questioned Kion as he looked to Akachi who shrugged, "Hey Bunga wait for us!" "We also need a different catchphrase," said Akachi as he and Kion ran after Bunga.

-xXx-

**(Somewhere in the Pride Lands**)

"Hold still Zuri. Timon and Pumbaa said they knew how to help," said Tiifu, a cream furred, green eyed lioness cub. "Where am I gonna go Tiifu? I'm stuck," whined Zuri, a burnt orange, blue eyed cub. "*Sigh* You wouldn't be stuck if you didn't keep stopping to sharpen your claws on every other tree," said Kiara, a tan furred, amber eyed cub, also future Queen of the Pride Lands. "But Kiara if I don't keep them sharp, they won't stay shiny," said Zuri, examining her claws on her nonstuck paw.

"Don't worry ladies. Me znd Pumbaa have everything under control," said Timon, a red headed meerkat. "Timon's right. We used to help Simba get his claws out of logs, all the time" said Pumbaa, as he talked Timon lodged a stick under Zuri's paw. "And your sure about this," asked Kiara uncertain. "Sure I'm sure. If it weren't for us, your dad would still be stuck to a tree somewhere. Ready Pumbaa," asked Timon. "Ready," said Pumbaa, as he took a the stick in his mouth. "Okay on three. One, two, thre-," began Timon. "Stand back Pridelanders. Bunga of the Lion Guard is here," called Bunga as he swung on a vine, landing beside the group. "What," asked Kiara.

"Bunga," said Pumbaa turning and bumping into Zuri ripping her claws out of the log. "Ow! My claw! Whoa," Zuri slipped off the log bridge and onto a rotten one. "Ah! Creepy crawly bugs," said Zuri before jerking her head out of the log, bugs still covering her, "Ew!" "Zuri, you hit the jackpot," said Timon diving into the log. "It's a smorgasbord," said Pumbaa before following Timon. "Hang on Zuri! I'll save you," said Bunga getting ready to jump down. "Okay Bunga. You've done enough saving for one day," said Kiara holding him back. "Bunga I...whoa," said Kion as he and Akachi caught up, "What's going on?" "I-i broke a claw! It hurts," complained Zuri. "There there Zuri," said Tiifu nuzzling her, "Your gonna be just fine."

Kion and Akachi walked over to the group, "Oh hey Kiara. How'd the gazelle tracking go," asked Kion. "And more importantly, what'd we miss," asked Akachi. "We never got to the gazelles. And to answer your question, Zuri got her claws stuck in a tree," said Kiara annoyed. "*Laughs* And then she fell face first into a log full of bugs," said Pumbaa, as he reemerged from the log, along with Timon. "But bugs are so...gross," said Zuri. "And soooo delicious! Oh look," he climbed up Tiifu's back and reached behind Zuri's ear, "Another one," he pulled a bug out. "Ah! Get it-get it away," cried Zuri trying to stand up, only to fall back down, "Ow! My paw! Wahaha!"

"Hey everyone! Everyone! Listen to this! Simba, just put Kion and Akachi in charge of the new Lion Guard," said Bunga. Kion got this proud/smug look on his face, Akachi gave a sheepish grin. "Lion Guard? What's a Lion Guard," asked Kiara. "Dad just told us about it," said Kion, "The Lion Guard is the team that protects the Pride Lands and defends the Circle of Life. And I'm it's new leader," said Kion. "I'm second in command," said Akachi. "And I'm gonna be on the Lion Guard too! It's un-Bunga-lievable," exclaimed Bunga. Kiara chuckled, "Okay I can see Akachi, since he's older. But you and Bunga? Protecting the Pride Lands? Does Dad know about this," asked Kiara. "Dad told us to assemble the Pride Lands best," said Kion. "And I'm the best! Just ask me," said Bunga crossing his arms. Akachi face-pawed, Seriously? How egotistical yet also dumb can he be?

"Well if you ask me it sounds like it may be dangerous," said Pumbaa caring for Bunga's safety. "It's worse than that Pumbaa. It sounds like...work," said Timon, his voice having fear in it. "Yeah! It's both," said Bunga. "Eee! Work," said Timon shrinking away from the word. "Gee, Bunga. I dunno...," said Pumbaa. "Uncle Pumbaa, Uncle Timon. Please," asked Bunga, on his knees and begging. "Work? Danger? Definitely not! Have your forgotten our problem free philosophy? It means no worries," said Timon. "I know it's not Hakuna Matata Uncle Timon. It's, it's...Zuka Zama," said Bunga, with a hopeful look. "Zuka Zama," questioned Kiara. "Don't ask," said Timon. "What's Zuka Zama," asked Tiifu, ignoring Timon. "What's Zuka Zama? What's Zuka Zama," he asked, picking up Timon and shaking him before dropping him, "I'll tell you all about Zuka Zama," he said doing flips onto a rock. "You had to ask," said Timon, as music began playing.

Akachi had to admit, Bunga's motto for life was a good one. Though it seemed that Timon didn't agree with it, "Meh, Zuka palooka. I still don't think that Bunga should be signing up for some jungle patrol," said Timon. "Lion Guard," said Bunga, quick to defend his new sort of job, with a touch of anger. "Whatever you call it," said Timon, with a bored look. "Timon, Pumbaa. I really do need Bunga on the Lion Guard, he's the bravest animal I know," said Kion. "He literally does anything we dare him," added Akachi. "Wait he's the bravest animal you know," asked Timon. "He's brave alright," Kiara said, "Brave bordering on stupid," she muttered with a smile. "Thanks Kiara," said Bunga, either he didn't hear her or decided to ignore her.

"Well when you put it that way," said Pumbaa. "Congratulations Bunga," said Timon shaking Bunga's hand, er paw, "We always knew ya had it in ya!" Kiara rolled her eyes, "Oh brother, Kion's gonna wreck the Pride Lands before I even get to be Queen," said Kiara. "It won't be that bad Ki. Besides I'll be there and you know I can handle it," said Akachi. "True," said Kiara. "Oh Bunga, I'm so proud I could," suddenly Pumbaa accidentally let it loose, "Oops. Sorry." "Zuri, let's get you back to Pride Rock," said Kiara. "We're outta here," said Zuri. "We better go assemble the rest of the team," said Kion. "You know duty calls and all that," said Akachi as he and Kion took off. "Wait guys! The Lion Guard needs to stick together," said Bunga running after them. "Was it something I said," called Pumbaa to the retreating figures.

-xXx-

**(The Outlands****)**

"Janja, I'm hungry," complained Chungu. "Me too," added Cheezi. "You two only have yourselves to blame. To think you were scared of the roars of some lion cubs," scolded Janja. "Janja, see Kion and Akachi's roars, they weren't like normal roars. They were," he laughed nervously, "super loud," explained Cheezi. "And the clouds! They turned into roaring lions," added Chungu, Cheezi nodded frantically in agreement. "Oh so your scared of clouds too," asked Janja. Chungu and Cheezi held their heads down in shame a their clan laughed.

Janja heard flapping and saw Mzingo land on the edge of the cave, "Stuff it furbrains! Seems we have a visitor to our humble humid den," he said turning to the vulture. "Janja. Hyenas," said Mzingo. "Mzingo. What are you doin this far in the Outlands? Looking for leftovers," asked Janja. "No. But I'd be happy to-," he began. "Forget it! Simba's cub Kion and his nephew Akachi managed to cancel our lunch plans," interrupted Janja, turning to face his laughing clan. "Then you already know about those cubs," said Mzingo, baiting the hyena. "Know what," he asked, hook, line and sinker. "Simba has told those cubs to assemble a new Lion Guard," said Mzingo. "Lion Guard," questioned Janja, "But that's impossible, the Lion Guard died out after Scar...unless," said Janja a look of realization on his face. "J-J-Janja," asked Mzingo coming further in the den. "The Roars, of course," said Janja. "Of course what," asked Mzingo. He had arrived in the Pride Lands in the last year of Scar's reign. "Don't you know the stories? The Lion Guard was legendary. The most powerful team of lions in the Pride Lands, at least they were," he chuckled darkly, "Until Scar destroyed them," he and his clan began laughing. "What? A lion destroyed the Lion Guard," asked Mzingo. "Or so the story goes," clarafied Janja.

"Ha ha, hilarious," said Cheezi. "Yeah, them lions ain't to bright," said Chungu laughing. "aStuff it furbrains," said Janja causing the hyenad to recoil, "A new Lion Guard could be very bad news for us hyenas, and all the other Outlanders." "I gathered as much from what I overheard of the cubs," said Mzingo. "Yes, the old Lion Guard protected the so called Circle of Life. If the cubs new Lion Guard wins the trust of the Pride Lands, we Outlanders will-," suddenly Janja spotted a caterpillar and jumped at it. He jumped at it, only to have it bounce over him, he dived after it. He managed to grab it only he accidentally sucked it in his nose, he tried to lick it out, he glared at it and smacked his nose. He then smashed his head into the rock, before sneezing. The caterpillar shot out of his nose and landed beside Mzingo, who had a bored look on his face. "Now Janja, what were you saying about the Lion Guard a-n-nd the Outlanders," asked Mzingo. "I was saying, with the Lion Guard patrolling the Pride Lands. It will be next to impossible for us Outlanders to take whatever we want for food," said Janja. "Then what are we gonna do," asked Cheezi. "Ooh! Ooh, we could eat each other," said Chungu. "No! We'll strike now, before the Lion Guard is ready. And we'll take down all the animals we can," said Janja facing his clan now. "Mmm, I like the sound of that," said Mzingo from behind him. "Whole herds of animals," said Janja. "Yeah! Right," said Cheezi liking the idea. "Tasty," added Chungu. "Tonight we Outlanders will feast," said Janja jumping up to a higher elevation, "Hyenas and vultures alike. Tonight...we strike," music began to play, as Janja laughed as he juped down beside the clan.

"~When you live in the Outlands, it's better to make your own rules~," he looked to his clan, "Ask anyone outside the Ptide Lands, the Circle of Life is for fools!~" His clan began to vocalize with the beat, "~Ha ha ha ha, ha ha! Ha ha ha ha, ha ha!~" The clan along with Mzingo began imagining it while they sang, "~We go where we want when we want to! And we eat, yes we eat as we please! That Kion can't give us a curfew,~" sang Kion. "~Or tell us to stay in the trees~," added Mzingo. "~No~," sang the clan, "~Tonight we strike, tonight we strike! No one's till the time is right, the Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite! Tonight we strike, tonight we strike! Ha ha ha ha, ha ha! Ha ha ha ha, ha ha~!" "~So before this new Guard is ready to defend the Pride Lands from harm~," sang Janja. "~Ha ha!~" "~We'll make them all feel unsteady! We'll give them cause for alarm~," sang Janja, looking to his clan. "~Tonight we strike, tonight we strike! No one's safe so the time is right! The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite! Tonight we strike, tonight we strike~," sang the clan. "Alright fellas. Bring it in," said Janja, "~While the animals are in their slumber, we'll be creeping beneath. And just like a roaring thunder, we'll wake them up with our teeth!~" "Tonight we strike, tonight we strike! No one's safe so the time is right! Tonight we strike, tonight we strike! Tonight we strike~," sang the clan. "Tonight we strike," sang Janja. "No one's safe, so the time is right," sang the clan. "Nobody's safe!" "Tonight we strike, tonight we strike," as the clan sang Janja climbed to the top of the rocks. "The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite! Tonight we strike, tonight we strike," sang the whole clan.

"Outlanders arise and follow me. The Pridelanders whwill never know what bit'em," said Janja as the clan laughed, as they climbed down the mountain.

-xXx-

**(Back in the Pride Lands)**

"Target in sight," said a young egret named Ono, as he spotted a snail on a blade of grass. "Dive," he yelled, before tucking his wings in. "Heya Ono," said Bunga, popping out of the grass, seemingly out of no where. Thiugh Ono should have spotted him, since he had tthe best vision in the Pride Lands. "Whoa," cried Ono, flipping over Bunga and skidding to a stop in front of Kion and Akachi. "Oh hey guys. Good to see you," said Ono. Akachi grinned at the unintentionally pun, "You see almost everything Ono, that's why we wanna talk," said Kion.

-xXx-

Ono, Kion, Akachi, and Bunga stopped at the watering hole, where they'd try to recruit their next member. A young friendly hippo, walked up to a boulder. Some other young hippo's began chanting, "Beshte! Beshte! Beshte!" "Hey everybody! Who wants a water slide," asked Beshte. "Ooh yeah," called one. "Me, me," called another. "Do it Beshte," said the third, as all three knew what he'd do. "Poa! One water slide coming up! Twende Kiboko" said Beshte before he began pushing against the boulder. He pushed it over with relative ease, "Yay," cried the other hippo's, as they rode the wave of the new water. "Yeah," said Beshte, floating behind them. The small group on the bank got splashed by a big wave, "Strongest," asked Bunga. "Strongest," said Kion blowing water off his nose. "Definitely," added Akachi. "Also wettest," said Ono as he began flapping his wings to get dry, "Ah," cried Kion and Akachi. "Ono," said Bunga scoldingly.

-xXx-

Bunga started to run down a hill, a second later a cheetah, named Fuli, topped it and passed him. "Fuli, wait! Kion and Akachi wants to talk," called Bunga. "Not now Bunga! I gotta run," called Fuli. "What? Why," asked Bunga with a disbelieving look. Fuli looked back, "That's why," she called. Bunga turned to see a troop of baboons running past him, knocking him to and fro. "I see Fuli's a bit occupied," said Ono, as the four watched on the hill side. "I still think I could at least keep up faster than him," said Akachi. "I can see that Ono," said Kion ignoring Akachi, "But I have an idea." Fuli was tiring fast, as she ran, suddenly a baboon leaped at her. She ducked and took a hard right, "Huwezi," she called. Another baboon leaped at her, she jumped over it, "You can't catch me!" "Fuli this way," called Ono, as he led Fuli to the spot. She ran up a hill to see Kion standing beside a Beshte, and Akachi standing on a rock beside him, "Fuli jump," yelled Kion. She did just that, "Beshte do it," said Akachi. Said hippo stood up, blocking the baboons who ran into him. One of them tried to jump over only for Akachi to bat him down. The baboons fell back on the ground, dazed. "Nice save Beshte," said Kion. "Totally," said Fuli, climbing up on the rock beside them, "Thanks." "Poa! But thank Kion, he had the ides," said Beshte. Fuli turned to Kion with a smile, "Thanks," she said softly. Kion smiled. Fuli turned to the baboons, "And as for you guys, I said I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to be mean, when I said you look funny when you scratch your heads." The troop leader sat up and scratched his head, as did the others, "Apology accepted," he said in a deep voice before he and the others passed out.

-xXx-

After walking up to a hill, with a lone tree on it the group stopped. "Hey guys. Thanks for meeting with us. We wanted to talk to you because well...," Kion looked to Akachi, "We need your help," he finished. "What's the kerbubble guys," asked Beshte. "The six of us are the Pride Lands'," Kion began nodding to each others special ability, "Fiercest, Toughest, Bravest, Strongest, Fastest, and the Keenest of Sight," they eached smirked knowing it was true, "And that's why we want you to join the new Lion Guard. Together, we'll protect the Pride Lands and defend the Circle of Life," continued Akachi. Ono whistled, impressed. "Well lick my tail, and call me a meerkat," said Beshte. "Hey my uncle's a meerkat," said Bunga, offended. "No offense Bunca," said Beshte before realization hit him, "Wait aren't you a Honey Badger?" However Fuli didn't share their sentiments of the idea.

"A Lion Guard," she asked, getting in the cubs faces, though she was slightly more hostile to Akachi. Who could blame her after the...*_shudders_*...the bee incident? "Figues," she continued, "Always the Lion's lording over the Pride Lands. I suppose Simba out you two in charge of this little team," said Fuli. Akachi and Kion glanced at each other before turning back to Fuli, "Fuli, the Lion Guard needs you Your the Pride Lands fastest," began Kion. "You got the right," she interrupted, "And your supposed to be the Fiercest," she asked Kion her tone mocking and teasing at the same time, before she turned to Akachi, her tone slightly more icy, "And what does the Toughest even mean?" "Well their both lions," said Beshte. "And lions are fierce and tough, kinds common knowledge really," added Ono. "Show'em the Roars guys! Show'em the Roars," said Bunga excitedly. "What's Bunga talking about? The Roars," she said before getting in the cubs faces, "You two think your something special just cause you can roar," she asked, before she retreated. Both the cubs wearing matching glares.

"Wait till you hear them," said Bunga, "Come on guys! Show'em the Roars!" "So what is the deal with you guys' Roars,", asked Beshte intrigued himself. "Oh you totally have to show us now guys," said Fuli. "Seeing is believing, though with the Roars it's more about hearing," said Ono. Kion looked to Akachi who rolled his eyes but nodded, "Okay fine. We'll show you the Roars. Just, uh, stay behind us we don't want anyone getting hurt," said Kion as he and Akachi walked to the crest of another hill. The otgers rushed forward excitedly, Beshte shoving past the others. "Watch it," said Fuli as she frowned forgetting that their were others animals besides her and the cubs. "Ugh groundlings," said Ono, flying back onto Beshte's back. "Ready," asked Akachi. Beshte, Bunga, and Ono had excited looks on their faces, while Fuli's was one of disbelief. "Okay, this is my Roar," said Kion, unsheathing his claws, with his pupils dilated. He went to Roar only for a squeak to come out, "What in the Pride Lands,", he asked looking at his mouth in shock. Each of the others gave confused looks even Fuli. "Maybe it was a fluke, let me try," said Akachi. He put his right hind leg back and his left front leg forwards, bracing himself before releasing...a slightly deeper squeak than Kion's, though Akachi's was more of a growl. "Well those were... different," said Ono. "You call that Roars," said Fuli laughing. "Those didn't sound like the Roars," said Beshte. "Those weren't the Roars! That was a-a squeak and a growl," said Bunga, as Fuli smirked.

"I found them your Highness! Kion and Akachi are over here," said Zazu flying over the said cubs. Down the hill was Sima, along with Kiars and Tiifu. "See Dad? What'd I tell ya," said Kiara. "Thank you Kiara. You and Tiifu go track the gazelle. I need to speak to the boys, alone," said Simba. "Yes Dad," said Kiara, as she and Tiifu walked away. "Thank you Princess." "Dad! Uncle Simba," said Kion and Akachi running over to the King. "Are we goad to see you! We're not sure what, but when we tried to-," began Kion. "Boys, Kiara tells me that you asked Bunga to join the Lion Guard," said Simba looking up at the said honey badger. "Hey," said Bunga awkwardly, as he wa ed. Simba turned back to the cubs, "Is this true?" "Well yeah. We were just talking to our friends about it and-." "Your friends," asked Simba interrupted Kion again, "Listen, I asked you to assemble the new Lion Guard. And instead your just playing with your friends?" "We're not playing Uncle Simba," said Akachi, "Our friends are the new Lion Guard. Fuli is the fastest," Fuli stood up and smirked, "Beshte is the strongest," Beshte flicked his ears happily, "Ono is the Keenest of Sight," Ono smiled. "And the Bravest, is Bunga," said Kion, as Bunga pounded his chest and did a 'piece' sign. "Boys, the Lion Guard has always been made of lions. Do you really think that a Lion Guard with only 2 lions can protect the Pride Lands," asked Simba. Kion and Akachi glanced at each otget, "Well actually," began Kion. "Listen, the Lion Guard isn't a game you play with your friends, it's real. The Circle of Life and both your lives depend on whose on your team. Please, boys. There are plenty of good lions for the Guard. I need you two to take your responsibilities seriously. Just as seriously as Kiara takes hers," said Simba before walking off.

"But I do take it seriously," said Kion walking away depressed, Akachi held his head down as he walked in the opposite way. Akachi had wanted to tell Simba, about how he had known that they needed to get lions for the Lion Guard, but he didn't want the blame to be put on Kion. "Kion! Akachi," called Bunga. "Lil' B, I think the guys need some time to theirselves," said Beshte.

-xXx-

"Be sure to stay low while we're tracking the herd. And we need to stay downwind, so the heard won't catch our scent," explained Kiara, as she and Tiifu crept up to the gazelle herd, "That's why it's important to watch how the grass moves." "Are we going to attack them," asked Tiifu, her blood starting to pump at the idea of a chase. "No," said Kiara, laying on her stomach, "My dad said we should only take what the Pride needs, that way the Circle of Life stays in balance. If we took gazelles just to learn how to do it, pretty soon we'd be as bad as the hyenas," she explained.

The two stayed quiet for a little while longer, when suddenly a shadow went over Kiara's head. "Huh," she said as she and Tiifu looked up, "What's Mzingo doing up there, vultures only circle like that when their expecting to eat." Tiifu caught something out of the corner of her eye and looked to her left, "Kiara look," she said. "Hyenas," exclaimed Kiara as they saw around 10 hyenas creeping up to the gazelles, "And Janja's leading them." "There's so many of them," asked Tiifu worried. "Yeah. And with Mzi go circling like that, I have a feeling that their up to no good," said Kiara. "What're we going to do," asked Tiifu. "Go find my dad and tell him Janja and his clan are here. I'll stay here and keep watch," said Kiara. Tiifu hesitated before nodding, "Okay Kiara. Be careful," she said as she crept away. Kiara quietly snuck behind a rock to watch the hyenas.

-xXx-

Akachi walked with his head down, "Why would Uncle Simba asked us to do this and then not give us the right instructions? We go and gest the best of tge best for the Guard, and then he says their not good enough?"

Kion felt depressed as he walked around, "Dad wanted the best for the Lion Guard. And we found them, but maybe the best isn't good enough? I just don't understand."

_"Why"_ he sang.

_"Why even trust us at all," _sang Akachi._ "They say the Guard is our call."__ "Then come tell us we're wrong," _sang Akachi as he walked around._ "Now what? What should we do," _sang Kion._ "And who? Who do we turn tooo," _sang Akachi as he came upon a small watering hole._ "Now everything feels so upside dow-own," _sang Kion as he and Akachi looked in the watering holes._ ""Deep down, maybe wr knew," _sang Akachi as he and Kion walked away._ "It was way too good to be true," _sang Kion frowning._ "And with all our friends looking up to us," _sang Akachi, as he stood on a small hill with a tree on it._ "As leaders we just got trussed," _sang Kion, as he stood on a small cliff with a rock overhanging it._ "_Akachi," called a voice, Akachi looked up to the clouds. A young lion, with a brown mane and dark blonde fur with brown eyes looking down and smiling at him. "Who are you," asked Akachi. The lion smiled, "I am the last Toughest member of the Guard." "So that means that you are Issa," asked Akachi. "Yes, I've watched you as has your grandfather," said Issa, "You and Kion will embark on great adventures. You'll endure hardship, but you'll preserve. You'll find love and face seemingly unlikely odds, but you are strong enough to take it," said Issa. "But what about Uncle Simba? He's worried we can't handle it," said Akachi. "Akachi, your uncle is worried because he loves you as his own. Being the second in command is even harder than being the leader," assured Issa. "Then maybe I shouldn't be second in command. I can't control Roar, the first time it was way louder than Uncle Simba's, and then it shrank to a growl. Plus what if-what if the roles switch this time? What if I become Scar? Then I may end up killing my friends and Kion and kill all the-" said Akachi growing more worried. "Akachi," said Issa, with a smile. Akachi looked up, "You won't be like Scar. You actually have compassion, you get scared but keep helping if someone needs it. You have a quick temper, but only if someone wrongs someone else. Your shy, but will help anyone if they need it. You are actually a good lion. And your will always have your grandfather and I to help you whenever you need it," said Issa before disappearing from the clouds. Akachi smiled, he just needed to help Kion see that they could do it. They could lead the Lion Guard, and they could do great things. He turned and ran in the direction that Kion had went.

Kion looked down, his grandfather had just disappeared. "Trust my instincts. The Roar will be their when we need it," he muttered to himself.

_"Maybe our journey is far from done," _he sang.

_"They need leaders, and we're the ones," _sang Akachi as he ran towards Kion._ "So now it's time for them all to see," _sang Kion as he walked._ "The Lions we were born to be-e," _sang Akachi._ "It is time, to take the lead on our own," _sang Kion, smiling._ "It is time, for something bigger. Than we've ever known," _sang Akachi, seeing Kion now._ "No need to wonder the choice is done," _sang Kion spotting Akachi._ "Now we truly believe that we are the ones," _sang Kion and Akachi together, as a lion's head, the mark of the Guard, appeared on their shoulders. Kion's a orange while Akachi's was sorta of a greyish color._ "So is it time," _sang Kion, looking unsure of himself, _"Is it time?"__ "Yes," _said Akachi, as he and Kion smiled._ "It. Is. Time," _the sang together.

Kion and Akachi, smiled as they looked at the sky. "Guys! Guys! Janja, the hyenas! Their attacking the gazelles," said Bunga frantically pointing towards, the way he came. "What?! Oh no," said Kion. "Come on! Let's go," said Akachi as he and the others ran the way Bunga came.

-xXx-

"Mzingo's telling the hyenas which one to target next. Smart, i-in a devious sort of way," said Ono, as he sat upon Beshte's back, who he along with Fuli sat on a hill overlooking the stampede. "I don't get it," said Beshte as the two looked to him, "They already scored a couple gazelles, that should be plenty of enough for everybody." "Yeah," said Fuli, voicing her agreement, "Why are they still attacking?" "Janja and his clan will keep going until the whole herd is dead," said Kion. "What," exclaimed Ono. "No," said Beshte. "Don't they understand the Circle of Life," asked Fuli. "They don't care about the Circle of Life, they want everything their way," said Akachi. "And it's up to the Lion Guard to stop them," said Kion, confidently. "The Lion Guard," questioned Fuli quietly. "You mean us," asked Ono. "What about what Simba said," asked Beshte unsure. "So your no lions. We're still the best of the best," said Akachi. "We're each the Pride Lands Fiercest, Toughest, Bravest, Fastest, Strongest, and the Keenest of Sight," said Kion confidently. "That's true," said Beshte. "Of course we are," said Fuli, as confident. "I guess," said Ono shrugging. "Yeah! Let's go get those stinkin' hyenas," said Bunga starting to walk towards the stampede. "Hold it Bunga. We gotta have a plan first," said Akachi holding Bunga back. Kion nodded, "That's right. We need a plan to take on the hyenas. That is if your ready to join the Lion Guard," asked Kion as he and Akachi smirked to each other. "I'm in," said Fuli. "Ditto," said Ono landing beside Fuli. "Lay it on us guys," said Beshte.

"Bunga," said Kion walking to Bunga, and putting a paw on his shoulder. "You are the Bravest," a light flashed before he removed it, revealing a blue lions head. Bunga looked at with a smile.

"Fuli," said Kion, before repeating what he did to Bunga, "You are the Fastest," as before a light flashed before Kion removed his paw, revealing a yellow lions head. She smiled at it, before smiling at Kion.

Akachi walked forward, "Ono," he said putting a paw on Ono's wing, "You are the Keenest of Sight," a flash of light revealed a white lions head. Ono smiled before stretching his wing to examine it.

"Beshte," said Akachi putting his paw on Beshte's shoulder, "You are the Strongest," as before a flash of light and then their was a whitish purple lions head. Beshte smiled and twirled his ears in delight. "We are the Lion Guard. Here's what we're gonna do," said Kion, as the group huddled

-xXx-

Kiara sighed, "What's taking Tiifu so long? Dad needs to stop this," Suddenly she caught movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned, "What," she asked, shocked to see Kion, Akachi, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono with such determination.

-xXx-

"Till the Pride Lands end," said Kion. "Lion Guard defend," called Akachi as the gtoup ran down the hill.

Chungu was chasing a gazelle, when sudden Bunga appeared, "Zuka Zama," he yelled holding his paws over his eyes. "Hey," complained Chungu.

Mzingo was flying over the herd when sudden a blur darted past him, "What about-aah," Ono hit his wing causing him to lose control and crash in a bush. "Looking for something featherneck," asked Ono.

Two hyenas were chasing a gazelle, when suddenly Akachi ran into them knocking them away. They stood up ready to fight, only Akachi kept swiping at them, causing them to back up

Three of the hyenas were chasing a gazelle, when suddenly Fuli ran in front of them, "Huwezi," she said coming to a stop, "Nowhere to run that I can't run faster!" The hyenas as growled and ran sfter another one, Fuli ran in front and stopped sgain, "See what I mean," she asked. The hyenas growled and turned and ran beside Janja.

"That's it! Keep going," said Kion. "Coming thru," called Bunga as he guided Chungu into the hyenas. "Beshte now," called Akachi. "Outta way," called Beshte pushing past the gazelles, "Twende Kiboko!" Janja and his clan gave scared looks before being tossed away.

"Simba! Nala! Look," said Rafiki, as he, Simba, Nala, and Tiifu ran onto the crest of a hill. Kion, Akachi and the Guard were chasing the hyenas. Rafiki laughed, "Kion and Akachi's Lion Guard. *Laughs* They have Janja and the hyenas on the run!" "That's our boys," said Nala proudly. Simba nodded with a smile. Tiifu looked to her right, her smiled morphing into a scared look, "But the herd! It's charging right for Kiara!" "Oh no," cried Nala as she and Simba ran up behind the cub. "Kiara," yelled Simba.

-xXx-

Kiara looked around at the gazelles running past her, suddenly one jumped over the rock and knocked into her. She slipped ovver the rock and fell onto her paw, twisting it when she landed. "Agh! Help," she called, grabbing the leg that the hurt paw was attached to.

-xXx-

"Guys! Kiara's hurt," called Ono, spotting the said cub. "Okay. We need to get to her fast," said Kion. "I'm the fastest there is. But what do I do once I'm there," asked Fuli. "Just get me close! I'll take it from there," said Bunga jumping on Fuli's back, who rolled her eyes and gave Kion a questioning look. "Bunga," asked Kion, with an equally confused look. "Don't worry this time yours truly has a plan," said Bunga. "I can protect them from the gazelles," said Akachi standing up. "I can do it just fine thank you," said Fuli. "Fuli, gazelles won't be watching what their doing when their stampeding. You'll need my help, plus I'm the fastest on the Guard besides you," said Akachi. "Fuli, he's right. We're wasting time, as it is. Now go," said Kion. "Ugh! Fine," said Fuli before turning and running. "This way," called Ono leading the group. "Zuka Zama," called Bunga.

The group ran along with the stampede, with tge extra weight on her back Fuli couldn't go as fast as normal, meaning that Akachi could keep up. Anytime a gazelle start to move closer, Akachi would push it back. "Kiara's trapped behind that big rock," said Ono. They looked and saw a rock coming up fast, "Uh, I can't get any closer," said Fuli. "Then this is where I get off. Hang on Kiara," called Bunga before jumping from gazelle to gazelle. Suddenly he flipped off a gazelle that had carried him past the rock, he talked to Kiara for a few seconds before suddenly bending over and breaking the wind, causing the gazelles to veer away from the cloud of stink. "Come on Fuli! Let's stop this stampede," said Akachi. Fuli grinned and nodded, she took the left while Akachi took the right.

"Kion! Bunga, Fuli, and Akachi did it! Kiara's safe," said Ono, landing beside Beshte. "Great! Have them regroup with us at the edge of the field once their done with the herd. It's time to give Janja and the hyenas something to remember," said Kion grinning.

-xXx-

"Mom! Dad," said Kiara limping to her parents. "Kiara," called Simba relieved, as he and Nala nuzzled her. "Your safe," said Nala. "I might not be if it wasn't for the guys friends, I guess they knew what they were doing when they picked them," said Kiara. Nala and Simba shared a look, "They did, didn't they," asked Simba. "Look," said Rafiki, gaining the others eyes, he pointed, "Look!"

-xXx-

Janja was licking some blood off his paw when he heard footsteps, he turned to see the Lion Guard. Kion and Akachi lept down onto a rock. "Well, well. If it isn't Kion, the lion cub. And his assistant, Akachi," said Janja grinning. Akachi bared his teeth and glared. "You two and your friends better leave now, before ya get hurt," said Janja. "We're the Lion Guard Janja," said Kion. "And we defend the Circle of Life. Your kind is not welcome in the Pride Lands," said Akachi. "Ever," added Kion. Janja grinned before he felt wind start to pick up. As if on que the two lion cubs, roared. The hyenas flew away. Chungu clawed at the ground before another hyena landed on him, dazing him.

"Zuka Zama! Now that's the Roars," said Bunga.

"Oh! Did you hear that," askd Rafiki. "Whoa," said Tiifu, as she and Kiara gave the boys shocked looks.

The hyenas whimpered as they ran away, Janja stopped and said quietly though hearable, "You win today cubs. Next time won't be so easy," he said before turning and running off. Kion and Akachi stood up straight and glared.

"You see Simba? You see," said Rafiki poking Simba with his staff as he laughed, "They are ready! It is time," he said pointing his staff to the sky. "Simba," questioned Nala. "Yes, they are ready. It is time. Time for the Lion Guard," said Simba.

-xXx-

"That was awesome. I mean I covered Chungu's eyes and then Ono took out Mzingo," said Bunga replaying what'd happened. The group laughed as he acted the stuff out.

Suddenly something stopped in front of them, they turned to Simba frowning at them, "Dad, uh hey," said Kion awkwardly. "Did I mention how your mane is today, it is awesome," said Akachi as he and Kon grinned fearfully. Simba stayed quiet, "Um Dad. Listen, uh we did what we thought was right and-," Kion began, before they could hear Simba laughing quietly before laughing loudly. Kion and Akachi glanced at each otger as they gave awkward nervous laughs.

After a while Simba stopped laughing but not smiling, "I'm proud of you both. Even though I told you, you were wrong and to do it the traditional way. You did it your way, and did just fine doing it," he said. "So your not mad," asked Akachi. "No, because you did what you thought was right. That's what matters," said Nala as she, Kiara, Tiifu, and Rafiki walked up beside Simba. Kion and Akachi grinned, "Thanks Dad. Thanks Mom," said Kion. Simba walked past the two to the rest of the Guard, "I owe you an apology, I clouded my thoughts that lions were better than every other animal in anything. And today you helped me reform my error, I am glad to say that you are now a member of the Lion Guard. And your each welcome to Pride Rock anytime you like," said Simba. The four bowed, "Thanks Your Manesty," said Beshte grinning. Simba nodded before turning to the meadow, with the 7 dead gazelles on it. "Ono is it," he asked. "Y-yes your Majesty," asked Ono, flying down and landing beside Simba. "Would you mind flying to Pride Rock and getting a few lionesses to come get the gazelles," asked Simba. "Of course not. I'll do it right away," said Ono before flying off. "Uncle Simba," asked Akachi. "Yes," asked Simba. "What if we left one or two gazelles near the border. That way the hyenas will have something to eat," asked Akachi. "Hmm, I suppose your right. Very well, I'll have Zazu inform them of that," said Simba.

The group began heading back to Pride Rock, "Akachi," called Fuli. Akachi turned and saw Beshte and her following the group, "Yeah," asked Akachi. "Could we talk in private," asked Fuli. "Uh sure," said Akachi, slightly hesitating. After they were away from the group Akachi decided to talk, "So what is it," he asked. Fuli sighed, "Thanks for helping me out with the 'helping Kiara' thing. I've been thinking, why don't we start over," she suggested. "Yeah, sounds good to me," said Akachi, "Though we kinda have to be friends to be a good efficient team," he said grinning. Fuli giggled lightly, "Well I'll see ya tomorrow." "Yeah. Oh, could you tell the others to meet Kion and I at Pride Rock at sunrise tommorow," said Akachi. "Easily," said Fuli grinning. "And Fuli," said Akachi, stopping her right before running, "Thanks." She nodded before running off, he turned and ran towards Pride Rock. _Issa is right. This is going to be a whole new adventure,_ he thought as he ran.

-xXx-

**Hello dear readers! I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter in the story Two Roars. If you really liked click the fav, if you wanna know when its updated follow it. Reviews are my lifeblood, let me know what you liked, what you didn't like, and why.** **Thanks**** and till next time**

**~Wolv317**


	5. Can't Wait to be Queen

**A/N:This will be my OC Akachi's story, of being the Toughest of the Guard, making him second in command. This follows through the entire LG seasons, and may have a spin-off depends on the success of this story. I am a amateur writer, just a heads up.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything of Lion King or Lion Guard, only my OC's.**

Simba and Kiara sat at the edge of the ledge, overlooking the Pride Lands. Kion, his cousin Akachi, and Kion's best friend Bunga the Honey Badger were playing Baobab Ball further down the ledge. Akachi was between the two, sort of like monkey in the middle. Akachi smirked, "Come on Bunga. You know I'm gonna get it."

Akachi looked different than most of his family, his father was Nala's brother, Mheetu. Unlike his father, Akachi didn't have a blonde mane and blue eyes, no he had a black mane and grey eyes, despite having yellow gold fur. He also had a scar over his right eyebrow and another over the left side of his lips, making many of the lionesses saying he had the "bad boy" look about him.

Unlike Kion, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri, he hadn't been born in the Pride Lands. He had been born in a small oasis in the desert. Mheetu, once he reached teen age, was driven out by Scar's hyenas. After another year in the desert, he met a lioness named Imani and fell in love. A few months later, Imani died in childbirth. Mheetu was heartbroken but decided he would raise Akachi as well as he could. After several months more in the jungle, Mheetu heard rumors that Scar had been overthrown and Simba was alive. Determined to see if it was true or not Mheetu and Akachi journeyed to the Pride Lands. Once they got there, they were attacked by some rogues. Simba and some lionesses got there to help, but by the time they did Mheetu was dead and Akachi was scratched up (that was how he got his scars). Simba, Nala, Sarafina, Sarabi and the lionesses were saddened to learn that Mheetu was the one who died. So Simba, Nala, and the two older mothers decided to take in young Akachi. Within a few days Kiara was born, and a few months so was Kion.

Bunga smiled, "Oh yeah," he asked before rearing back, "Zuka Zama," and threw the baobab. Not only did it go over Akachi's head, but also Kion's. The two boys turned and saw where it was going, "Head's up," called Akachi as he and Kion began running after it. "Incoming," added Kion. It bounced off of Simba's head, "Kion! Akachi," scolded Kiara. "Sorry Uncle Simba," said Akachi. "Yeah, sorry. Bunga, Chi, and I were playing Baobab Ball and-," began Kion. "And the guys couldn't handle the pass," interrupted Bunga as he grabbed the baobab. "What," asked Kion. "Dude you freaking threw it over our heads," said Akachi. "Kion. Akachi," said Simba. "Yeah and ya couldn't handle it," said Bunga as he tossed the baobab up and caught it. "Bunga," said Simba, again to no avail. "Oh yeah try to handle this," said Kion as he and Akachi tackled Bunga to the ground, and the three began to wrestle for the ball.

"Boys," he called. Kion and Akachi let go and sat beside Simba with there heads hung low. "Boys listen. I need to talk to Kiara," he said smiling slightly, "She'll be tracking gazelles with her friends today." Kiara chuckled, "Cause I'm training to be-," she began smugly. "Queen of the Pride Lands. Yeah yeah, we know all about it Kiara," interrupted Kion. Kiara scoffed, "Least I have my life figured out. What are you gonna grow up to be little brother," she asked smiling. Akachi winced slightly when she pulled the older sibling card. Kion frowned for a second before smiling, "Happy," he said as if it was a dumb question. Akachi laughed, Kiara shot him a glare as Simba pushed the two apart. "Okay you two thats enough," he said with laughter in his voice. "Why don't you boys go play somewhere else," he suggested.

Just then Bunga ran past and held the baobab out, alá Rafiki and the royal cubs, "Yeah! I know the perfect place. Hey lions," he called before turning around. "You'll never get the baobab fruit no. You'll never get the baobab, no," he said in a sing song voice. "Ha you got nowhere to go Bunga," said Kion, smiling. "Says you. Zuka Zama," said Bunga before tossing the fruit over the ledge and jumping over it. Kion and Akachi ran tto the edge and saw Bunga fall on a rock, unharmed, "Catch if you can slowpokes," he said before catching the fruit and taking off. "Well thats one way off," said Akachi. "Game on Bunga. Come on Chi, later Dad. Have fun tracking those gazelles Kiara. We gotta get Bunga," said Kion as he raced down Pride Rock. "Hey Ki, you want me to go tracking with you girls," asked Akachi. Kiara smiled, "Thanks Chi. But we'll be fine. Go play with Kion," she turned to Simba, "I don't see how I'm related to Kion," she said as Akachi ran past her and after the boys. Simba smiled, "You were just as bad when you were younger. Besides he'll grow up one day," the smile dropped, "I hope."

After a while Akachi caught up to the two as they ran towards a flock of egrets. Suddenly one of them named Ono, opened his eye and saw them coming, "Everyone scatter," he cried. The flock took to the air, Kion and Akachi laughing as feathers rained down on them.

The three ran towards Rafiki's tree, Bunga bounced the fruit off it before catching it and continuing running. Rafiki looked out and waved to the three as they ran by.

Then the three ran to Big Springs and jumped across the hippo's back. Beshte, a friend of theirs, greeted the three. Not at all mad about the bouncing. Suddenly Bunga bounced on a crocodiles head, the croc jerked his head out of the water and turned to the young lions and growled menacingly, who stopped short and grinned fearfully.

After getting back on land, Kion and Akachi continued the chase. With Akachi being a couple of months older, he was the fastest of the three and had almost caught up to Bunga. When he suddenly disappeared, he turned to see Kion jerk around as Bunga rode by on Fuli, a sort of friend of theirs. Feeling the extra weight she looked back and saw him, she jumped to a stop and sent Bunga flying. "Whoa," he cried as he rolled down a hill and came to a stop.

Kion lept onto him and pinned him, "Gotcha now Bunga," he said grinning. The two looked up and saw the baobab roll to a stop. Akachi, who had now caught up, lept and grabbed it, "And I have the ball," he said. "Not for long," said Bunga as he tackled Akachi and began tickling him, "Cheka, cheka, cheka." "Okay okay, you win," said Akachi throwing the baobab away from him. Bunga jumped up and grabbed it. Kion pounced on him, the two rolled for a few seconds before the baobab shot away and fell into the Outlands. The three walked to the edge, "Aw man," said Akachi. "It rolled into the Outlands. Game over," said Kion, just as depressed. "Pfft, says who? I'm not afraid of the Outlands," said Bunga. "Neither are we," protested Akachi, "Its Uncle Simba." Kion nodded, "Yeah he says we shouldn't-." "Oh, puh-leeze! Simba's a big ol' scaredy cat when it comes to the Outlands," said Bunga. "He might have his reasons," suggested Akachi. "Whatever," said Bunga shrugging nonchalantly, "Besides...you know what my uncles always say," he said jumping into the Outlands. The two lions looked to each other and rolled their eyes, "Hakuna Matata," they said in unison.

Halfway down Bunga got caught on a tree branch, that jutted out from the canyon wall. "Bunga," asked Kion, "You look a little..." "Stuck," said Akachi grinning. "You kidding? Its just a tree branch," said Bunga as he began swinging back and forth, "Heh...Zuka Zama," he said flipping off the branch and landing with a grunt. "Now where'd that baobab fruit go," he asked looking around.

-xXx-

(**Further in the Outlands**)

Janja the hyena was currently chewing on a bone, he looked to his clan, "Oh 'fraid there's no meat left for you boys," he said licking the bone. The hyenas whimper, as they wouldn't have anything to eat.

Suddenly one of the hyenas named Cheezi saw a fruit away from their den, "Janja, Janja! A baobab fruit," he said excited. "Let's eat it. I'm starvalated," said another hyena named Chungu. "What do take me for, a vegetarian? I want some nice and meaty for lunch, something-," suddenly he saw a butterfly and began snapping at it. Suddenly it disappeared, "Huh? Where'd it go," he asked the others. Only for it to be right beside his eye making him look like a girl, causing the hyenas to laugh. "Wha? Wha? What's so funny? What are you laughing at? Tell me," he said before noticing Bunga looking for the fruit, "Stuff it furbrains! Look, a honey badger," he licked his lips, "Now that's my idea for a delightful lunch," he threw the bone with some of the hyenad chasing it, "Cheezi! Chungu, bring him to me!"

"Here we go," said Bunga as he held up the baobab for the lions to see it. "Wait a minute, is that," asked Akachi seeing eyes behind Bunga. "Heyvi kabisa. Bunga! Heads up," called Kion. "Relax guys. Remember Hakuna," he threw the baobab in the air as he closed his eyes, he opened them to see Cheezi growling menacingly, "Matata," he said smiling weakly. "Get outta there Bunga," called Kion. "Okay hyena, wanna see what this honey badgers made of?! I'll show you what I'm made of," said Bunga as Chungu picked him up from behind, the two laughed. "Hey let me go! So I can show that other guy what I'm made plained Bunga as he tried to escape Chungu's mouth. "Hyenas! Put Bunga down! Pick on somebody your own size," called Akachi. "Oh hey cubs! You want the honey badger," asked Cheezi laughing, "Come and get him," he said darkly. "Let him go! You hyenas don't want any trouble with my dad," threatened Kion. "Ooh! Like how'd you get into trouble if you came into the Outlands," said Cheezi before the two began laughing. "Uh guys," asked Bunga getting worried. "Their to afraid to come down here," said Chungu. "Yeah! 'Fraidy cats," called Cheezi. The two began chanting in unison, "Fraidy cats! Fraidy cats! Fraidy cats!" Chungu continued to chant, "All right yeah. Fun's over, Janja needs his lunch," said Cheezi looking up at the cubs and grinning. "Lunch," asked Bunga as he shrinked in fear. "No," called Kion angrily, "Let him gooooo," he began roaring. A second later, so did Akachi. His wasn't as powerful but was more than what a full grown male could do. Chungu's jaw dropped, letting Bunga go as they stared in shock at the two cubs. Bunga was the first to recover and stuffed the baobab in Chungu's mouth and jumped on Cheezi's head before beginning to climb up the canyon wall, "See ya hyena! Wouldn't wanna be ya," he called. The two cubs finished and looked up, not noticing the lions head on their shoulders, "Heyvi kabisa," said Kion. "What in the Great Kings name was that," wondered Akachi. Bunga climbed to the top and back in the Pride Lands, "Zuka Zama! Guys how'd you roar like that," asked Bunga. "I dunno, Bunga. Wish we did though," said Kion smiling. "Yeah," said Akachi before getting a idea, "Hey maybe Uncle Simba, Aunt Nala, Grandmother Sarafina, Grandmother Sarabi, or Rafiki knows what that was," he suggested. "Yeah, lets go ask," said Kion as they started towards Pride Rock.

-xXx-

(**At Pride Rock)**

"That was Kion and Akachi's roars," asked Nala, as she, Simba, and Rafiki stood on the ledge of Pride Rock. Rafiki laughed, "Yes Nala, yes! He is ready, it is time," he said excitedly. ""Eh, no Rafiki. Kion isn't ready he's still a cub. And Akachi might, might, be ready," said Simba, emphasizing 'might.' Rafiki rubbed Simba's head and then whacked him, "Simba. Simba. You heard the Roars," said Rafiki. "I heard them...it's just," Simba sighed, "I need more time to prepare them, especially Kion." "I think you just ran out of time Simba," said Nala. "But Nala-," began Simba. "Listen to Rafiki, Simba," said Nala walking away, to tell their mothers of the news.

"They are ready. It Is time," said Rafiki, now much calmer. "Time for what Dad," asked Kion as the three walked up to them. "Rafiki? What's going on," asked Akachi. Rafiki nudged Simba, who glared before turning back to the boys. "Boys, we need to talk," said Simba. Kion immediately recoiled, "Oh no! Dad, we already had that talk. "Can you feel the love tonight?" We already know about that mushy stuff," he said. Akachi shrugged, "It don't bother me."

Simba chuckled awkwardly, "Yes," he cleared his throat, "Its not that Kion." "No. No, most definitely not that," said Rafiki, "We have heard your roars yes? Yes," he asked getting excited once more. "Yeah uh," the boys glanced at each other, "It was uh kinda different today," said Kion. "More," he gestured with his paw as he thought of the correct term, "Louder." "Different? Louder, you say," Rafiki laughed, "It is more than that," he raised his staff and hands to the sky, "It is the Roars of the Elders!"

'"Awesome! Whats that," asked Bunga. "When they use it the great lions of the Pride Lands past roar with them," answered Rafiki. "Awesome! I still don't get it," said Bunga. Akachi rolled his eyes as he smiled, "Wait, so thats what happened to our roars," asked Kion as he turned to Simba. "Wait, I remember. There were lions in the sky when they roared," said Bunga. "The Roars of the Elders are great gifts boys. It will make one of you the Fiercest in the Pride Lands, and the other the Toughest. Who roared first," asked Simba. "He did then I roared," said Akachi nodding to Kion. "Then that means Kion is the Fiercest and Akachi the Toughest. But," said Simba. "But what," asked Kion. Simba looked to Rafiki who shook his head, "No Simba, it is you who must tell them about the Lion Guard," said Rafiki. "The Lion what now," asked Akachi. "What is that," asked Kion. "This way," said Simba walking down Pride Rock. The cubs glanced at each other, "Uh okay," said Akachi as they followed Simba. "Oh come on Rafiki. You already know what it is don't cha," asked Bunga, Rafiki nodded but stayed quiet, "Come on tell me!"

They stopped in front of a wall of vines, "Huh," asked Kion. "Its a bunch of vines," asked Bunga. "This isn't nearly as impressive as I thought it'd be," said Akachi. Simba smiled, "Rafiki?" Said mandrill pulled the vines back revealing a secret cave, "Whoa," said the cubs in unison. "Look at that," said Bunga. The group walked in and looked around, "How did I not know this was here," asked Kion. "For real. You'd think at least one of us would have noticed," added Akachi. "Dad, what is this place," said Kion jogging beside Simba. "This is the Lion Guard Lair, it's the secret meeting place for the members of the Lion Guard," explained Simba.

"Maybe they should think about fixing the place up," said Bunga brushing some vines away, only to stir up some dust, "*cough* Or at least doing some dusting." Suddenly Rafiki appeared beside Bunga upside down, "Hmm...yes!" Bunga looked at the monkey as he shrank back. Rafiki ran over to a wall and pointed his Bakura staff at a opening covered by vines, he laughed as the light began shining brighter, causing the others to look away or close their eyes.

After a few seconds, the boys opened their eyes to see a now clean lair/cave. "Ah! That's more like it," said Bunga walking over to Rafiki, "Can you show that trick to my Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa?" Rafiki chuckled and shook his head, no. "Okay that was cool, but could you maybe tell us about the Lion Guard now," asked Akachi. "Yeah Dad! You gotta tell us, what is the Lion Guard," asked Kion. Simba smiled, "The Lion Guard is the team that protects the Pride Lands, and defends the Circle of Life. According to tradition, the Lion Guard is made of the Pride Lands' Fiercest,. Bravest, Fastest, Strongest, and Keenest of Sight. But...every few generations, the Guard has another member, a sixth member, the Toughest. From what was painted and told, the Toughest would only occur when the Fiercest would have his first roar then whoever would roar with him, would also have the Roar, just not as powerful. Traditionally, the Fiercest is the leader while the Toughest is the second in command," he explained.

"So thats awesome, but what happened to them," asked Akachi. Kion nodded, "Yeah! It looks like they haven't been in here in...," he looked around, "...forever." Simba's face fell slightly, "I'm afraid it's a story without, a happy ending." Rafiki touched a painting of a lion on Pride Rock, and it began to move as Simba explained the story. "Whoa," the three boys breathed in awe, as they moved closer to the painting. "When your Grandfather Mufasa, was about your age, his younger brother, Scar, was the leader of the Lion Guard. Scar also had the gift of the Roar, the Roar made Scar feel powerful. But that power went to Scar's head. He began to think that he should be King, instead of his older brother Mufasa. So Scar ordered the Lion Guard to help him take down Mufasa," the boys had horrified faces, to think that Scar would kill his own brother to be King. "When the Guard refused, Sçar was furious. In one of the few times in history, Scar's Guard had the Toughest. His name was Issa, and he had been Scar's cubhood friend. When Scar used his Roar, Issa stood in his way. They ended up having a great fight, though sadly Scar ended up overpowering Issa and his Roar, with his own. Scar ended up killing the Guard and his friend Issa. But what Scar didn't realize was that by using the Roar for evil, he would lose the power of the Roar completely," said Simba, as the painting finished and went back to normal. "Heyvi kabisa," muttered Kion. "Yeah," agreed Bunga, slightly louder. Akachi gave a worried glance from the painting to Kion.

"The Roar's can be very powerful gifts. They can be used for great good, but they can also lead to terrible evil," said Rafiki, giving the cubs a warning glare. "Well I'll never be like Scar. Ever," said Kion. "Neither will I," said Akachi, Kion isn't like Scar, he'd never hurt me or anybody on purpose, he thought.

"I'm glad to hear that. Because starting today," Simba gave a proud but also confident look to the cubs, "Kion will be the leader of the new Lion Guard. While Akachi, will be second in command. Together you two will lead the new Lion Guard to protect the Pride Lands and defend the Circle of Life." "I'm the what," asked Kion, giving Simba a incredulous look. "Sorry repeat that," added Akachi, with a matching look. Rafiki laughed, "You heard Simba! Ha ha! The leaders of the new Lion Guard, it is you. Yes! It. Is. You," he said pointing to the cubs. "Dad," questioned Kion, as he and Akachi looked to him. "It's true boys," said Simba smiling. "Wow... amazing," said Kion running over to Simba. "It's awesome," said Akachi, joining Kion. "It is. Now as leaders of the Lion Guard, I need you two to assemble the Pride Lands' Bravest, Fastest, Strongest, and Keenest of Sight," said Simba. "We got this Uncle Simba," said Akachi as he and Kion ran towards the cave entrance. "Don't worry, we're gonna make you proud," said Kion, before the two were gone. Simba watched them go before noticing Bunga was still there and smiling, "Yes Bunga?" "This is un-Bunga-lievable," said Bunga jumping in the air with excitement, before following the cubs. Simba watched him go, "See Simba? And now they will choose the best lions in the Pride for the Guard," said Rafiki. Simba began walking away, "I hope so Rafiki. I still don't think Kion is ready, and Akachi only might be ready." Rafiki followed him out of the Lair.

-xXx-

**(By the Waterhole**)

"Wow! We're the leaders of the Lion Guard! Protectors of the Pride Lands," said Kion getting in an attack stance, "It's...kinda scary," he said looking in the water. Akachi nudged him, "Aw cheer up Kion. I doubt with me and you as the leaders, it won't be that hard," he said reassuringly. Kion smiled before, "Kion! Akachi," yelled Bunga before sliding into the water, soaking the two cubs. "Bunga," the two complained. "Ready to start assembling the Lion Guard? Huh? Now? Huh," asked Bunga as he jumped up and down. "Yes, ugh! Just stop splashing us," said Kion, smiling good naturedly. "Your the only animal, I know that can be wet and not even know it," said Akachi. "Splashing," asked Bunga, before looking down, "Oh! Heh, heh heh. Sorry guys," he said apologetically. "Its alright," said Akachi. "Hakuna Matata Bunga. Now," said Kion before running to the top of a hill and looked down, "Time to assemble the Lion Guard," said Kion, Akachi and Bunga ran behind him.

"Lion Guard? Hmmm," said a vulture, named Mzingo as he overhead the three boys. He took to the air and followed them.

"Dad," said the Lion Guard needs the Bravest, Fastest, Strongest, and Keenest of Sight. So I think we should ask the Bravest animal first," said Kion. "Sounds good to me," said Akachi nodding. "Guys wait," said Bunga running in front of the two, "Before you go asking whoever you think is the Bravest, think about this...I might not be the biggest Honey Badger, but I know what's in my heart. And I'm not afraid of anything or anyone," said Bunga getting more passionate. "I know Bunga, that's why,-" started Kion. Akachi had a confused look on his face. "I'll help the Lion Guard fight hyenas! Or Jackals! Or Crocodiles! Or Vultures," interrupted Bunga.

"Vultures," questioned Mzingo, as if as appalled that Bunga would think that.

"Or great big rock slides or wild fires! I will stand with the Lion Guard! I'll never give up! I'll, I'll-," continued the honey badger. "Why don't you stop talking so I can ask you to join the Lion Guard," asked Kion. "Say what," asked Akachi and Bunga at the same time. "Come on guys. Akachi, don't you think that Bunga is the bravest animal you know," asked Kion. "Well yeah but-," said Akachi. "Exactly, so Bunga I want you to be a member of the new Lion Guard," said Kion. "Zuka Zama," said Bunga doing his signature backflip.

"Zuka Zama indeed. I wonder if Janja knows about the Lion Guard," said Mzingo before flying to the Outlands..

"You couldn't have made a better choice! We are going to make a great team! I can't wait to tell Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbas," said Bunga. Akachi laughed nervously, "Heh, yeah. Just give us a minute," he said pushing Kion away from Bunga.

"Akachi? What is it," asked Kion, once there were several paces away. "Look I know that Bunga is your best friend. I do. But didn't you see all the pictures and paintings on the walls," asked Akachi. Kion shook his head no, he really hadn't payed attention to the paintings. "Well I did. And all of them had lions as all the members in the Lion Guard," said Akachi. Kion looked at the ground, before looking back up, "I understand. But I think to protect the Pride Lands and the Circle of Life in the best way is to get the best of each member with any animal. What do you think," asked Kion. Akachi was silent before looking to Bunga who was doing a victory dance, he chuckled lightly, "Alright. Let's do it," he said standing back up. "Asante Chi," said Kion before the two walked back to Bunga.

"Good news Bunga! You are now a member of the Lion Guard," said Kion. "But...I thought you said that I was already," said Bunga, comfused. "We had a disagreement but its all good now," explained Akachi. "Great thanks for letting-," suddenly a yell stopped Bunga, "...little help," called a voice. "Sounds like Kiara's friend Zuri," said Kion annoyed. "She's only a little...complaining," defended Akachi. "And she's needs help...our help! It's our first adventure, Lion Guard to the rescue," said Bunga before running off. "Lion Guard to the rescue," questioned Kion as he looked to Akachi who shrugged, "Hey Bunga wait for us!" "We also need a different catchphrase," said Akachi as he and Kion ran after Bunga.

-xXx-

**(Somewhere in the Pride Lands**)

"Hold still Zuri. Timon and Pumbaa said they knew how to help," said Tiifu, a cream furred, green eyed lioness cub. "Where am I gonna go Tiifu? I'm stuck," whined Zuri, a burnt orange, blue eyed cub. "*Sigh* You wouldn't be stuck if you didn't keep stopping to sharpen your claws on every other tree," said Kiara, a tan furred, amber eyed cub, also future Queen of the Pride Lands. "But Kiara if I don't keep them sharp, they won't stay shiny," said Zuri, examining her claws on her nonstuck paw.

"Don't worry ladies. Me znd Pumbaa have everything under control," said Timon, a red headed meerkat. "Timon's right. We used to help Simba get his claws out of logs, all the time" said Pumbaa, as he talked Timon lodged a stick under Zuri's paw. "And your sure about this," asked Kiara uncertain. "Sure I'm sure. If it weren't for us, your dad would still be stuck to a tree somewhere. Ready Pumbaa," asked Timon. "Ready," said Pumbaa, as he took a the stick in his mouth. "Okay on three. One, two, thre-," began Timon. "Stand back Pridelanders. Bunga of the Lion Guard is here," called Bunga as he swung on a vine, landing beside the group. "What," asked Kiara.

"Bunga," said Pumbaa turning and bumping into Zuri ripping her claws out of the log. "Ow! My claw! Whoa," Zuri slipped off the log bridge and onto a rotten one. "Ah! Creepy crawly bugs," said Zuri before jerking her head out of the log, bugs still covering her, "Ew!" "Zuri, you hit the jackpot," said Timon diving into the log. "It's a smorgasbord," said Pumbaa before following Timon. "Hang on Zuri! I'll save you," said Bunga getting ready to jump down. "Okay Bunga. You've done enough saving for one day," said Kiara holding him back. "Bunga I...whoa," said Kion as he and Akachi caught up, "What's going on?" "I-i broke a claw! It hurts," complained Zuri. "There there Zuri," said Tiifu nuzzling her, "Your gonna be just fine."

Kion and Akachi walked over to the group, "Oh hey Kiara. How'd the gazelle tracking go," asked Kion. "And more importantly, what'd we miss," asked Akachi. "We never got to the gazelles. And to answer your question, Zuri got her claws stuck in a tree," said Kiara annoyed. "*Laughs* And then she fell face first into a log full of bugs," said Pumbaa, as he reemerged from the log, along with Timon. "But bugs are so...gross," said Zuri. "And soooo delicious! Oh look," he climbed up Tiifu's back and reached behind Zuri's ear, "Another one," he pulled a bug out. "Ah! Get it-get it away," cried Zuri trying to stand up, only to fall back down, "Ow! My paw! Wahaha!"

"Hey everyone! Everyone! Listen to this! Simba, just put Kion and Akachi in charge of the new Lion Guard," said Bunga. Kion got this proud/smug look on his face, Akachi gave a sheepish grin. "Lion Guard? What's a Lion Guard," asked Kiara. "Dad just told us about it," said Kion, "The Lion Guard is the team that protects the Pride Lands and defends the Circle of Life. And I'm it's new leader," said Kion. "I'm second in command," said Akachi. "And I'm gonna be on the Lion Guard too! It's un-Bunga-lievable," exclaimed Bunga. Kiara chuckled, "Okay I can see Akachi, since he's older. But you and Bunga? Protecting the Pride Lands? Does Dad know about this," asked Kiara. "Dad told us to assemble the Pride Lands best," said Kion. "And I'm the best! Just ask me," said Bunga crossing his arms. Akachi face-pawed, Seriously? How egotistical yet also dumb can he be?

"Well if you ask me it sounds like it may be dangerous," said Pumbaa caring for Bunga's safety. "It's worse than that Pumbaa. It sounds like...work," said Timon, his voice having fear in it. "Yeah! It's both," said Bunga. "Eee! Work," said Timon shrinking away from the word. "Gee, Bunga. I dunno...," said Pumbaa. "Uncle Pumbaa, Uncle Timon. Please," asked Bunga, on his knees and begging. "Work? Danger? Definitely not! Have your forgotten our problem free philosophy? It means no worries," said Timon. "I know it's not Hakuna Matata Uncle Timon. It's, it's...Zuka Zama," said Bunga, with a hopeful look. "Zuka Zama," questioned Kiara. "Don't ask," said Timon. "What's Zuka Zama," asked Tiifu, ignoring Timon. "What's Zuka Zama? What's Zuka Zama," he asked, picking up Timon and shaking him before dropping him, "I'll tell you all about Zuka Zama," he said doing flips onto a rock. "You had to ask," said Timon, as music began playing.

Akachi had to admit, Bunga's motto for life was a good one. Though it seemed that Timon didn't agree with it, "Meh, Zuka palooka. I still don't think that Bunga should be signing up for some jungle patrol," said Timon. "Lion Guard," said Bunga, quick to defend his new sort of job, with a touch of anger. "Whatever you call it," said Timon, with a bored look. "Timon, Pumbaa. I really do need Bunga on the Lion Guard, he's the bravest animal I know," said Kion. "He literally does anything we dare him," added Akachi. "Wait he's the bravest animal you know," asked Timon. "He's brave alright," Kiara said, "Brave bordering on stupid," she muttered with a smile. "Thanks Kiara," said Bunga, either he didn't hear her or decided to ignore her.

"Well when you put it that way," said Pumbaa. "Congratulations Bunga," said Timon shaking Bunga's hand, er paw, "We always knew ya had it in ya!" Kiara rolled her eyes, "Oh brother, Kion's gonna wreck the Pride Lands before I even get to be Queen," said Kiara. "It won't be that bad Ki. Besides I'll be there and you know I can handle it," said Akachi. "True," said Kiara. "Oh Bunga, I'm so proud I could," suddenly Pumbaa accidentally let it loose, "Oops. Sorry." "Zuri, let's get you back to Pride Rock," said Kiara. "We're outta here," said Zuri. "We better go assemble the rest of the team," said Kion. "You know duty calls and all that," said Akachi as he and Kion took off. "Wait guys! The Lion Guard needs to stick together," said Bunga running after them. "Was it something I said," called Pumbaa to the retreating figures.

-xXx-

**(The Outlands****)**

"Janja, I'm hungry," complained Chungu. "Me too," added Cheezi. "You two only have yourselves to blame. To think you were scared of the roars of some lion cubs," scolded Janja. "Janja, see Kion and Akachi's roars, they weren't like normal roars. They were," he laughed nervously, "super loud," explained Cheezi. "And the clouds! They turned into roaring lions," added Chungu, Cheezi nodded frantically in agreement. "Oh so your scared of clouds too," asked Janja. Chungu and Cheezi held their heads down in shame a their clan laughed.

Janja heard flapping and saw Mzingo land on the edge of the cave, "Stuff it furbrains! Seems we have a visitor to our humble humid den," he said turning to the vulture. "Janja. Hyenas," said Mzingo. "Mzingo. What are you doin this far in the Outlands? Looking for leftovers," asked Janja. "No. But I'd be happy to-," he began. "Forget it! Simba's cub Kion and his nephew Akachi managed to cancel our lunch plans," interrupted Janja, turning to face his laughing clan. "Then you already know about those cubs," said Mzingo, baiting the hyena. "Know what," he asked, hook, line and sinker. "Simba has told those cubs to assemble a new Lion Guard," said Mzingo. "Lion Guard," questioned Janja, "But that's impossible, the Lion Guard died out after Scar...unless," said Janja a look of realization on his face. "J-J-Janja," asked Mzingo coming further in the den. "The Roars, of course," said Janja. "Of course what," asked Mzingo. He had arrived in the Pride Lands in the last year of Scar's reign. "Don't you know the stories? The Lion Guard was legendary. The most powerful team of lions in the Pride Lands, at least they were," he chuckled darkly, "Until Scar destroyed them," he and his clan began laughing. "What? A lion destroyed the Lion Guard," asked Mzingo. "Or so the story goes," clarafied Janja.

"Ha ha, hilarious," said Cheezi. "Yeah, them lions ain't to bright," said Chungu laughing. "aStuff it furbrains," said Janja causing the hyenad to recoil, "A new Lion Guard could be very bad news for us hyenas, and all the other Outlanders." "I gathered as much from what I overheard of the cubs," said Mzingo. "Yes, the old Lion Guard protected the so called Circle of Life. If the cubs new Lion Guard wins the trust of the Pride Lands, we Outlanders will-," suddenly Janja spotted a caterpillar and jumped at it. He jumped at it, only to have it bounce over him, he dived after it. He managed to grab it only he accidentally sucked it in his nose, he tried to lick it out, he glared at it and smacked his nose. He then smashed his head into the rock, before sneezing. The caterpillar shot out of his nose and landed beside Mzingo, who had a bored look on his face. "Now Janja, what were you saying about the Lion Guard a-n-nd the Outlanders," asked Mzingo. "I was saying, with the Lion Guard patrolling the Pride Lands. It will be next to impossible for us Outlanders to take whatever we want for food," said Janja. "Then what are we gonna do," asked Cheezi. "Ooh! Ooh, we could eat each other," said Chungu. "No! We'll strike now, before the Lion Guard is ready. And we'll take down all the animals we can," said Janja facing his clan now. "Mmm, I like the sound of that," said Mzingo from behind him. "Whole herds of animals," said Janja. "Yeah! Right," said Cheezi liking the idea. "Tasty," added Chungu. "Tonight we Outlanders will feast," said Janja jumping up to a higher elevation, "Hyenas and vultures alike. Tonight...we strike," music began to play, as Janja laughed as he juped down beside the clan.

"~When you live in the Outlands, it's better to make your own rules~," he looked to his clan, "Ask anyone outside the Ptide Lands, the Circle of Life is for fools!~" His clan began to vocalize with the beat, "~Ha ha ha ha, ha ha! Ha ha ha ha, ha ha!~" The clan along with Mzingo began imagining it while they sang, "~We go where we want when we want to! And we eat, yes we eat as we please! That Kion can't give us a curfew,~" sang Kion. "~Or tell us to stay in the trees~," added Mzingo. "~No~," sang the clan, "~Tonight we strike, tonight we strike! No one's till the time is right, the Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite! Tonight we strike, tonight we strike! Ha ha ha ha, ha ha! Ha ha ha ha, ha ha~!" "~So before this new Guard is ready to defend the Pride Lands from harm~," sang Janja. "~Ha ha!~" "~We'll make them all feel unsteady! We'll give them cause for alarm~," sang Janja, looking to his clan. "~Tonight we strike, tonight we strike! No one's safe so the time is right! The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite! Tonight we strike, tonight we strike~," sang the clan. "Alright fellas. Bring it in," said Janja, "~While the animals are in their slumber, we'll be creeping beneath. And just like a roaring thunder, we'll wake them up with our teeth!~" "Tonight we strike, tonight we strike! No one's safe so the time is right! Tonight we strike, tonight we strike! Tonight we strike~," sang the clan. "Tonight we strike," sang Janja. "No one's safe, so the time is right," sang the clan. "Nobody's safe!" "Tonight we strike, tonight we strike," as the clan sang Janja climbed to the top of the rocks. "The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite! Tonight we strike, tonight we strike," sang the whole clan.

"Outlanders arise and follow me. The Pridelanders whwill never know what bit'em," said Janja as the clan laughed, as they climbed down the mountain.

-xXx-

**(Back in the Pride Lands)**

"Target in sight," said a young egret named Ono, as he spotted a snail on a blade of grass. "Dive," he yelled, before tucking his wings in. "Heya Ono," said Bunga, popping out of the grass, seemingly out of no where. Thiugh Ono should have spotted him, since he had tthe best vision in the Pride Lands. "Whoa," cried Ono, flipping over Bunga and skidding to a stop in front of Kion and Akachi. "Oh hey guys. Good to see you," said Ono. Akachi grinned at the unintentionally pun, "You see almost everything Ono, that's why we wanna talk," said Kion.

-xXx-

Ono, Kion, Akachi, and Bunga stopped at the watering hole, where they'd try to recruit their next member. A young friendly hippo, walked up to a boulder. Some other young hippo's began chanting, "Beshte! Beshte! Beshte!" "Hey everybody! Who wants a water slide," asked Beshte. "Ooh yeah," called one. "Me, me," called another. "Do it Beshte," said the third, as all three knew what he'd do. "Poa! One water slide coming up! Twende Kiboko" said Beshte before he began pushing against the boulder. He pushed it over with relative ease, "Yay," cried the other hippo's, as they rode the wave of the new water. "Yeah," said Beshte, floating behind them. The small group on the bank got splashed by a big wave, "Strongest," asked Bunga. "Strongest," said Kion blowing water off his nose. "Definitely," added Akachi. "Also wettest," said Ono as he began flapping his wings to get dry, "Ah," cried Kion and Akachi. "Ono," said Bunga scoldingly.

-xXx-

Bunga started to run down a hill, a second later a cheetah, named Fuli, topped it and passed him. "Fuli, wait! Kion and Akachi wants to talk," called Bunga. "Not now Bunga! I gotta run," called Fuli. "What? Why," asked Bunga with a disbelieving look. Fuli looked back, "That's why," she called. Bunga turned to see a troop of baboons running past him, knocking him to and fro. "I see Fuli's a bit occupied," said Ono, as the four watched on the hill side. "I still think I could at least keep up faster than him," said Akachi. "I can see that Ono," said Kion ignoring Akachi, "But I have an idea." Fuli was tiring fast, as she ran, suddenly a baboon leaped at her. She ducked and took a hard right, "Huwezi," she called. Another baboon leaped at her, she jumped over it, "You can't catch me!" "Fuli this way," called Ono, as he led Fuli to the spot. She ran up a hill to see Kion standing beside a Beshte, and Akachi standing on a rock beside him, "Fuli jump," yelled Kion. She did just that, "Beshte do it," said Akachi. Said hippo stood up, blocking the baboons who ran into him. One of them tried to jump over only for Akachi to bat him down. The baboons fell back on the ground, dazed. "Nice save Beshte," said Kion. "Totally," said Fuli, climbing up on the rock beside them, "Thanks." "Poa! But thank Kion, he had the ides," said Beshte. Fuli turned to Kion with a smile, "Thanks," she said softly. Kion smiled. Fuli turned to the baboons, "And as for you guys, I said I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to be mean, when I said you look funny when you scratch your heads." The troop leader sat up and scratched his head, as did the others, "Apology accepted," he said in a deep voice before he and the others passed out.

-xXx-

After walking up to a hill, with a lone tree on it the group stopped. "Hey guys. Thanks for meeting with us. We wanted to talk to you because well...," Kion looked to Akachi, "We need your help," he finished. "What's the kerbubble guys," asked Beshte. "The six of us are the Pride Lands'," Kion began nodding to each others special ability, "Fiercest, Toughest, Bravest, Strongest, Fastest, and the Keenest of Sight," they eached smirked knowing it was true, "And that's why we want you to join the new Lion Guard. Together, we'll protect the Pride Lands and defend the Circle of Life," continued Akachi. Ono whistled, impressed. "Well lick my tail, and call me a meerkat," said Beshte. "Hey my uncle's a meerkat," said Bunga, offended. "No offense Bunca," said Beshte before realization hit him, "Wait aren't you a Honey Badger?" However Fuli didn't share their sentiments of the idea.

"A Lion Guard," she asked, getting in the cubs faces, though she was slightly more hostile to Akachi. Who could blame her after the...*_shudders_*...the bee incident? "Figues," she continued, "Always the Lion's lording over the Pride Lands. I suppose Simba out you two in charge of this little team," said Fuli. Akachi and Kion glanced at each other before turning back to Fuli, "Fuli, the Lion Guard needs you Your the Pride Lands fastest," began Kion. "You got the right," she interrupted, "And your supposed to be the Fiercest," she asked Kion her tone mocking and teasing at the same time, before she turned to Akachi, her tone slightly more icy, "And what does the Toughest even mean?" "Well their both lions," said Beshte. "And lions are fierce and tough, kinds common knowledge really," added Ono. "Show'em the Roars guys! Show'em the Roars," said Bunga excitedly. "What's Bunga talking about? The Roars," she said before getting in the cubs faces, "You two think your something special just cause you can roar," she asked, before she retreated. Both the cubs wearing matching glares.

"Wait till you hear them," said Bunga, "Come on guys! Show'em the Roars!" "So what is the deal with you guys' Roars,", asked Beshte intrigued himself. "Oh you totally have to show us now guys," said Fuli. "Seeing is believing, though with the Roars it's more about hearing," said Ono. Kion looked to Akachi who rolled his eyes but nodded, "Okay fine. We'll show you the Roars. Just, uh, stay behind us we don't want anyone getting hurt," said Kion as he and Akachi walked to the crest of another hill. The otgers rushed forward excitedly, Beshte shoving past the others. "Watch it," said Fuli as she frowned forgetting that their were others animals besides her and the cubs. "Ugh groundlings," said Ono, flying back onto Beshte's back. "Ready," asked Akachi. Beshte, Bunga, and Ono had excited looks on their faces, while Fuli's was one of disbelief. "Okay, this is my Roar," said Kion, unsheathing his claws, with his pupils dilated. He went to Roar only for a squeak to come out, "What in the Pride Lands,", he asked looking at his mouth in shock. Each of the others gave confused looks even Fuli. "Maybe it was a fluke, let me try," said Akachi. He put his right hind leg back and his left front leg forwards, bracing himself before releasing...a slightly deeper squeak than Kion's, though Akachi's was more of a growl. "Well those were... different," said Ono. "You call that Roars," said Fuli laughing. "Those didn't sound like the Roars," said Beshte. "Those weren't the Roars! That was a-a squeak and a growl," said Bunga, as Fuli smirked.

"I found them your Highness! Kion and Akachi are over here," said Zazu flying over the said cubs. Down the hill was Sima, along with Kiars and Tiifu. "See Dad? What'd I tell ya," said Kiara. "Thank you Kiara. You and Tiifu go track the gazelle. I need to speak to the boys, alone," said Simba. "Yes Dad," said Kiara, as she and Tiifu walked away. "Thank you Princess." "Dad! Uncle Simba," said Kion and Akachi running over to the King. "Are we goad to see you! We're not sure what, but when we tried to-," began Kion. "Boys, Kiara tells me that you asked Bunga to join the Lion Guard," said Simba looking up at the said honey badger. "Hey," said Bunga awkwardly, as he wa ed. Simba turned back to the cubs, "Is this true?" "Well yeah. We were just talking to our friends about it and-." "Your friends," asked Simba interrupted Kion again, "Listen, I asked you to assemble the new Lion Guard. And instead your just playing with your friends?" "We're not playing Uncle Simba," said Akachi, "Our friends are the new Lion Guard. Fuli is the fastest," Fuli stood up and smirked, "Beshte is the strongest," Beshte flicked his ears happily, "Ono is the Keenest of Sight," Ono smiled. "And the Bravest, is Bunga," said Kion, as Bunga pounded his chest and did a 'piece' sign. "Boys, the Lion Guard has always been made of lions. Do you really think that a Lion Guard with only 2 lions can protect the Pride Lands," asked Simba. Kion and Akachi glanced at each otget, "Well actually," began Kion. "Listen, the Lion Guard isn't a game you play with your friends, it's real. The Circle of Life and both your lives depend on whose on your team. Please, boys. There are plenty of good lions for the Guard. I need you two to take your responsibilities seriously. Just as seriously as Kiara takes hers," said Simba before walking off.

"But I do take it seriously," said Kion walking away depressed, Akachi held his head down as he walked in the opposite way. Akachi had wanted to tell Simba, about how he had known that they needed to get lions for the Lion Guard, but he didn't want the blame to be put on Kion. "Kion! Akachi," called Bunga. "Lil' B, I think the guys need some time to theirselves," said Beshte.

-xXx-

"Be sure to stay low while we're tracking the herd. And we need to stay downwind, so the heard won't catch our scent," explained Kiara, as she and Tiifu crept up to the gazelle herd, "That's why it's important to watch how the grass moves." "Are we going to attack them," asked Tiifu, her blood starting to pump at the idea of a chase. "No," said Kiara, laying on her stomach, "My dad said we should only take what the Pride needs, that way the Circle of Life stays in balance. If we took gazelles just to learn how to do it, pretty soon we'd be as bad as the hyenas," she explained.

The two stayed quiet for a little while longer, when suddenly a shadow went over Kiara's head. "Huh," she said as she and Tiifu looked up, "What's Mzingo doing up there, vultures only circle like that when their expecting to eat." Tiifu caught something out of the corner of her eye and looked to her left, "Kiara look," she said. "Hyenas," exclaimed Kiara as they saw around 10 hyenas creeping up to the gazelles, "And Janja's leading them." "There's so many of them," asked Tiifu worried. "Yeah. And with Mzi go circling like that, I have a feeling that their up to no good," said Kiara. "What're we going to do," asked Tiifu. "Go find my dad and tell him Janja and his clan are here. I'll stay here and keep watch," said Kiara. Tiifu hesitated before nodding, "Okay Kiara. Be careful," she said as she crept away. Kiara quietly snuck behind a rock to watch the hyenas.

-xXx-

Akachi walked with his head down, "Why would Uncle Simba asked us to do this and then not give us the right instructions? We go and gest the best of tge best for the Guard, and then he says their not good enough?"

Kion felt depressed as he walked around, "Dad wanted the best for the Lion Guard. And we found them, but maybe the best isn't good enough? I just don't understand."

_"Why"_ he sang.

_"Why even trust us at all," _sang Akachi._ "They say the Guard is our call."__ "Then come tell us we're wrong," _sang Akachi as he walked around._ "Now what? What should we do," _sang Kion._ "And who? Who do we turn tooo," _sang Akachi as he came upon a small watering hole._ "Now everything feels so upside dow-own," _sang Kion as he and Akachi looked in the watering holes._ ""Deep down, maybe wr knew," _sang Akachi as he and Kion walked away._ "It was way too good to be true," _sang Kion frowning._ "And with all our friends looking up to us," _sang Akachi, as he stood on a small hill with a tree on it._ "As leaders we just got trussed," _sang Kion, as he stood on a small cliff with a rock overhanging it._ "_Akachi," called a voice, Akachi looked up to the clouds. A young lion, with a brown mane and dark blonde fur with brown eyes looking down and smiling at him. "Who are you," asked Akachi. The lion smiled, "I am the last Toughest member of the Guard." "So that means that you are Issa," asked Akachi. "Yes, I've watched you as has your grandfather," said Issa, "You and Kion will embark on great adventures. You'll endure hardship, but you'll preserve. You'll find love and face seemingly unlikely odds, but you are strong enough to take it," said Issa. "But what about Uncle Simba? He's worried we can't handle it," said Akachi. "Akachi, your uncle is worried because he loves you as his own. Being the second in command is even harder than being the leader," assured Issa. "Then maybe I shouldn't be second in command. I can't control Roar, the first time it was way louder than Uncle Simba's, and then it shrank to a growl. Plus what if-what if the roles switch this time? What if I become Scar? Then I may end up killing my friends and Kion and kill all the-" said Akachi growing more worried. "Akachi," said Issa, with a smile. Akachi looked up, "You won't be like Scar. You actually have compassion, you get scared but keep helping if someone needs it. You have a quick temper, but only if someone wrongs someone else. Your shy, but will help anyone if they need it. You are actually a good lion. And your will always have your grandfather and I to help you whenever you need it," said Issa before disappearing from the clouds. Akachi smiled, he just needed to help Kion see that they could do it. They could lead the Lion Guard, and they could do great things. He turned and ran in the direction that Kion had went.

Kion looked down, his grandfather had just disappeared. "Trust my instincts. The Roar will be their when we need it," he muttered to himself.

_"Maybe our journey is far from done," _he sang.

_"They need leaders, and we're the ones," _sang Akachi as he ran towards Kion._ "So now it's time for them all to see," _sang Kion as he walked._ "The Lions we were born to be-e," _sang Akachi._ "It is time, to take the lead on our own," _sang Kion, smiling._ "It is time, for something bigger. Than we've ever known," _sang Akachi, seeing Kion now._ "No need to wonder the choice is done," _sang Kion spotting Akachi._ "Now we truly believe that we are the ones," _sang Kion and Akachi together, as a lion's head, the mark of the Guard, appeared on their shoulders. Kion's a orange while Akachi's was sorta of a greyish color._ "So is it time," _sang Kion, looking unsure of himself, _"Is it time?"__ "Yes," _said Akachi, as he and Kion smiled._ "It. Is. Time," _the sang together.

Kion and Akachi, smiled as they looked at the sky. "Guys! Guys! Janja, the hyenas! Their attacking the gazelles," said Bunga frantically pointing towards, the way he came. "What?! Oh no," said Kion. "Come on! Let's go," said Akachi as he and the others ran the way Bunga came.

-xXx-

"Mzingo's telling the hyenas which one to target next. Smart, i-in a devious sort of way," said Ono, as he sat upon Beshte's back, who he along with Fuli sat on a hill overlooking the stampede. "I don't get it," said Beshte as the two looked to him, "They already scored a couple gazelles, that should be plenty of enough for everybody." "Yeah," said Fuli, voicing her agreement, "Why are they still attacking?" "Janja and his clan will keep going until the whole herd is dead," said Kion. "What," exclaimed Ono. "No," said Beshte. "Don't they understand the Circle of Life," asked Fuli. "They don't care about the Circle of Life, they want everything their way," said Akachi. "And it's up to the Lion Guard to stop them," said Kion, confidently. "The Lion Guard," questioned Fuli quietly. "You mean us," asked Ono. "What about what Simba said," asked Beshte unsure. "So your no lions. We're still the best of the best," said Akachi. "We're each the Pride Lands Fiercest, Toughest, Bravest, Fastest, Strongest, and the Keenest of Sight," said Kion confidently. "That's true," said Beshte. "Of course we are," said Fuli, as confident. "I guess," said Ono shrugging. "Yeah! Let's go get those stinkin' hyenas," said Bunga starting to walk towards the stampede. "Hold it Bunga. We gotta have a plan first," said Akachi holding Bunga back. Kion nodded, "That's right. We need a plan to take on the hyenas. That is if your ready to join the Lion Guard," asked Kion as he and Akachi smirked to each other. "I'm in," said Fuli. "Ditto," said Ono landing beside Fuli. "Lay it on us guys," said Beshte.

"Bunga," said Kion walking to Bunga, and putting a paw on his shoulder. "You are the Bravest," a light flashed before he removed it, revealing a blue lions head. Bunga looked at with a smile.

"Fuli," said Kion, before repeating what he did to Bunga, "You are the Fastest," as before a light flashed before Kion removed his paw, revealing a yellow lions head. She smiled at it, before smiling at Kion.

Akachi walked forward, "Ono," he said putting a paw on Ono's wing, "You are the Keenest of Sight," a flash of light revealed a white lions head. Ono smiled before stretching his wing to examine it.

"Beshte," said Akachi putting his paw on Beshte's shoulder, "You are the Strongest," as before a flash of light and then their was a whitish purple lions head. Beshte smiled and twirled his ears in delight. "We are the Lion Guard. Here's what we're gonna do," said Kion, as the group huddled

-xXx-

Kiara sighed, "What's taking Tiifu so long? Dad needs to stop this," Suddenly she caught movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned, "What," she asked, shocked to see Kion, Akachi, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono with such determination.

-xXx-

"Till the Pride Lands end," said Kion. "Lion Guard defend," called Akachi as the gtoup ran down the hill.

Chungu was chasing a gazelle, when sudden Bunga appeared, "Zuka Zama," he yelled holding his paws over his eyes. "Hey," complained Chungu.

Mzingo was flying over the herd when sudden a blur darted past him, "What about-aah," Ono hit his wing causing him to lose control and crash in a bush. "Looking for something featherneck," asked Ono.

Two hyenas were chasing a gazelle, when suddenly Akachi ran into them knocking them away. They stood up ready to fight, only Akachi kept swiping at them, causing them to back up

Three of the hyenas were chasing a gazelle, when suddenly Fuli ran in front of them, "Huwezi," she said coming to a stop, "Nowhere to run that I can't run faster!" The hyenas as growled and ran sfter another one, Fuli ran in front and stopped sgain, "See what I mean," she asked. The hyenas growled and turned and ran beside Janja.

"That's it! Keep going," said Kion. "Coming thru," called Bunga as he guided Chungu into the hyenas. "Beshte now," called Akachi. "Outta way," called Beshte pushing past the gazelles, "Twende Kiboko!" Janja and his clan gave scared looks before being tossed away.

"Simba! Nala! Look," said Rafiki, as he, Simba, Nala, and Tiifu ran onto the crest of a hill. Kion, Akachi and the Guard were chasing the hyenas. Rafiki laughed, "Kion and Akachi's Lion Guard. *Laughs* They have Janja and the hyenas on the run!" "That's our boys," said Nala proudly. Simba nodded with a smile. Tiifu looked to her right, her smiled morphing into a scared look, "But the herd! It's charging right for Kiara!" "Oh no," cried Nala as she and Simba ran up behind the cub. "Kiara," yelled Simba.

-xXx-

Kiara looked around at the gazelles running past her, suddenly one jumped over the rock and knocked into her. She slipped ovver the rock and fell onto her paw, twisting it when she landed. "Agh! Help," she called, grabbing the leg that the hurt paw was attached to.

-xXx-

"Guys! Kiara's hurt," called Ono, spotting the said cub. "Okay. We need to get to her fast," said Kion. "I'm the fastest there is. But what do I do once I'm there," asked Fuli. "Just get me close! I'll take it from there," said Bunga jumping on Fuli's back, who rolled her eyes and gave Kion a questioning look. "Bunga," asked Kion, with an equally confused look. "Don't worry this time yours truly has a plan," said Bunga. "I can protect them from the gazelles," said Akachi standing up. "I can do it just fine thank you," said Fuli. "Fuli, gazelles won't be watching what their doing when their stampeding. You'll need my help, plus I'm the fastest on the Guard besides you," said Akachi. "Fuli, he's right. We're wasting time, as it is. Now go," said Kion. "Ugh! Fine," said Fuli before turning and running. "This way," called Ono leading the group. "Zuka Zama," called Bunga.

The group ran along with the stampede, with tge extra weight on her back Fuli couldn't go as fast as normal, meaning that Akachi could keep up. Anytime a gazelle start to move closer, Akachi would push it back. "Kiara's trapped behind that big rock," said Ono. They looked and saw a rock coming up fast, "Uh, I can't get any closer," said Fuli. "Then this is where I get off. Hang on Kiara," called Bunga before jumping from gazelle to gazelle. Suddenly he flipped off a gazelle that had carried him past the rock, he talked to Kiara for a few seconds before suddenly bending over and breaking the wind, causing the gazelles to veer away from the cloud of stink. "Come on Fuli! Let's stop this stampede," said Akachi. Fuli grinned and nodded, she took the left while Akachi took the right.

"Kion! Bunga, Fuli, and Akachi did it! Kiara's safe," said Ono, landing beside Beshte. "Great! Have them regroup with us at the edge of the field once their done with the herd. It's time to give Janja and the hyenas something to remember," said Kion grinning.

-xXx-

"Mom! Dad," said Kiara limping to her parents. "Kiara," called Simba relieved, as he and Nala nuzzled her. "Your safe," said Nala. "I might not be if it wasn't for the guys friends, I guess they knew what they were doing when they picked them," said Kiara. Nala and Simba shared a look, "They did, didn't they," asked Simba. "Look," said Rafiki, gaining the others eyes, he pointed, "Look!"

-xXx-

Janja was licking some blood off his paw when he heard footsteps, he turned to see the Lion Guard. Kion and Akachi lept down onto a rock. "Well, well. If it isn't Kion, the lion cub. And his assistant, Akachi," said Janja grinning. Akachi bared his teeth and glared. "You two and your friends better leave now, before ya get hurt," said Janja. "We're the Lion Guard Janja," said Kion. "And we defend the Circle of Life. Your kind is not welcome in the Pride Lands," said Akachi. "Ever," added Kion. Janja grinned before he felt wind start to pick up. As if on que the two lion cubs, roared. The hyenas flew away. Chungu clawed at the ground before another hyena landed on him, dazing him.

"Zuka Zama! Now that's the Roars," said Bunga.

"Oh! Did you hear that," askd Rafiki. "Whoa," said Tiifu, as she and Kiara gave the boys shocked looks.

The hyenas whimpered as they ran away, Janja stopped and said quietly though hearable, "You win today cubs. Next time won't be so easy," he said before turning and running off. Kion and Akachi stood up straight and glared.

"You see Simba? You see," said Rafiki poking Simba with his staff as he laughed, "They are ready! It is time," he said pointing his staff to the sky. "Simba," questioned Nala. "Yes, they are ready. It is time. Time for the Lion Guard," said Simba.

-xXx-

"That was awesome. I mean I covered Chungu's eyes and then Ono took out Mzingo," said Bunga replaying what'd happened. The group laughed as he acted the stuff out.

Suddenly something stopped in front of them, they turned to Simba frowning at them, "Dad, uh hey," said Kion awkwardly. "Did I mention how your mane is today, it is awesome," said Akachi as he and Kon grinned fearfully. Simba stayed quiet, "Um Dad. Listen, uh we did what we thought was right and-," Kion began, before they could hear Simba laughing quietly before laughing loudly. Kion and Akachi glanced at each otger as they gave awkward nervous laughs.

After a while Simba stopped laughing but not smiling, "I'm proud of you both. Even though I told you, you were wrong and to do it the traditional way. You did it your way, and did just fine doing it," he said. "So your not mad," asked Akachi. "No, because you did what you thought was right. That's what matters," said Nala as she, Kiara, Tiifu, and Rafiki walked up beside Simba. Kion and Akachi grinned, "Thanks Dad. Thanks Mom," said Kion. Simba walked past the two to the rest of the Guard, "I owe you an apology, I clouded my thoughts that lions were better than every other animal in anything. And today you helped me reform my error, I am glad to say that you are now a member of the Lion Guard. And your each welcome to Pride Rock anytime you like," said Simba. The four bowed, "Thanks Your Manesty," said Beshte grinning. Simba nodded before turning to the meadow, with the 7 dead gazelles on it. "Ono is it," he asked. "Y-yes your Majesty," asked Ono, flying down and landing beside Simba. "Would you mind flying to Pride Rock and getting a few lionesses to come get the gazelles," asked Simba. "Of course not. I'll do it right away," said Ono before flying off. "Uncle Simba," asked Akachi. "Yes," asked Simba. "What if we left one or two gazelles near the border. That way the hyenas will have something to eat," asked Akachi. "Hmm, I suppose your right. Very well, I'll have Zazu inform them of that," said Simba.

The group began heading back to Pride Rock, "Akachi," called Fuli. Akachi turned and saw Beshte and her following the group, "Yeah," asked Akachi. "Could we talk in private," asked Fuli. "Uh sure," said Akachi, slightly hesitating. After they were away from the group Akachi decided to talk, "So what is it," he asked. Fuli sighed, "Thanks for helping me out with the 'helping Kiara' thing. I've been thinking, why don't we start over," she suggested. "Yeah, sounds good to me," said Akachi, "Though we kinda have to be friends to be a good efficient team," he said grinning. Fuli giggled lightly, "Well I'll see ya tomorrow." "Yeah. Oh, could you tell the others to meet Kion and I at Pride Rock at sunrise tommorow," said Akachi. "Easily," said Fuli grinning. "And Fuli," said Akachi, stopping her right before running, "Thanks." She nodded before running off, he turned and ran towards Pride Rock. _Issa is right. This is going to be a whole new adventure,_ he thought as he ran.

-xXx-

**Hello dear readers! I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter in the story Two Roars. If you really liked click the fav, if you wanna know when its updated follow it. Reviews are my lifeblood, let me know what you liked, what you didn't like, and why.** **Thanks**** and till next time**

**~Wolv317**


End file.
